Ashes to Ashes
by Island Wolf
Summary: May Maple used to think life was simple, that good always triumphed over all, but when the new evil that threatens Hoenn consumes her she must rely on an old enemy to be her savior and in the deepening shadows two hearts might find their own salvation. ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Storm Clouds Gather

Island Wolf: yeah this is a plot I've been working on for quite some time so I hope you all enjoy XD Oh and this fic is going to be **Game Based**! Now it might start out slow but it will get quite dramatic in later chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot -pouts-

Pairing: I'll let you guys figure it out ;) worry not I'll tell you at the end if you can't

* * *

Snow fell softly from the slate grey skies, falling congeal with the thick white blanket that had already covered much of Hoenn in her winter slumber. A smear of colour stood out on the vast canvas of white and grey, standing out starkly amidst the skeletal trees and snow covered forest paths. A young woman garbed in a long navy blue coat and a black scarf wound tightly around her neck, walked through the silent trees; her booted feet leaving faint footprints as the flakes of snow collected on her thick brown hair and long black eyelashes. May Maple was a woman in her prime, recently celebrated her twenty-first birthday, a champion trainer and a front runner to being Steven's successor as official head of the Hoenn Pokémon League. She had everything going for her…and yet at the same time nothing. Her cobalt eyes rose skywards as she watched a Tailow soaring high above. May felt envious of the little bird pokémon. It must've been nice to simply fly away from all one's problems, to have neither a worry nor a care because up there no one could touch you. A melancholic sigh escaped the young woman as she halted her woodland trek. Ever since defeating the Hoenn pokémon league she'd been left with an empty feeling, her long fought victory was in fact a hollow one. In the coming years her fame and skill continued to grow, but the challenges that were presented to her were few and far in between. To completely honest, May Maple simply was bored with life.

The pokémon trainer leaned against a birch tree, its papery bark clinging to her heavy jacket. The only time she'd felt as she'd done something truly great, a challenge that truly satisfied her thrill for a battle was back when she was twelve years old and hell bent on stopping Team Magma at every turn. And by god she'd succeeded. Almost nothing had been heard of the criminal organization since their well deserved thrashing. May allowed her thoughts to drift across on ocean of time, back to the heated battles with Maxie, the head of Team Magma and her legendary scuffle with the continent pokémon, Groudon. That had been an interesting fight indeed; in the end the mighty legendary returned to his slumber deep within the Cave of Origin, but not before giving May a parting gift. The great Groudon had acknowledged her as a true champion and gave her his praise in his own strange way, by initiating a bond between them; something in the way he looked at her as he prepared to return to his sleep.

What she wouldn't give to return to those exciting times when everything seemed so uncertain – there was a strange excitement in the danger and doubt, something that was sorely lacking from her life now. She shoved her gloved hands deep into her pockets and made a discontented sound in the back of her throat.

"Hn, never thought I'd miss Maxie."

For a moment she half expected the Team Magma leader to come stalking through the trees with that oh so malicious smirk on his face, making some sort of vague threat before unleashing his pokémon before she would do the same. The champion trainer shook and head and pulled away from the tree, abruptly turning on her heel and heading back the way she came.

"Maybe Steven's right, I am loony."

* * *

The door swung open with a loud creak, letting a frigid blast of winter air surge through the house before May slipped inside and shut the door behind her. She stomped her feet a could of times to dislodge the clumps of snow from her boots, receiving a discontented growl from her Mightyena, one of the pokémon she allowed to freely roam her small house and who'd rather unwisely curled up in the porch for a nap, receiving a rather rude wake up call from its trainer's entrance. May stared down her nose at the canine pokémon, matching its crimson eyes glare.

"Hey don't blame me, I told you not to nap in the porch!"

The Mightyena sniffed indignantly before promptly curling up on the floor again, directly in May's path. The pokémon trainer sighed and shook her head before removing her sodden boots and stepping over the slumbering canine before making her way to the living room and flopping down onto the leather couch. Grabbing the remote from the mahogany wood coffee table she flicked on the television and folded on arm behind her head lazily as she skimmed through the channels, pausing when she arrived at the Hoenn News Network. The blonde haired reporter, a stick thin thing with overly whitened teeth and eyes too blue to be natural, made the weather report in a monotone voice and an expression that clearly stated she'd rather be much closer to the equator then she actually was at the moment.

"How…uninteresting." She mumbled, tossing the remote back onto the table and reaching for a tattered brown book laying nearby, opening it to one of the many dog-eared pages.

May didn't know when she fell asleep but her next conscious was something warm and wet being pressed against her face. The cobalt eyes fluttered open, still dull with sleep. She sat up and was dimly aware of the book falling to the carpeted floor with a muffled thud. Looking down she saw her Mightyena sitting next to the couch with a distinctly tense expression. The canine pokémon gently clamped his jaws around May's arm and tugged on it lightly, a low whine escaping the coal black beast.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're acting awful strange," May mused, patting the worried creature on the head lightly. He released his hold and began staring, unwaveringly, out the window. May followed his gaze and saw that night had fallen outside and a full moon shone like a silver medallion in the star spangled sky. May smiled and rolled her eyes, "Now don't tell me you're acting all crazy because of the full moon are you?"

Without warning a harsh knock echoed through the house causing May to jump and her Mightyena to flatten his ears and growl. Composing herself the young woman rose from the couch and cautiously made her way towards the door. The sharp knocking continued and she could just make out a tall figure standing outside through the small window in the door. Swallowing thickly, her Mightyena standing at her side with hackles raised and teeth bared, she grasped the cold metal doorknob and gave it a twist. The solid oak door swung inward to reveal…

"Steven? What on earth are you doing here?"

Both May and her Mightyena wore identical expressions of surprise as the silver haired champion stepped over the threshold with an apologetic smile as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck

"My sincerest apologies May, I did not wish to disturb you at so late an hour but it cannot be helped."

"Oh nonsense it's no trouble, come in, you must be freezing!" May replied with a gentle smile, guiding the Hoenn Champion into the living room where they booth took a seat on her old leather couch. Her Mightyena sniffed and curled up in the porch again whilst her curious Absol watched from the top of the steps for a few moments before returning upstairs, "So, what's the trouble? Not Team Magma giving you more headaches."

"Ha, I wish it were only them. No, the problem we are presented with now is much graver. Hoenn is in an unofficial state of emergency."

"Steven what on earth are you talking about?"

"May you've heard of Cipher yes?"

"Of course, it was all over the news two years ago– the kid who was using the snag machine to steal all those Shadow pokémon back, was actually my cousin, David," May nodded, "But what have we got to do with them? Orre is a great distance from here and Cipher was decimated after Greevil was defeated and the legendaries were freed."

"It's not quite that simple. Ardos, one of Greevil's right hand men, refused to let Cipher die quietly. After Greevil's defeat he fled to Kanto where he began rebuilding Cipher from the ground up. Apparently he had a copy of the data necessary to re-create the shadow pokémon technology," Steven replied gravely, "In the past two years they've all but conquered Kanto, completely wiping out Team Rocket, and their influence is already strong in the Johto region."

"Let me guess, Hoenn's the next target."

"Correct, the first phases of their plans have already begun. Foreign trainers are showing up with incredibly strong pokémon, pokémon that aren't afraid to attack people. Recently we've received intell that there has been massive unauthorized construction throughout Hoenn. We think their main base is somewhere off the coast of Mossdeep, but we can't get anywhere near it at this time of year; sea ice has completely blocked the shipping lanes and the weather out at sea is far to unpredictable to fly during the winter."

"So why are you here?"

"May – you are really the rightful Champion of Hoenn despite what your modesty would say. We need your help – Hoenn needs your help. We need your skill and experience in this matter."

"Look I'm flattered Steven but its really David –"

"He's already on his way to Hoenn and Eldes, Greevil's other son will be coming with him too. If anyone can give us an idea of how Ardos' mind works it'll be him. We've chartered an icebreaker to travel to the Orre region and bring them here. May, you have a special connection to Groudon…we may need you to call upon that bond if all goes ill – I have a suspicion that Groudon may in fact be a target of Cipher."

"Steven I don't know if I can do that."

"Please May, Hoenn needs you, we all need you."

"Wait, first there's more you need to know. You remember Team Aqua?"

"Of course; why?"

"I'm just going to get straight to the point here…they've been completely and utterly destroyed."

"What!?"

"That's part of the way Cipher works, they move into a region and eliminate any force that may oppose them."

"And what about…Team Magma?"

"That's what we need to talk about. May we've made a deal with them. Team Magma will be working alongside the League to rid Hoenn of Cipher."

"…"

"May?"

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE!?" May shrieked. Steven winced and Mightyena yelped from the porch. The Hoenn Champion cowered slightly under May's flaming glare.

"That's exactly how I thought you'd react," He muttered, "Look, we really don't have a choice, we need all the help we can get. Cipher's resources and assets are massive, much more so then our own. Besides Team Magma has long since abstained from any criminal activity. In fact its part of the reason I've come to you at such a late hour. We've arranged a meeting between our two factions and it is tonight. I want you to attend."

"Tonight? But where?"

"Lilycove; it's the closest thing to neutral ground there is considering there's no gym. It'll only be the two of us, Wallace, Maxie and two of his Admins."

"Lilycove is a long way from here Steven, just how do you propose we get there within a reasonable amount of time?"

As if to answer May's question an impatient bellow suddenly sounded from outside. Steven grinned knowingly and winked at the bemused trainer.

"That's why I brought a Salamance."

"…Oh god you don't mean Drake's Salamance do you?" May asked fearfully. Steven raised a slender silver eyebrow, but nodded none the less, eliciting a loud groan from the young woman, "You just had to pick that dragon – that thing hates me!"

"Oh come now, I've never seen a pokémon show anything but adoration towards you."

"You've never seen me with that Salamance," May gulped, "…Oh okay, but be forewarned you are going to be held responsible for any and all damages that may occur while that bloody lizard tries to incinerate me."

Steven merely shook his head and laughed, placing a hand on May's shoulder. Fighting in vain to hide his amusement he gave her a gentle push towards the main hall.

"Hurry up and get your pokémon ready and meet me outside alright? Don't worry I'll keep the ah lizard, under control. No incineration attempts, I promise."

"I'll be holding you to that."

Five minutes later May was bolting down the stairs and out the door, taking care to make sure it was securely locked behind her. She'd carefully selected six of her most trusted pokémon to create a well balanced team – she didn't exactly know what she was getting into and it helped to be cautious of every possible scenario. Her Mightyena, Absol, Blaziken, Milotic, Altaria and Tropius formed her elite team. Taking a deep breath to steel herself the champion trainer rounded the side of her house and came face to face with Drake's menacing Salamance…and a grinning Steven sitting on its broad back. The dragon pokémon hissed and snapped its jaws at May. The trainer let out an undignified shriek and clambered up behind Steven, clamping her hands around his waist whilst he laughed. Salamance huffed and flapped his leathern wings, taking off into the winter's night with a discontented growl.

"Stupid lizard." May grumbled, her breath forming small clouds in the frigid night air. She received a sharp, stinging blow to her lower back from the beast's whip-like tail for her efforts, eliciting a sharp yelp from the young woman.

"Well you did deserve that one," Steven chuckled. May glared at his black clothed back and huffed indignantly.

"Yeah well…he started it."

"What are you, six?"

"Oh shut it."

After a two hour long (and extremely uncomfortable) flight the two trainers, both shivering from the cold winds they'd faced heading east, slipped off of the tired dragon's back, but not before he got one last parting shot off at May and sent her sprawling into a snow bank with a deft lash of his tail. Steven wisely returned the smug looking pokémon to its pokéball before May managed to break free of her snowy prison and attempt to strangle the dragon. Never the less she stood there, covered from head to toe in white snow with a rather nasty twitch in her left eye as she glared at the pokéball in Steven's hand.

"I swear to Ho-Oh I'm going to kill that thing."

"Ah why don't we go inside so you can…thaw a little."

The Champion's only response was a well placed snowball to the face.

* * *

After May had managed to rid herself of the majority of her snowy coating and Steven had cleaned his face and regained some of his dignity the pair stepped inside the grand Lilycove hotel – apparently the meeting was to take place in the conference room on the top floor. When May inquired about the lack of security and the potential of information being leaked the Hoenn League Champion assured her that the room was secure and had all ready been checked for possible spying devices.

"I'd still feel more comfortable doing this at a gym…or better yet the League headquarters." May grumbled. Steven shook his head and sighed, looking down at the young woman.

"Because Maxie would never agree to such a meeting; he's a paranoid man…and an extremely intelligent one too…hence our difficulty in organizing this meeting," Steven explained as they walked up the stairs, "Now when this meeting starts I'd like you to remain silent unless directly spoken to or I tell you otherwise. I don't mean to sound rude, but until David gets here you may have to play the role of our trump card for a little while. The less that's known about you at the moment, the better."

"Understood Sir." May replied with a curt nod as the halted in front of the wide double doors that led to the conference room. Steven gave her a sidelong glance and nodded slightly before pushing the oaken doors open. Wallace was already seated on one side of the long mahogany wood table; sitting opposite of him were Tabitha and a man she'd never seen before and Maxie…only not quite the same Maxie from her youth. He still had the same stoic face she remembered, hardly changed from the past eight years save for a few more lines about his eyes. His hair had grown even longer since their parting, to the point where he now wore it tied back in a low slung ponytail, a few stubborn strands of fiery crimson falling to frame his pale face which only emphasized the darkness of his eyes; observing her from over the rims of a small pair of rectangular glasses the smoldering brown orbs were cool and calculating as he scanned the room. His garb had been notably altered as well. Gone was the brazen Team Magma uniform, now replaced with a long charcoal black overcoat and a high collard shirt of slate grey beneath paired with matching pants of the same colour with a small Team Magma insignia on his shirt collar. As soon as his dark brown eyes caught sight of her disheveled appearance a nasty smirk crossed his features and the dark orbs narrowed. May quickly averted her gaze from the Head of Team Magma and followed Steven to her place at the table. She was on Steven's left, directly opposite of one of Maxie's companions whom she could only assume was a Team Magma admin. The young man sneered at her, but she chose to pay him no heed as Steven began to speak.

"First off I would like to apologize for our lateness, but as we are here now this meeting can finally take place. I have already informed Miss Maple of the situation so we may speak freely in front of her," The Champion of Hoenn announced, "Maxie – if you would please begin by sharing with us your knowledge of Cipher's recent activities concerning your rivals Team Aqua."

Maxie stood, clasping his hands behind his back; his fiery gaze lingering on May for only the briefest of moments before it rose to meet that of Steven's. His velvety tenor soon resonated around the small room – again like and yet not like the voice of her memory. When it wasn't constricted by maniacal laughter or blazing insanity it lost much of the power that terrified her when she was twelve years old.

"As of now there is no Team Aqua to speak of anymore; they have been completely and utterly decimated, the entire organization has been dissolved and their assets stolen…along with all their pokémon, no doubt to be transformed into Shadow Pokémon. From what we've gathered the attack came without warning and was swift, precise…so much so we believe they must have had a spy in their midst. In any case it was a professional job and neither Archie nor any of his personnel have been heard from since the incident, their headquarters were completely destroyed; their computer banks wiped clean, and stored files obliterated. There is strong evidence to suggest that Team Magma is the next major target; it seems to be Cipher's standard operation policy; to wipe out any possible rivals then established dominance. Just this morning we received word of suspicious activity on the volcano – but nothing has been confirmed just yet."

"Our allies in Johto and Kanto have informed us of their situations as well," Wallace added, "Things are grim, Cipher has a chokehold on both regions and it's tightening the noose around Hoenn. Reports of pokémon with strangely aggressive behavior and unnatural strength are spreading across the region. It's only a matter of time before all of Hoenn will be under Cipher's sway unless we act immediately for we have reason to believe that the legendary pokémon of this region are prime targets."

"How do we know they haven't been taken already?"

"I do not know about the others, but I can attest to Groudon's safety…if he had been taken I would know." May interjected. Maxie's gaze shifted back to the lone female and he arched a slender eyebrow.

"Really? Care to elaborate on that Miss Maple?"

"Groudon and I – well it's hard to explain, but we have a bond of sorts…something that was forged between us during our confrontation in the Cave of Origin. He recognizes me as a – well as a friend," May answered shyly, "As I said, it's rather difficult to explain…but believe me Groudon is safe at the moment. But as for the others, I cannot say."

"The well-being of legendaries aside – we now must come to the main point of this meeting," Steven interrupted, "The negotiations of a truce and alliance between our two parties."

"Indeed," Maxie nodded, "Name your terms."

"We would request that all information gathered by both parties be shared equally and that should the need ever arise and assistance in the way of battle is needed that we will help each other."

"Reasonable enough," Maxie mused, "But there is still an issue of trust we must broach here if this…partnership, for lack of a better term, is to yield any successful results. I will be blunt here, you don't trust us and I for one, do not trust any of you. Something must be done to ensure stability and avoid any…duplicity."

"So its collateral you seek?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"I think I have an idea."

Again all eyes shifted towards May, but this time she did not waver under the suspicious gazes, merely ignored them, looking determinedly at Steven and then Maxie.

"And what exactly would that be Miss Maple?"

"A trade of sorts…one might call it an exchange of personnel," May began. The Team Magma leader was silent for a moment before nodding to urge her to continue, "I propose that one member from each side go with the other party…that way we can keep an eye on each other and you get your collateral."

"And just whom do you propose take part in this exchange?" Wallace asked, bright eyes narrowing at the young woman. May smiled at the gym leader and pointed a slender finger at herself.

"I'll go."

"What? May that's preposterous surely someone else-"

"No Steven," May replied firmly, cutting off the Hoenn Champion, "You, the League and all of the gym leaders are needed – together. I'm the only logical choice…in this situation I'm expendable, none of you are. Do we have a deal Maxie?"

"…Yes, I think it shall suffice. Admin Tabitha shall take your place and go with your ah companions," Maxie said with a small smile, a smile May decidedly did not like, "And you will come with us back to our headquarters."

"Done."

"Not done," Steven snapped, "May this is madness, how can you possibly –"

"I've already explained my logic Steven, this is the only practical option available to us," May replied fiercely, turning back to Maxie with her hand outstretched, "Done!"

"Done," Maxie agreed silkily, grasping her hand briefly before motioning to Tabitha. The somewhat disgruntled Admin look almost as unhappy as Steven as he and May switched seats, "I believe we're finished here…until next time gentlemen, don't fear for Miss Maple's safety, we'll be sure to keep in touch. Now Miss Maple, if would please follow me."

May swallowed thickly and nodded, giving Steven one last sidelong glance and a reassuring smile before following the crimson haired man and his lackey out of the room and down the stairs. As soon as they stepped outside the doors of the hotel a piece of rough white fabric was placed over her eyes and firmly tied in place. The young woman let out a shrill yell and reached up to claw it off only to find her hands restrained, by the second Team Magma member she presumed.

"Calm yourself Miss Maple this is merely a precaution – we can't have you knowing the exact location of our hideaway now can we?"

Maxie's calm voice made her shudder as she felt a hand settle on the small of her back and guide her to what she assumed was some sort of vehicle as they climbed inside.

"This is ridiculous!" May spat, "Look I offered to go with you in good faith, you really think I'm the type to betray someone?"

"No," Maxie replied from somewhere nearby, "You're just loyal and that's the problem, I know you'll report every detail to Steven Stone and that's why you're being kept in the dark as it were."

"…So not funny," May muttered, resisting the urge to groan at his lame attempt at humor, "Fine, but let's get one thing straight here Maxie."

"And what would that be?"

"Under no circumstances and I wearing one of those goddamn uniforms."

"No, no of course not." Came the swift reply, laced with the faintest trace of laughter. May crossed her arms sullenly. This was not going to be a fun experience by any means…damn, Steven really should've put a muzzle on her; at least it would've kept her big mouth shut. The young woman made a small noise in the back of her throat as she mentally berated herself for her rashness. _'Way to go May, you've landed yourself in the company of your maniacal childhood archenemy for an undetermined amount of time in an undisclosed location…nice one idiot._'

"Oh don't look so disgruntled Miss Maple; after all you volunteered for this little escapade."

"…Shut up."

* * *

Island Wolf: and there you go :P I pride myself on being one of the few writers who've actually attempted the MaxiexMay pairing (if there I more I sadly cannot find them) there's plenty more to come andagain, it will get quite dramatic and well some might consider it twisted in later chapters :P


	2. Provocation

Island Wolf: -grins- well I must say I'm really happy with the response this has gotten so far and to all my reviewers and favoriters (Hey I'm the authoress I can make up words lol)...I LOVE YOU GUYS!! :D haha really thanks so much for taking the time to leave your comments I really appreciate it and it definately encourages me to keep writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot blah, blah blah etcetera etcetera

* * *

May lost track of the passage of time as they drove over increasingly rough terrain. Without warning they pulled to a sharp halt, causing her to pitch forward and slam her nose painfully against the seat in front of her, eliciting a quiet snigger from someone nearby. The trainer grumbled and rubbed at her sore nose before being roughly hauled out of the vehicle into the frigid winter night. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed her by the arm and forcefully began leading her. She heard the muffled hiss of hydraulics as a breath of warm air washed over her. The aggravating blindfold was suddenly ripped away from her face, the sudden light causing her to stumble and nearly lose her balance. She blinked and squinted trying to take in her surroundings. They appeared to be in a lobby-like area; the floors were covered in dark linoleum tiles and the walls were painted in shades of black and crimson, but all together it was a very sleek and modernized look. Halls stretched out in every direction, leaving the young woman slightly dizzy and unable to gain any sense of direction. With a flash of red and black Maxie suddenly entered her field of vision, hands clasped behind his back and staring down at her with his scrutinizing gaze.

"If you would please follow me I'll show you to your quarters," He announced stiffly, holding out his arm to her. May gave him an incredulous look and stared at the proffered limb. Maxie sighed and rolled his eyes at her obvious skepticism, "We do not have all night Miss Maple, I have many other things that need attending to."

"Sorry I just didn't think you were one to partake in gallantry."

"And I did not think you to have such an extensive vocabulary, now if you would…?"

May bit her lip in hesitation for a moment before cautiously looping her arm through his. As he led her down one of the winding corridors she began to realize why he had chosen to keep as close as he did. She recognized many of the faces they passed, having trounced most of them in the Lilycove hideout or in the undersea cavern. The old uniforms had been replaced by simple business like outfits of red and black, but their eyes still held the same odium when they caught sight of her walking through their headquarters.

"You are not to wander these hallways unless accompanied by myself or one of your pokémon and only if you have my expressed permission…there are many here who remember you and the humiliation you caused them and most would like a chance for a little retribution. Do I make myself clear?"

"…Inescapably."

"Good. I have already made arrangements for some of your possessions to be sent here – we are not, however, giving our location away to your friends by doing so, ergo you can forget factoring that into any scheme you may be concocting." The Team Magma leader said, looking straight ahead as he lead her into an elevator. An uncomfortable silence fell over the occupants of the lift until May finally raised her Cobalt gaze to the fiery haired man beside her.

"Look you can forget about me forming some grand plan to take out Team Magma…I did that already eight years ago."

"…Indeed, but I am a suspicious individual Miss Maple and they say old habits are hard to break," He replied dryly. The elevator lurched to a halt with a quiet ding as the gleaming steel doors slid open to reveal another dark hallway. Unlike the ground floors, however, this particular corridor was void of any Magma personnel and almost silent save for the distant sound of the howling winter wind. Maxie pulled them both to a halt in front of a steel door complete with keypad near the end of the hall. Faster then she could care to observe he typed in a numbered code and the doors slid open, the lights automatically switching themselves on. The room was quite – unexpected in the way of furnishings. Though relatively small, it was a surprisingly cozy space. The walls were a dark shade of burgundy and the floors outfitted with plush beige carpeting. A comfortable looking queen sized bed with a thick brown duvet sat near the large window and a narrow hall led to what she assumed was the bathroom. Maxie caught her astonished expression with a marked amount of amusement,

"You seemed surprised Miss Maple? Would you rather the dungeons?" He remarked teasingly. May swallowed thickly and shook her head.

"Its…perfect," She said when she finally managed to find her voice again, "I don't know what to say."

"I believe thank you is the appropriate response."

"Right…thanks." She mumbled, trying to conceal her embarrassment. Maxie arched a slender eyebrow and studied her closely for a moment before turning away from the petite brunette, resting his dark brown gaze on the window and the dark night beyond.

"While you are here you will be taking up some of Admin Tabitha's duties. You will be expected to report for duty at seven PM sharp in my office which is two doors down from your room next to my own quarters. Your meals will be brought to you here as I'm sure you would wish to refrain from dining in the mess hall with my other personnel. They have already been informed as to the reason for your being here…but if you are caught alone and on the unawares the probability of them letting you go on your merry way is slim to none," He said matter-of-factly before turning back to face her, "And Miss Maple I should warn you. This room is under surveillance; if you try anything…I shall know. Now, I shall take my leave. Goodnight Miss Maple."

The smug smirk suddenly returned to his pale features as he gave her a mock bow before turning swiftly on his heel and striding out the door. May slumped down onto the edge of the bed as the metallic door slid shut behind his retreating form. In a sudden flash of red light the form of her beloved Blaziken appeared by her sighed with a concerned growl. May gave her pokémon a weak smile and petted its feathery head; though she had to reach up quite a ways to do so now – after all there was quite a size difference between a Torchic and its fully evolved form.

"What on earth did I get myself into," She murmured. Blaziken crouched down in front of his master and nuzzled her affectionately, "At least you're with me. Well I guess we should get some sleep – you too."

The fighting bird pokémon nodded and returned to his pokéball. May sat on the bed, bottom lip between her teeth as she toyed with another pokéball on her belt. Finally she tossed it skyward and in a flash of crimson her Mightyena appeared with a bemused look on his face as he cocked his head on an angle with a comical expression of confusion.

"You mind playing guard dog for the night?" May asked with a bashful smile as she kicked off her boots and pulled off her coat, tossing it over the back of a nearby chair before crawling under the warm duvet, "I don't exactly trust these people."

The Mightyena barked and nodded his head. May smiled and laid back closing her eyes as her canine pokémon sat by the door.

Five minutes later, however, she felt a large furry mass jump up onto the bed and curl up next to her. May sighed and rolled her eyes as her supposed 'guard dog' licked her face and settled himself deeper onto the bed.

"You know a guard dog is supposed to – well guard, not curl up on the bed and go to sleep."

The black wolf-like beast gave her a low bark and a growl as if to say, 'This is the way it's going to be, take it or leave it.' The trainer sighed and, but the ghost of a smile played about her lips.

"Fine, fine you can sleep on the bed…just don't go hogging the sheets ya great furry brute. Well the least you can do is wake me up tomorrow at six okay?"

**'Woof'**

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

_Cold, dark…so strange and yet so comforting. Everything was distorted, a deep shade of blue and a flurry of silver streaks that rapidly rose upwards towards the surface of the strange world. Two golden orbs loomed in the icy darkness, watching…waiting…_

"What the – OW!"

May Maple blinked, her cobalt eyes still dulled with sleep as she looked around the unfamiliar room trying to gain her bearings. She suddenly realized she was laying with her back on the carpeted floor, legs still hooked on the side of the bed and her Mightyena staring down at her with an amused expression. The trainer glared at the smug looking canine and quickly called him back into his pokéball.

"I said wake me up not beat me up you jerk." May grumbled as she struggled back onto her feet. Glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table the small red numbers read 6:05 AM. A sudden knock on her door drew her attention and she cautiously pressed the button on the keypad, identical to the one outside, to open it. The burnished metal slid aside to reveal an elderly woman, her graying hair tied back in a tight bun, holding a tray of food and a duffle bag resting on the floor next to her feet. Without a word she handed both the tray and the bag to the young trainer and left, leaving a very bemused May behind as the door slid shut again.

"…Okay, good morning to you too."

The petite brunette laid the tray down on the mahogany wood desk that rested against the wall and tossed the duffel bag onto her bed. Breakfast consisted of mostly fruit with a few slices of toast and a cup of coffee. The trainer shrugged and ate with gusto. She was actually quite satisfied with the meal, having never been much of a breakfast eater anyway, she found a large breakfast made her far to drowsy to concentrate properly. After her small morning meal she proceeded to go through the contents of the duffel bag and was pleased to find a good supply of clothes, pajamas, thank Ho-Oh for that – jeans were an absolute bitch to sleep in, towels and other hygiene products. She paused for a moment and felt slightly sick at the thought of someone being in her house and rummaging through her things but she swiftly pushed it aside – as Maxie had stated last night, she had volunteered for this whole scheme…which had been her plan in the first place. 'I didn't realize being a pawn in your own game could give one such a massive migraine.'

Grabbing a towel and other necessary products she proceeded into the spacious bathroom. She painstakingly went over every inch of the bathroom to make sure there were no video surveillance systems after having a brief panic attack at the thought of someone watching her. Satisfied that there were no visual surveillance systems at least, the petite brunette hastily stripped down and slid into the shower. A breathy moan escaped her as the hot water cascading down on her and she massaged her shampoo into her scalp, feeling the tension of yesterday and last night melting away. Feeling marginally better the young woman reluctantly stepped out of the steamy shower and toweled off before slipping on some comfortable, but presentable clothing, much like yesterday's ensemble. Tying her still damp hair back into a loose plait she called out her Mightyena again.

"C'mon you rascal its almost five to seven, we better report to the erm, well boss I suppose we should call him now…this is so wrong."

Mightyena barked his agreement as they stepped out of the room and proceeded down the hall, stopping in front of Maxie's office. May tentatively reached up to knock on the door but as soon as her knuckles contacted the cool metal the door slide open, making her jump backwards in fright.

"You may enter Miss Maple – and I must say I do approve of your choice in pokémon."

May scowled at the smugness in Maxie's tone but entered the spacious office nonetheless with her Mightyena following closely behind. The floor of the office was covered in polished black tile and the walls were of matching colour, but despite the darkness of the colour palette of the room the far wall was really little more then a giant window, letting plenty of outside light filter in. Maxie himself sat at a large ebony desk surrounded by dozens of computer monitors and various consoles, while the surface of his desk was covered with stacks of paper. He glanced up and motioned for her to sit in the empty chair beside him. She did so, albeit grudgingly, and looked up at him, cobalt eyes questioning. He sat up straight in his chair and turned towards her, gazing at her over the rims of his glasses.

"Since Tabitha has taken up your position amidst your companions you will have to take care of some of his duties. These consoles have various functions and I need you to monitor them closely. Those along the top row are the surveillance systems for the headquarters, but its those along the bottom two rows I wish for you to take special attention to. They monitor seismic and oceanic activity throughout Hoenn; it's with those readings we'll know if Cipher's on the move, particularly in the case of the legendaries they are probably seeking right now."

May's thoughts briefly flashed back to her strange dream and the corners of her mouth pulled downwards in a small frown, but she nodded to show her understanding to Maxie. The two lapsed into silence; he continuing with his paperwork and she carefully observing all of the high definition monitors around her, but she found her thoughts continuously drifting towards her dream. It had felt odd…like she was in someone else's body. For a moment she thought it might've been Groudon trying to communicate with her…but then she reflected on the details of the dream. Wherever she had been it had been cold, dark…and above all wet, like she'd been submerged in icy liquid – Groudon would've hated those conditions and certainly wouldn't have projected them into her dreams. A sudden flash on one of the monitors caught her eye and she gently tapped Maxie's shoulder to get his attention. The crimson haired man glanced over at her, eyebrow raised questioningly as she gestured to the flashing monitor.

"Look, Mount Chimney's producing some strange seismic output…strange even for a volcano; it's not in its active phase right now according to the latest vulcanologist reports." She explained. Maxie removed his glasses and leaned over to get a better look at the flashing screen and made a small noise in the back of his throat before replacing his spectacles.

"Hm – yes you're quite right, we've been picking up similar seismic anomalies for the past few days now – we believe it may be Cipher constructing some sort of base on the volcano…it's a prime location, hard to get to if the lift is shut down and one can see an assault coming from miles away from the top of the mountain."

"Should we…inform Steven?"

"Mr. Stone will be informed by myself later this evening Miss Maple, now if you would please return to your duties."

"Yes Sir." May replied meekly as she returned her gaze to the glowing screens, just missing Maxie's body tense, almost as if he had been startled by something as he glanced at her again before returning back to his own work. Numerous times over the course of the day Mount Chimney emitted abnormal seismic readings, however Maxie assured her that it was nothing out of the ordinary as they'd been monitoring similar activity throughout the week. All she had to do was record it and he would look over it later with his experts. Every now and again May couldn't help but let her eyes wander towards the huge window to her right. The snow squall raging outside drastically reduced visibility but she was still able to make out the shapes of dark pine trees and rolling hills in the distance that sloped down to meet the shores of the sea some miles away.

"Captivated by the view are we?"

May felt her face heat up as she snapped her gaze back towards the rows of computer screens, determined not to look at Maxie, whom she was sure by now was smirking at her lack of attention.

"You would be wise to keep your attention on your work Miss Maple; I was under the impression that you were actually a competent individual."

"Yes Sir…sorry Sir." May mumbled before the lapsed into silence again. For a moment a fluctuation in ocean temperature near the great trench caught her eye but it disappeared almost as swiftly as it had come so the petite brunette shrugged it off as a possible malfunction of the oceanic thermometer. The rest of the day passed without incident or alarm and evening was fast approaching when Maxie finally set down his pen and called a halt to the day's rather mundane activities.

"That will be all for today Miss Maple – you will return to your quarters immediately. Your evening meal will be brought to you as it was this morning. I shall see you here upon the morrow."

"But what about monitoring the –"

"Admin Courtney will be taking over for you…I suggest you vacate before her arrival as she has already expressed to me her displeasure of your presence here."

"Ah, right I'll just be going then," May said, inwardly cringing at a possible encounter with the aggravating Magma Admin – the one time encounter at the Weather Center had been more then enough, "C'mon Mightyena."

The black canine pokémon reluctantly got up from his position curled up in front of the window and trotted after his trainer as she beat a hasty exit back to her room. Maxie shook his head at her retreating figure and his earthen brown eyes glanced down to the surveillance monitors to see her enter her room and fling herself onto the bed. With another shake of his head he returned to his spot at his desk and picked up his pen again. Oh how he despised paperwork but alas it was one of the cons of being the head of such massive organization…didn't do much for his carpal tunnel though.

* * *

"That – was bloody awful," May groaned into her pillow. God, just sitting next to that man aggravated her to no end and she had to be polite to him because for the moment they were allies, "Well…I suppose it gives me one more reason to kick Cipher's sorry ass. I hope David gets here soon so I can leave this place."

The blue eyed trainer rolled onto her back and stared up at the cream coloured ceiling. She was going to go stir-crazy if this was any indication to the days to come – confined to either her own quarters or Maxie's office. Mightyena jumped up onto the bed and rested his head on May's stomach, looking up at her, his crimson eyes filled with concern. May smiled and ruffled his ears.

"Awww you worried?" She laughed, "Hey as long as I behave I'm sure Maxie won't throw us in the dungeons or whatever…I wish we could go outside though, do a little training…hell even wiping the floor with some Grunts would be fun."

Mightyena growled to pull his trainer away from her dangerous train of thought. He didn't like being stuck in a building filled with scents he had come to associate with danger, let alone having his Mistress wandering it.

"Fine, fine if you insist I'll stay and be a 'good little girl'," May giggled, stroking Mightyena's soot black fur. The wolf-like pokémon growled contentedly and rolled onto his back, exposing his pale underbelly with a pleadingly adorable expression, "Awww you big softie! Oh you know I can't resist those eyes."

A look of contentment spread across the canine's face as she scratched his belly and his long pink tongue flicked out to lick her cheek. May laughed and gave him one last scratch behind the ears before returning him to his pokéball. As much as she loved Mightyena the canine had a bad habit of stealing her food and with supper soon on the way and her stomach growling she wasn't about to take the risk of losing her dinner to her brazen pokémon.

A knock sounded from the door and the petite brunette practically leapt off of the bed to answer it. The same elderly woman as this morning wordlessly handed May the steel tray holding her supper before promptly turning on her heel and disappearing down the hallway. May blinked for a moment before shrugging and heading back inside with her meal. Supper consisted of a tasty soup and BLT sandwich, simple but very satisfying to her hungry stomach. The wearied trainer slumped in her chair and looked out the window. The snow squall had escalated to a full out blizzard and just looking at the tumbling snowflakes and hearing the howling wind made her shiver uncomfortably. She glanced at the clock and was dismayed to find that it only read half past six. The young woman sighed and rolled her gaze upwards to star at the ceiling again.

"Hundred bucks says I get cabin fever before the week's out." May mumbled to herself before glaring up at the small security camera located in corner near the ceiling, _'Now that's just wrong on so many levels.'_

After about an hour of staring listlessly out the window she gave up and settled in for bed, releasing her Mightyena after changing into some comfortable pajamas…well out of sight of the camera. Giving said piece of technology another scathing glare as she curled up next to her canine pokémon she drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Maxie watched the slumbering girl displayed on one of the monitors out of the corner of his eye. Courtney was busy taking notes on the latest seismic readings of Mount Chimney while he was still trying to clear up the paperwork that had been backed up due to the Cipher disturbances over the course of the week. To be completely he had been greatly surprised – shocked even by her blatant compliance. Not once did she question her orders, not once did she make a single witty remark or even an attempt at sarcasm. Was this truly the same girl who had beaten him so soundly eight years ago? Hard to believe…she certainly hadn't mind expressing her opinion of him in their past confrontations. And here he'd been expecting to toy with the girl a little, perhaps give himself some entertainment by goading that volatile temperament of hers, but no, she was behaving as docile as a newborn Mareep. _'Pity, it appears I shall get no enjoyment out of her being here.'_

…Or perhaps he still could. He could make her very existence here miserable, perhaps that could elicit a reaction. After all he'd yet to give her proper payback for his utter humiliation when she'd nearly torn his organization asunder. Admittedly he had abandoned his plans for expanding the land. The incident with Groudon nearly frying Hoenn to a crisp had been a well deserved slap in the face for the leader of Team Magma. But he was a vengeful sort and he wasn't about to allow this chance to humiliate her in return slip through his fingers. He swiveled his chair towards the large window with a devious smirk. Yes, he would continue to snipe at her, albeit quietly whilst maintaining the facade as a gentleman; not hard to do since it was his natural demenor, but in her case it would serve as a mask to confuse and vex her. Some might call it evil...he preferred to think of it as a justified act of vengence.

* * *

_Icy Cold…crushing darkness - silver bubbles framed her distorted vision, barely visible in the void she was suspended in, but she felt no fear. Her thoughts were dull, sluggish as if in deep slumber…_

Whether it was the dream that awoke her or the shrill ringing of the phone on her bedside table May didn't know. Either way she let out a loud yelp and tumbled onto the floor with a loud thud. Ignoring her Mightyena's incessant barking she blindingly reached for the phone, pressing the talk button with anger fueled vigor when she saw the clock only read 5:30 AM.

"Who is it?" She mumbled; voice still thick with sleep.

"Good morning Miss Maple."

"Maxie? Why on earth are you calling me at this hour?"

"I need you here a little earlier then planned, I trust that's no inconvenience to you?"

"No Sir," May replied through gritted teeth, "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

Ten minutes later a thoroughly pissed off May stepped into Maxie's office, hair still wet from her shower and stomach lacking a proper breakfast. She fixed the Magma leader with a murderous glare but wisely held her tongue when her Mightyena gave her a hard nudge in the back with his nose. Maxie looked up from his paperwork with a smug grin at his Admin's replacement.

"Hm I expected you to be a little quicker then that Miss Maple, now if you would kindly take your place we can get started."

"And just why was I called in so early Sir?"

"Call it a reprimand."

"Beg pardon?"

"Yesterday you failed to log a ten degree drop in oceanic temperature in the underwater abyss near Sootopolis. You are lucky I did in fact, notice it."

"My apologies Sir, I thought it was a malfunction of the equipment."

"Miss Maple you are here to pick up on any and all anomalous readings – not dismiss them. All that is required from you is to collect the data and let the scientists interpret whether or not it is a malfunction. Such lack of judgment…and you're a front runner to becoming Steven Stone's successor, very disappointing."

"Yes Sir…sorry Sir." May mumbled just as compliant as yesterday, her cobalt eyes glued to the monitors and hand poised above the notepad in her lap. Maxie frowned at her for a moment before returning to his own work, somewhat disappointed he hadn't been able to elicit a better reaction from her.

"Sir?"

"Yes Miss Maple?"

"Erm, what is it that you're working on if you don't mind me asking?"

"A rather dull load of paperwork. One of the cons of running a syndicate of this size."

"But how do you find the resources for all of…this?" May asked curiously, sweeping her arm out, "We've been watching this organization's movements closely, you haven't done anything notably high on the criminal scale since the Groudon incident."

"There are other ways to secure finances other then petty robberies Miss Maple."

"Yes but I'm guessing some of them are of questionable legality?"

"Perhaps, it depends on your perspective," Maxie replied, giving her a brief sidelong glance, "For your information I own several successful businesses across Hoenn and a few in Kanto as well."

"Oh." May said quietly before lapsing back into silence_. 'Curiosity satisfied so quickly? Very unlike you Miss Maple.'_

Sensing that he was not going to goad her into giving him any sort of desired response he returned to his work and allowed her to do the same.

It would swiftly become a routine for them over the next week and a half. Maxie would greet her with some form of veiled insult whilst criticizing her work from the previous day before they would lapse into silence; he even threw in a few early wake up calls, which May was positive were just to spite her. Several times he simply got up and left, but she dared not ask him where he was going. She was perfectly content to stay under the radar as Steven would want her to. No sense in letting her temper screw up her own plan.

May shuffled into Maxie's office, Mightyena following close behind as always. She sank into her chair, blatantly ignoring the crimson haired man beside her as she scanned the monitors without wavering. Without warning he set down his pen and turned to face her, removing his glasses as he did so. May glanced over in his direction, but swiftly returned her cobalt gaze to the data being put out by the computers.

"Miss Maple what happened to you these past eight years?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Has Steven really tamed that fiery spirit of yours?"

"What on earth are you talking about Maxie?" May asked, the corners of her lips pulling downwards in a suspicious frown. Sensing his trainer's worry Mightyena cracked one eye open and kept a watchful gaze on the pair as they conversed, ready to attack if need be. Maxie shook his head and sighed.

"I mean what happened to that brazen young trainer who took out my organization singlehandedly?" He repeated, "You've acted as meek as a Mareep since you came here, not what I was expecting at all given your behavior at the meeting."

"So you're saying you're disappointed I'm being so acquiescent?"

"Just surprised…it makes me wonder if you've any skill as a trainer left at all."

"Maxie…are you trying to goad me?"

"Are you confirming my suspicions?"

"…You're mad!" May said finally, shaking her head at the head of Team Magma. She looked up and saw that oh so familiar smirk of his reappear.

"Why don't we find out then," He said, standing and heading towards the door, "Well are you going to join me Miss Maple?"

"I – wait, what?"

"Oh for the love of Groudon girl are you suffering from that much sleep deprivation? Just follow me!"

May glanced at her Mightyena who was giving her a very classic 'what the hell?' kind of look. The young woman shrugged and bade her pokémon to follow as she took off after her temporary 'boss' and joined him in the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"Use your head Miss Maple," Maxie sighed, "And here I was thinking you actually had a brain."

"A battle arena?" She guessed, ignoring the sarcastic quip concerning her intelligence. When he nodded the trainer couldn't quite conceal her grin. _'Yes, time for payback you jackass!'_ She watched as the numbers slowly dropped on value until they reached one of the sub-basements and the metallic doors slid open with a muffled hiss. There was a series of electronic snaps as powerful lights illuminated the modest sized arena. Quite impressive for the hideout of a questionable organization.

"How does four on four sound?"

"Fine with me," May replied as Mightyena wisely returned to his pokéball. She took her respective place opposite to him on the battle arena with a smug grin of her own, "You are going to be so sorry you even thought about giving me those early wake up calls!"

"Don't count your Tailows before they hatch Miss Maple," Maxie chided, "Go, Mightyena!"

Maxie's Mightyena, almost a twin to May's own, appeared in a flash of crimson, lips pulled back over its fangs in a fearsome snarl. Without hesitation May selected a pokéball from her belt and tossed it skyward.

"Blaziken I choose you!"

The great fighting bird pokémon appeared already in a graceful fighting pose, wrists flaming with anticipation as he let out a crowing call. Maxie's smile grew as he placed an arm across his torso and gave May a mock bow.

"Lady's first."

* * *

Island Wolf: Yay for chapter 2 :) haha, I love writing the diologue between those two, its so deliciously tense :P Until next time folks!


	3. Confrontation

Island Wolf: Ah here we are, chapter 3. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffy in that last chapter :P I simply couldn't resist. Now on with the show! -bows to nearly practically non-existant audience and promptly falls off stage-...we're going to pretend that didn't happen

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, zip, zilch, zero! I'm merely borrowing the characters for a little bit of entertainment! :)

* * *

May sent forth her Blaziken, the red and white plumed fighting type appearing in a bright flash and its wrists igniting with bright orange flames at it stood in an elegant fighting stance. The Team Magma leader smirked and placed one arm in front of his torso as he gave her a mock bow. He glanced up at her, the debonair grin never once faltering.

"Lady's first."

"What a pity you weren't this much of a gentleman eight years ago," May sneered, "Blaziken use Blaze Kick!"

"Mightyena dodge and use Bite!"

The large canine pokémon swiftly leapt out of the way of Blaziken's devastating Blaze Kick, having been on the receiving end of it before it had no desire of repeating the experience. Using its momentum the Mightyena fastened its powerful jaws around Blaziken's left arm with a sickening crunch. The fighting pokémon winced but held firm while May acted unsurprised about the counter attack.

"Blaziken, you know what to do, Sky Uppercut!"

The poor canine didn't stand a chance when Blaziken's flame wreathed right hook connected with its abdomen, breaking its hold on him and sending the enemy pokémon flying whereupon connecting with the wall with a dull thud it collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. May folded her arms across her chest with a broad grin whilst Maxie scowled and withdrew his pokémon.

"Still think I've lost my touch?"

"Like I said before Miss Maple, don't count your Tailows before they hatch! Crobat!"

The large purple bat pokémon hissed at Blaziken as it fluttered above, far out of reach of the fighting bird pokémon. Balziken's wrists burst into flame as he let out a bellowing cry and took up its original fighting stance again.

"Crobat use Aerial Ace!"

Crobat became a large purple blur as the bat streaked towards Blaziken and slashed the fighting bird pokémon across the chest before he had time to react, sending him reeling.

"Shake it off Blaziken, use flamethrower!"

Blaziken's beak opened to let loose a massive jet of red and gold flames; the fiery stream bearing down on Crobat, but the bat-like pokémon merely barrel rolled in mid-air and evaded the attack with a shrieking cry whilst Maxie smirked.

"Excellent, now use confuse ray!"

May could only watch helplessly as her pokémon tried in vain to avoid the nearly invisible energy wave that Crobat projected towards him. He tumbled around, lashing out blindly in all directions, blinking in confusion as he tried to focus on targets that weren't really there.

"Blaziken you can do this, just like before come on!" May urged her pokémon who'd by now had dropped onto one knee, clutching his head, the flames on his wrists dying down. Maxie grinned at the stricken pokémon and seized his opportunity to eliminate May's most powerful pokémon.

"Crobat use wing attack!"

Crobat's wings gleamed almost as if coated with a shining armor as it dived towards the dazed Blaziken, fangs bared in a Crobat grin of assured victory. At the last moment Blaziken suddenly stood, a smile forming on the fighting bird pokémon's sharp features as May coolly commanded her pokémon back into battle.

"Use Fire Punch now."

Crobat tried desperately to swerve when it saw Blaziken's wrists ignite once more, but it was already far too late. Ensnared by Blaziken's ruse the bat-like pokémon's own momentum sent it hurtling straight into Blaziken's flaming fist sending it crashing into the opposite wall. Maxie scowled and returned his defeated pokémon back into its pokéball.

"Well it appears you haven't become completely incompetent."

"A pity I can't say the same of you," May retorted, "Why don't you just give up now, you couldn't beat me eight years ago and from what I've seen so far I seriously doubt that paradigm is in danger of shifting any time soon."

"Then I shall have to remedy your thought process, come forth Camerupt!"

The incredibly large and heavy set camel-like pokémon appeared in a flash of crimson light, wisps of pale grey smoke rising from the twin volcanoes on its back. Despite the seemingly docile expression on its face May inwardly cringed. This particular pokémon had nearly been her undoing in her last battle with Maxie when it had repeatedly used earthquake and other devastating ground type moves. It was only Blaziken's agility that had saved his feathery hide, but they had been outside or near ledges of some kind; here in a flat arena it would be much harder to dodge.

"Camerupt use Earthquake!"

The large bovine pokémon roared and the ground suddenly began to shake and crack around Blaziken's feet. The fire-type let out a despairing cry as he was knocked off balance and loose rubble was hurled on top of him.

"Blaziken get up! Punch through that rubble with Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken crowed at its trainer's call and summoned its strength again, wrists igniting once more as it punched through the debris, sending huge chunks of rock and rubble in Camerupt's direction, but the large fire-ground type seemed unfazed when the rock bounced harmlessly off of its muscled hide.

"Camerupt, I think it's about time – use Fissure!"

May's eyes widened in horror was Camerupt reared up onto his hind legs, slamming his forelimbs into the earth, sending a bright energy wave rushing towards Blaziken with a massive trail of rubble in its wake. It caught the fighting bird pokémon head on, crushing him into the ground where he lay unmoving and unable to rise. May seethed as she returned her wearied pokémon to its pokéball with a soft apology. Her cobalt eyes hardened when she saw her opponent smile and extended his hand towards her as if to say 'after you.'

"Hn so you're finally getting serious I see," She growled, pulling another pokéball free of its belt clip, "Good, I was starting to get bored, let's go Altaria!"

The graceful dragon-pheonix pokémon emerged from her pokéball hovered above the cracked arena floor, eyeing Camerupt warily. May smirked, now the matchups were in her favor, ground moves were practically useless against Altaria, whose speed and grace made her nigh untouchable whilst in the air.

"Altaria use Dragon Breath!"

A green, flame like substance burst from the mouth of the phoenix-like pokémon and enveloped Camerupt in a haze of the strange fire. The large bovine pokémon tried to escape but found his limbs completely seized, paralyzed by Altaria's attack.

"That's my girl! Okay now use Sky Attack!"

Altaria let out a long, beautiful call as it became enveloped in a pale blue aura. The blue light continued to build until finally Altaria streaked towards the paralyzed Camerupt and the two pokémon collided in a massive flash of light. Once the blinding flash had receded Altaria could be seen hovering above May whilst Camerupt lay on its side in a crater the attack had created in the arena floor. Maxie growled and called his pokémon back into its ball before selecting his last remaining pokémon.

"Go, Ninetails!"

The elegant fox-like pokémon emerged from the bright flash of light, its golden fur shining in the bright light, all nine luxurious tails gleaming and bright red eyes alight with a proud fire. May was momentarily taken aback; truly this Ninetails was a testament to its species and certainly one of the most stunning Ninetails she'd ever come across.

"Ninetails, use Hypnosis!" Maxie barked. Immediately Ninetails' already brilliant ruby eyes began glowing with a sinister light. May didn't even have time to call out a warning to her pokémon before Altaria's eyes fluttered shut and the dragon pokémon collapsed to the ground trapped in a deep slumber.

"Now use Fire Blast!"

"Altaria wake up! Quickly, WAKE UP!"

May barely had time to duck down and shield herself from the massive five pronged fire blast that swept over the arena. Altaria only had time to let out one mournful cry before slipping into unconsciousness from the devastating attack. May swallowed thickly as she sent her fallen dragon back into its pokéball. Maxie clasped his hands behind his back and smiled at his awestruck opponent.

"Care to concede Miss Maple?"

"Not on your life…why the hell didn't you use that eight years ago?"

"I have my reasons."

"Ah…well, this isn't over yet – I still have two more pokémon."

"To quote you Miss Maple, 'Bring it on.'"

"Absol I choose you!"

* * *

May resisted the urge to bellow out various obscenities when her Absol collapsed, taken out by Ninetails' seemingly unstoppable Fire Blast attack. 'Damn…that thing is incredibly strong – how can I beat it? Milotic is a water type…but she can't maneuver on land, she'd be a sitting duck…Tropius would get burnt in no time, guess that just leaves…'

"Mightyena I choose you!"

The black canine emerged from his pokéball with a savage howl, baring his teeth at the imposing Ninetails before him. He wouldn't let his Master down.

"Mightyena use Take Down!"

"Ninetails, counter with Iron Tail!"

May winced as her pokémon's full body tackle ended with a loud meaty thud when the wolf-like pokémon impacted Ninetails' steel hard tails. Mightyena stumbled back, dazed from the harsh impact much to his trainer's dismay.

"Ninetails use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it Mightyena!"

The canine managed to avoid the fiery blast more out of luck then skill as he staggered around the arena, still reeling from Ninetails' Iron Tail counter. May opened her mouth to give her pokémon a command when she froze; the edges of her vision become dark and distorted. All at once her body felt extremely cold, as though she'd been submerged in ice water.

Then she heard it.

It was distant at first, but slowly gained strength; a beautiful echoing call, like a whale song echoed all around her, never before had she felt such peace. Without warning the pitch of the song changed, became sharper – harsher, now laced with pain and anger where there had previously been contentment and peace.

"Miss Maple!"

May was abruptly pulled back into reality, the song faded into silence and the encompassing cold retreated, leaving an overwhelming sensation of nausea in its wake. The petite brunette fell onto her hands and knees, as her body shuddered with dry heaves. Placing a trembling hand over her mouth she rolled over and sat down, pressing her forehead against her knees as she tried to regain her composure, but the sick feeling would not leave her and she could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat. A shadow fell upon her and she looked up at both the concerned face of her pokémon and Maxie hovering in the background, Ninetails no where to be seen.

"Care to explain what's going on Miss Maple?" Maxie asked, noting her sudden pallor and dulled eyes. She shook her head and rocked back and forth slightly, hugging her knees tightly.

"Didn't you hear it?" She rasped, "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That cry – so beautiful…like a whale's song," She mumbled, more to herself then to Maxie, "But then it became angry, filled with pain – so much pain – and the cold…"

The petite brunette's cobalt eyes rolled back as she swooned and crumpled into a dead faint on the cracked arena floor. The Team Magma Leader attempted to approach the fallen girl, but he was suddenly blocked by a mass of fur and teeth. With hackles raised and teeth bared Mightyena stood his ground in front of May, a vicious snarl tearing itself out of his throat.

"I'm trying to help her you bloody mongrel!" Maxie snapped, reaching for a small communicator clipped to his belt. Switching the device on he glared at the still growling Mightyena.

"Yes Sir?"

"I need a medic down here in training area one right away please."

"Yes Sir, right away. What's the nature of your emergency?"

"…I'm not entirely sure, just send down the medic."

"Of course Sir, medic has been dispatched."

Maxie frowned and snapped the communicator shut. Mightyena had ceased his growling for the moment but still kept a wary eye on Maxie as he curled up in front of his fallen master. The quiet hiss of the elevator doors announced the arrival of the medic. The white clad man carrying a medical kit halted at the sight of the ferocious Mightyena protecting his trainer and backed away slightly. Maxie glared at the stubborn pokémon and sighed.

"Look if you want your Master to receive help you must let us examine her!" He snapped irritably. Mightyena growled at the crimson haired man, but slowly backed away to let them through. The medic, whilst keeping a wary eye on Mightyena crouched down in front of the pale May, immediately placing to fingers to her neck to check her pulse. A small frown crossed his features as he began checking her other vitals.

"Any idea what brought this on?" He asked, not looking up from the girl he was tending to. Maxie shrugged and shook his head.

"No, we were merely training and she suddenly froze, almost as if she was in some sort of stupor; shortly after that she collapsed and began muttering about something she heard, a cry of some sort and the feeling of extreme cold."

"Is that all she said?"

"She passed out immediately afterward."

"Hmm, well her pulse is extremely slow, well below the normal resting rate and considering that she was battling only moments before it should be far higher. In addition her core temperature has dropped to a dangerously low level. Sir if I didn't know any better I'd swear this young woman was suffering from extreme hypothermia."

"What do you recommend we do?"

"Get her back to her quarters, keep her warm, keep her under close supervision. Beyond that there's not a lot we can do. I'm still at a loss as to what's causing this."

Maxie nodded and, with surprising gentleness, picked up the fallen girl and followed the medic into the elevator, Mightyena close behind. He followed the two men into May's quarter's with an anxious whine as they laid her on the bed and placed the thick blankets over her small form. The medic took her temperature again and another frown creased his face.

"Her temperature's even lower now – my god if this keeps up – Sir her heart could stop. I just don't understand how it's happening; it's like she's freezing from the inside out! I've never seen anything like it!" The flustered medic babbled.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Like I said before, just keep her warm, that's all we really can do."

As if on cue Mightyena jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to May, licking the unconscious girl's face with a fretful whine. The medic apologized and left after saying there was nothing more he could do, leaving Maxie alone with his nearly lifeless rival and her overprotective pokémon.

"Stay with her – you know where to find me if I'm needed." He growled at her Mightyena. The canine fixed him with a steely glare but nodded his head to show his understanding. The Team Magma leader turned swiftly on his heel and promptly left, retreating to his office. After several failed attempts to resume his paperwork the once mighty master criminal settled for watching his fallen rival via the surveillance cameras as a frown settled on his face. Could her connection to Groudon be the cause for her sudden ill health? The Magma Leader quickly shoved aside that train of thought; it seemed highly unlikely. First of all nothing the girl had said, nor her symptoms coincided with anything he knew about Groudon. The great continent pokémon was more likely to give her the impression of extreme heat, not cold – and the whale's song…Groudon's cry could definitely not be compared to the call of a whale, so where did that leave them?

"…No, it can't be...that's impossible!"

* * *

Mightyena whined anxiously and gently nuzzled his unconscious trainer. May's face was covered by a thin sheen of sweat, despite the fact that she was shivering violently. Her face contorted as if in pain and she clenched her fists sporadically.

Without warning the young woman sat bolt upright, sending Mightyena tumbling of the bed with a loud yelp. The dulled eyes suddenly returned to their normal cobalt shade as her pale lips parted and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Seconds later the door opened and Maxie came barreling into the room. He grabbed the hysterical trainer by the shoulders and forced her to look up at him.

"Miss Maple calm down!" He growled, "For Groudon's sake woman relax or your goddam heart is going to fail!"

May's screams subsided into ragged sobs as she became limp in Maxie's grasp, struggling to regulate her breathing. The leader of Team Magma held her up and placed a hand on the small of her back, trying to coax her out of her hysterical state. All the while Mightyena sat in the corner keeping a watchful eye on his previously comatose trainer and her former arch-nemesis.

"M-Maxie?" She finally stuttered, "Wha-what happened?"

"I was hoping you might tell me Miss Maple," Maxie replied, abruptly releasing his hold and her and standing, crossing his arms over his chest, "You, a young woman perfectly fit and healthy, collapsed and became a medical anomaly. Your core temperature plummeted as if you were entering a severely hypothermic state. But even before all that began you became dazed, confused, rambling on about a whale song and the extreme cold. Tell me what am I supposed to think?"

"Well its not like I did it on purpose!" She snapped, bristling at the crimson haired man's brash treatment of her, "I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Do you remember anything else? A hallucination you might've had, a fevered dream -"

"Dream...no not while I was out – but ever since I came here I've been having a reoccurring dream."

"Miss Maple how many times do I have to tell you – elaborate!"

"I'm getting to it!" May snarled, "Forgive me if I'm a little tired after staggering back from the brink of oblivion."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"Melodramatic!?" She all but shrieked, "I'll show you melodramatic -"

"Miss Maple as amusing as this little display is I don't have time for it. If you would please tell me about the dream? It may be of some importance."

"Fine," She growled, "Its nothing terribly specific. I'm surrounded by cold – immersed in what feels like water, but I can breath, I'm not uncomfortable quite the opposite."

"Water...you were immersed in cold water?" Maxie repeated. The brunette nodded causing the Magma leader to frown, "Miss Maple...tell me, have you ever heard of Kyogre?"

"Of course, who hasn't?" The trainer nodded, "A great whale like pokémon, a deity of the seas and Groudon's eternal rival. It was their battles that forged the land of Hoenn or so the legend goes."

"Indeed...do you think it possible that perhaps Kyogre was trying to connect with you...perhaps to warn you?"

"No – that's ridiculous! I'm bonded with Groudon, why on earth would Kyogre try to contact me?"

"Perhaps it is because you already have a bond with a legendary that another is seeking you out."

"But – why? I don't understand."

"I'm not quite sure either," Maxie admitted, "But perhaps this is a sign – but its not a good one. You recalled feeling pain and despair...and anger. I think we have to consider the possibility that Kyogre as fallen under Cipher's control and it was calling out to you as a last desperate plea for aid."

"Oh god, I hope you're wrong!"

"So do I Miss Maple," Maxie muttered. He gave the girl a sidelong glance upon hearing her clumsily stifled yawn and sighed, "Look try to get some sleep. As I said I will inform Steven of this latest development."

"Yes but – what are we going to do about it?"

"...I'm not sure," The syndicate leader replied honestly as he rose and headed for the door, "The doctor will be in to check on you in a few hours."

"I'm fine."

"Given the fact that you were practically comatose just minutes ago I'd beg to differ. Sleep – now."

With that he stood and turned swiftly on his heel before slipping out the door. May glared at his retreating form, half-heartedly debating on whether or not to go after him and show him just how 'melodramatic' she could be, but her heavy eyelids and aching body said otherwise as she laid back down. Mightyena whined softly and climbed back onto the bed, curling up next to her. May smiled and ruffled the canine's ears affectionately before drifting off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Island Wolf: ah the end of another chapter, sorry its so short, but this was the only logical cut off point. I promise things will take quite a dramatic turn very soon as Cipher makes their presence known ;) I'll try to update soon, just remember reviews make me type all the faster!

...Not the most subtle individual am I? :P


	4. Cipher's Enigma

Island Wolf: Okay first off thank you to everyone for the reviews! You guys are awesome! :) Now I know that certain things in the chapter don't exactly correspond to the pokemon universe like highways, cars ect. but bear with me folks, hopefully it'll be a good read haha :) Now I realize there hasn't really been much Maxie x May action, but come on now, a real relationship takes time to build up and these two _were_ bitter enemies at one point. Besides I firmly do not believe in that whole love at first sight thing XD just hang in there and you will see them gradually come together...eventually.

Discalimer: I own nothing as usual -le sigh-

* * *

May groaned softly as she roused herself to full wakefulness, blinking owlishly as she tried to take stock of her situation. Smothering a yawn she slipped out of bed and after a quick nuzzling from her canine companion she stumbled into the bathroom for a hot shower. After a hasty dressing session she quietly made her way to Maxie's office with a whining Mightyena in tow and entered in time to see the syndicate leader hanging up the phone. He looked slightly surprised at her entrance but the expression quickly turned into one of practiced indifference.

"Ah Miss Maple, you're punctual for once. I was just coming to wake you."

"What for?"

"I informed Steven of the events of the last 24 hours and he's ordered your immediate return."

"W-What? But what about the deal -"

"Something will be worked out Miss Maple, don't trouble yourself – I do not need you collapsing into another faint in my office," Maxie sneered, "I will be bringing you to Steven myself. Gather your things, I will be waiting for you by the elevator."

"...Yes Sir."

* * *

May sighed as she finished stuffing the last of her meager belongings into her duffel bag and looked down at Mightyena with a wry smile. The canine cocked his head to the side and gave his trainer a quizzical look. The young woman ruffled his ears and laughed.

"Well at least this little nightmare is coming to an end – no more 5 AM wake up calls from that crimson haired tyrant."

Hefting the bag over her shoulders with a slight grunt she headed out of the room, Mightyena walking alongside his trainer until they met an impatient looking Maxie waiting by the elevator. Without a word the two humans and pokémon stepped inside and rode in silence as they descended to one of the basement levels. She gave him a puzzled look which he blatantly ignored as the stainless steel doors slid open. The concrete basement was suddenly lit up by a series of motion activated lights, illuminating long rows of vehicles, from sports cars to vaguely militaristic looking SUV's and covered trucks. Maxie came to a halt in front of a sleek black car and May struggled valiantly not to smile – she'd honestly been expecting red. She unceremoniously dumped her duffel back into the back and called Mightyena back into his pokéball before climbing into the front passenger seat whilst Maxie started the car and revved the engine.

"Hm and here I was expecting to be bound and gagged, shoved into the trunk of a car and dropped off at an undisclosed location."

"That can be arranged Miss Maple I assure you," Maxie smirked as he put the car in drive and speed towards the far end of the garage as the wide steel door slid open to grant them passage. It was snowing again today, not as much as earlier in the week, but still enough to make driving treacherous. To her right stood rolling hills covered with snow and white capped pine forests. Maxie's side of the road took a sharp plummet down to the slate gray ocean far below. The brunette did her best not to look out at the cliffs and the pounding sea far below – it was giving her the bizarre sensation of vertigo.

"Where are we meeting Steven?"

"Lilycove...one might say its been chosen as neutral ground," Maxie replied, not taking his eyes off of the road, "He was quite incessant on getting you back after hearing about your little episode."

"Oh." May muttered, the leather upholstery creaking as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Maxie took notice of the nearly imperceptible movement and a nasty smirk formed on his face.

"Hm I take it the subject makes you uncomfortable Miss Maple? Do Mr. Stone's affections unnerve you so?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The trainer replied sullenly as she folded her arms across her chest. Maxie's smirk broadened as he gave her a sidelong glance, a wicked gleam in his smoldering brown eyes as he observed her over the rims of his glasses.

"Of course you don't," He mocked, "You don't notice the way he looks at you, you don't notice the way he tries to shield you from every little potential danger. Please Miss Maple, I know you are not _that_ naïve."

"Think what you will, I care not."

"Indeed, lying does not become you Miss Maple," Maxie smirked. He looked like he was about to fire off another barrage of insults when a flash in the rear-view mirror caught his attention. His sharp features creased in a frown as he caught sight of the black SUV that was now driving behind them at an unrelenting pace, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, "Hmm, it appears we may have some unwanted company. Miss Maple, look under your seat, there should be a black case – get it out and open it."

May did as she was bid, groping under her seat until her hand came in contact with a hard plastic case. She pulled it out and set it on her lap, flicking the latches open and pulling the case up to reveal something that made her heart leap into her throat.

In the case lay a sleek Beretta automatic handgun with extra ammunition. With wide cobalt eyes she glanced over at Maxie who again, ignored her as he kept steering with one hand whilst grabbing the Beretta with his free hand.

"Take the wheel for a second," He ordered calmly. May swallowed thickly and reached over, holding the wheel steady whilst Maxie slid the magazine into the weapon and flicked the safety off, holding the gun near his lap and returning his other hand to the wheel. He spared at glance at May and noted her sudden paleness and spike in respiration, "Don't start hyperventilating on me Miss Maple. You should realize by now that not all people use pokémon battles to settle disputes. Keep calm; now I need you to keep watching them and if I tell you to get down you might want to listen."

Without warning the black SUV speed up and nudged their back bumper; causing the car to jerk ahead slightly and eliciting an irritated growl from Maxie. May tightened her seat belt and braced her hands against the dashboard. She fought to contain a whimper as they were rammed from behind again; forcing Maxie to do a rather hasty manoeuvre to keep them on the snow covered road. The narrow mountain pass suddenly began widening to a broad divided highway. The SUV pulled to the side and accelerated until they were nearly nose to nose with their car.

"Get down!" Maxie snarled as the window of the SUV rolled down and the fierce tattoo of an automatic weapon beat over the roars of both engines. The side windows of the car shattered, sending a shower of glass and snow on the occupants. Maxie lifted his head and raised his own gun, answering with a hail bullets. The SUV backed off, returning to their original pursuing position only to open fire once again and shattered the back window and windshield. Maxie swore as one of the bullets grazed his cheek and he pointed the gun back over his shoulder to fire off a few answering shots.

"I suggest you hang on!" He said. Without warning he jerked the wheel hard over to the right and pulled a quick one-eighty degree turned before slamming the car into reverse. With a mad grin he fired over the dash, at the windshield of the oncoming SUV, shattering it. May saw a burst of red that splattered on the shards of glass and back of the seat and felt her blood run cold. Without its driver the SUV swerved wildly across the road before sliding into the guardrail and flipping from the sheer force, rolling into a ditch. May barely had time to brace herself when Maxie turned the wheel a quarter turn right, unbalancing the car, then a three quarter turn left, pulling another heart stopping one-eighty and slammed on the brakes. Ignoring the blood rolling down his cheek Maxie turned to May who was staring ahead, unblinkingly and shaking from head to toe.

"Miss Maple, you are unharmed I trust?"

May took one look at the bloodied syndicate CEO and scrabbled to open the door. Maxie sighed and flicked the automatic lock, trapping her inside. May flattened herself against the door in a vain effort to distance herself from him.

"You goddamn lunatic!" She shrieked, "You – you killed that man!"

"Miss Maple control your hysterics! As I'm sure you recall they tried to kill us first," He snapped as he put the car back in drive before any surviving gunmen could climb out of the totalled vehicle and start shooting again. He waited until her shrieks had died down to muffled whimpers and quiet sobs before trying to speak again, "Now then, obviously we're being tailed; we can't continue to Lilycove – unless you want to get shot at again. We'll have to head back to headquarters and report this latest incident. I fear the enemy may have already found us."

* * *

They drove back to Team Magma headquarters in silence. May didn't even bother retrieving her duffel bag as she scrabbled out of the car, taking great care to follow Maxie at a distance. At last the crimson haired man's temper seemed to get the best of him and he grabbed her by the arm with such harshness May was sure it would leave bruises as dragged her into the elevator.

"Miss Maple considering I just saved both of our hides I suggest you stop your snivelling and smarten up!"

"You killed that man!"

"He wasn't the first and he probably won't be the last!" Maxie snarled, "You seem to forget just who I am Miss Maple. I'm not your precious Steven, I'm not bound by the same pathetic morality you are. That being said I have promised not to harm you so stop your whimpering and follow me!"

He all but dragged her into his office and quickly dialled Steven's contact number on the secure vid-phone line. Steven's slightly hazy imaged appeared soon after and the Champion stared at the two with a puzzled expression.

"Steven we have a problem," Maxie growled as he dabbed at the cut on his face with a black silk kerchief, "We were tailed when we tried to get to Lilycove. We managed to evade them relatively unscathed. They're not pulling any stops here – they're prepared to use lethal force. I haven't had to fire a gun in a very long time."

"You were shot at!?" Steven gasped.

"I do believe that was the implication," Maxie replied derisively, "I think its safe to conclude that we may have been found – possibly even infiltrated."

"Is May alright?" Steve asked, trying to look past Maxie at his friend, "May?"

When the young woman did not respond to the Champion's calls Maxie turned and saw her staring unblinkingly at the window – the same glazed look in her eyes as she'd had just before she had collapsed not long ago.

"Miss Maple?"

"Its coming," She whispered, "Kyogre – its coming."

The dulled eyes suddenly regained their normal gem-like clarity and she turned to Maxie with an expression of pure unadulterated horror.

"Kyogre is coming we have to get out of here!"

"Too late." Maxie murmured, looking past May, out the massive windows. Beyond the cliffs the sea was heaving upwards – ice shattering and grey waves whipped into white foam from the explosive force of the great whale pokémon breaking through the surface. The deity pokémon of the sea opened its mouth, revealing rows of serrated white teeth, a sphere of golden energy forming between its jaws.

"A hyperbeam," May gasped as she staggered back from the windows. The lights flickered from such a massive power fluctuation nearby and the phone connection with Steven went dead much to the Champion's horror. With a mammoth roar the whale like beast fired. The massive energy beam slammed into the east wing of the building, tearing it to shreds, steadily moving across the bottom of the structure, decimating the foundations of the building in its wake. Maxie cursed the floor beneath their feet began to shake and crack as the structural integrity of the building was compromised. The windows shattered and the floor began to collapse as the lower levels began giving way. Kyogre roared and and slammed its great bulk into the water, summoning a massive wall of water and sending it hurtling at the crumbling building. Maxie instinctively grabbed May and pulled her down to the cracking floor as the wall of icy water crashed over them. The force and the sheer cold drove the breath from May's body. She opened her mouth to gasp but only water rushed in, burning the delicate tissue in her lungs and making her vision flicker. Her numbed body was barely aware of breaking the surface next to Maxie. She coughed and tried to expel the water from her lungs, whimpering at the stinging in her throat from the salty sea water. Through heavily lidded eyes she saw several bodies drifting limp in the unforgiving waves, debris every where and Kyogre looming high above them. She could hear the distant sound of helicopters, rapidly drawing closer. She tried to call out for help but even that required more energy then her body was willing to provide. Her eyes rolled back and she would've slipped back beneath the waves if not for someone's stubborn hold around her waist keeping her above the surface. Her fading gaze focused onto the grey skies overhead before darkness finally engulfed her senses and sending her reeling back into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Cobalt eyes fluttered open, but quickly snapped shut against the harsh florescent lights above. May Maple groaned and coughed as she made her way back to the realm of consciousness. Her bruised and battered body screamed at her, telling her not to make any sudden movements. She blinked again, vision gradually adjusting to the sudden brightness and she took the time to take stock of her situation.

She was laying on some sort of metal table – like the kind they used for medical purposes. That thought alone sent a shiver of fear crawling up her spine. The room was utterly barren – white linoleum floor and four white washed walls, the one directly in front of her marred by a large reflective glass window she couldn't see through and the thin outline of a door to her left. Without warning the door suddenly opened and a tall man with striking blue hair loosely tied back and clad in black robes stepped in giving May a disarming smile as he observed her over the rims of his tinted glasses. May tried to sit up but found thick leather straps on her ankles, wrists and torso preventing her from doing so. The stranger held up a hand in a gesture of peace and came to a halt by her side.

"Ah good to see you awake Miss Maple. You gave us quite a scare there May – is it alright if I call you May?" He said, not bothering to wait for an answer, "Now, I suppose you're wondering who I am hm? My name is Ardos and you my dear, are a very special girl."

"You – you're the leader of Cipher!"

"Indeed," Ardos, "And you are May Maple – champion class trainer despite refusing the title, and the extraordinary individual who singlehandedly brought down Team Magma and bonded with the ancient earth pokémon Groudon. Quite special indeed."

"So its safe to assume I'm at some kind of Cipher facility?"

"Oh you are perceptive, I quite like that," Ardos said, smiling as he nodded to confirm her suspicions, "Yes, and do you know why you are here May?"

"You want me to lead you to Groudon and awaken him."

"Oh not only that my dear May," Ardos smiled as he walked round the back of the table, outside her line of vision. She shuddered when he began playing with a lock of her hair and brushed his fingers against her pale cheek, "I want you to take command of Groudon after we turn him into a shadow pokémon. With your skill and Groudon's strength Cipher would be nigh on unstoppable, even with that meddlesome cousin of yours and my traitorous brother."

"I'll never work with you!" May spat. She heard Ardos sigh and he withdrew his hand. He once again, stepped into her field of vision with a slightly disappointed expression.

"I thought as much – you hero types are so predictable with your holier then thou attitudes. You think your so far above the rest of us. Let me illuminate you May – you're not. You're just as fallible and flawed as everyone else," He said, bringing his face close to hers. She caught a glimpse of his eyess, a pale icy blue reminiscent of a tundra wolf's, "There is no good and evil, no heroes and villains Miss Maple. Just those willing to further themselves in this world and those to simpleminded to see the brilliance of it."

"You're mad!" She hissed, "You're a cold hearted bastard who turns pokémon into fighting machines!"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic," He sighed, "I'm _liberating_ them my dear, imagine not having to worry about emotions, not having to worry about getting your heart broken? Quite an enviable state of being I would say. But I can see this is not getting through to you so I will leave you be until tomorrow. That is when we shall start the process."

"Process? What process?" May said, straining against her bonds, panic leaching into her voice. Ardos merely smiled and drew forth a long syringe filled with a clear liquid. Without surprising care he took a cotton ball and cleansed the inside of the crook of her arm before piercing the skin with the needle and injecting her with whatever substance was in the syringe.

"Calm yourself May," He murmured, pulling the needle out and quickly disposing of it, "Its merely a sedative. Can't having you plotting any escape routes now can we?"

May didn't have the strength to respond. Already her eyes were growing heavy and her vision becoming blurrier with each passing second until at last she plunged into darkness once again.

* * *

Maxie growled as he paced the length of his cell once again. The tiny enclosed area was constructed of a hardened white material and a plexiglass like substance serving as a fourth wall complete with a door – locked from the outside of course. He glanced over at May who was in the corner of the cell, unconscious as she had been for the past hour. She'd been there, in that exact same position when he'd awakened. Other then some bruising he was relatively unharmed and after a quick examination found that she was too, though he took not of the bruise forming in the crook of her arm from what looked like an injection of some sort. Probably a sedative of some kind, either way he was glad for it – he didn't want to deal with her hysterics. It was painfully obvious they'd been captured by Cipher. He'd seen several uniformed guards, but they'd not spoken to him and besides Miss Maple he hadn't heard about the fates of his employees stationed at headquarters. A soft moan from the corner announced his companion's awakening and he braced himself for a gasp and a possible cry of alarm, but instead was quite surprised to her a barrage of slurred curses leaping from her tongue. He turned and watched the battered girl sit up, rubbing at her temples probably trying to deal with a massive headache. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and frowned.

"Ardos is one arrogant asshole."

"As much as I'm glad you're not quivering or in hysterics I must say I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from you Miss Maple," Maxie commented with a sardonic smirk, "So I take it you met our, ah, host?"

"Yes – even offered me a job," May growled as she rose to her feet, albeit shakily, leaning against the wall for support, "Any clue where we are?"

"No – I woke up here, with you in the corner unconscious."

"Maxie – what about our pokémon?"

"Presumably being held hostage or the far more likely scenario of being turned into shadow pokémon."

"I swear if he's touched my pokémon he'll wish he'd never been born!" May said gruffly, but her glassy eyes said that she was close to cracking. Maxie turned away with a small nod.

"The feeling is mutual believe me."

"So...what do you propose we do?"

"Right now Miss Maple, there's nothing we can do except wait and hope that help comes to us."

"...we're doomed."

"In all likelihood, yes."

"Your really not helping the situation Maxie."

"I'm merely being realistic Miss Maple."

"More like pessimistic – and for the love of god man will you just call me May already? The Miss Maple thing is worse then when you used to call me 'girl' or 'child'."

"Why do you think I refer to you as that then hm?"

"You mean – you did it to intentionally aggravate me?"

"Of course," Maxie smirked, "You humiliated me all those years ago Miss Maple. I said yes to this whole endeavour so I could repay the favour."

"You're sick!" May spat, "You're no better then he is! I'm surprised you haven't already bartered for your freedom or joined their ranks!"

"How do you know I already haven't?" He shot back, striding towards her. May flattened herself against the wall and made a noise like an angry cat, "How do you know I'm not here to weaken your resolve? How do you know I'm not here to twist you into doing whatever they say?"

"Are you?" She whispered. Maxie brought his face close to hers and for the first time since waking she noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses any more and a few more strands of crimson hair had fallen loose to frame his pale face.

"What do you think Miss Maple?"

Desperately trying not to show any fear she did not avert her gaze nor did she try to shift away from the unwanted proximity, she held her ground, but still the barest flicker of unease crossed her pale features, "Get away from me!"

"Oh dear am I making you uncomfortable Miss Maple?" Maxie leered, placing two fingers under her chin to keep her from turning away. Without warning he was sent reeling by a sharp, stinging slap to the face. He staggered back several paces and brushed his fingers against the stinging flesh as he glared at the panting girl in the corner.

"I told you to stay away from me you monster!" She hissed, "I don't trust you – I never did trust you! I should've known you were plotting with them all along you self-righteous, egotistical bastard!"

"You really are stupid girl," Maxie spat, "Do you really think I'd give in so easily and side with the syndicate that just destroyed my own organization!? Do you know how much valuable information was stored at that base? How many of my people I lost?"

"As if you even care about them," May spat, "If you aren't with them then why did you even insinuate such a thing?"

"Because, Miss Maple, to put it simply I enjoy messing with your head," He sneered, "I enjoy causing you misery. I'm a vengeful man Miss Maple, and you humiliated me all those years ago and as I said before I had every intention of making you pay for it!"

"You vindictive son of a bitch!" May shrieked, "Just a second ago you feigned caring about your people and now you're telling me you're more concerned with getting revenge on me then getting out of here or gaining knowledge of any survivors? You're sick!"

"You forget just who and what I am," He spat, "I'm not your precious Steven or those so called friends of yours."

Her lips parted in what was sure to be a vicious retort when a loud electronic beep effectively ended the confrontation as the door opened and a man in a white lab coat accompanied by two Cipher guards walked in. The two guards seized May by either arm and began dragging her out of the cell, the man in the lab coat taking up the rear. Maxie smirked and leaned back against the wall. Good, perhaps a good old fashioned interrogation would knock her down from her high horse.

* * *

May struggled against her captors with all her might, clawing and biting like a wild animal as they dragged her through the pristine white halls. She was taken into a chamber much the same as the one she'd awoken in and strapped her down to the metal table. The two guards saluted and then left, leaving May alone with the man in the white lab coat, who she assumed was a scientist of some sort. He smiled, eyes hidden behind his tinted glasses, with a decidedly foreboding expression that May did not like one bit.

"Please, please let me go!" She pleaded – she was running out of ideas and the sight of the man pulling out a syringe sent her into a world of panic, "What do you want with me?"

"You, my dear, are a prime specimen," The man murmured as he rubbed the crook of her arm with a cotton swab dipped in disinfectant, much as Ardos had done, "One of the best trainers in the region, has shown great adaptability in a variety of situations, responds well to stimuli and has shown a most interesting ability to commune with ancient pokémon. Quite the pinnacle of Darwinism you are my dear."

The trainer winced as the needle pierced her skin, only this time instead of injecting her with some foul substance he pulled backon the plunger, filling the syringe with her blood. The scientist gently pulled the now filled needle out and inspected it for a moment before capping the syringe and carefully placing it in a sealed case.

"W-What did you do that for?"

"Hm? Oh sorry, yes I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you a little insight on what we're doing – it will be most interesting to monitor your reaction as it could have an effect on our experiment."

"Experiment?"

"Oh yes! Now you've obviously heard of shadow pokémon," The man explained as he inspected the puncture wound created by the needle with a grin, "That process is now quite flawless. Even if snagged it now takes a very exact combination of variables to unlock the pokémon's heart – something I doubt that meddlesome David will be able to accomplish this time. Now shadow pokémon are often hard to control due to their nature – even our own Cipher personnel still treat their pokémon as if they have emotion, even subconsciously and this is what confuses the shadow pokémon and makes them wild and unpredictable, obviously harder to control then normal pokémon. What we're aiming to do is to create a new class of trainers who will be able to treat the shadow pokémon as they were meant to be treated, as machines, and we will achieve this feat by using a similar process on human trainers. In a way we will be creating the ultimate of battlers – a 'shadow trainer', if you will. The door to the human's heart will be artificially shut just like the pokémon, but of course it will be a far more difficult process to reverse. The human heart is very complex, thus it will be nearly impossible to revert a 'shadow trainer' back to normal. You, my dear, are going to be the first of this new class of human being – our prototype shadow trainer and you will be given the honour of commanding Kyogre, and Groudon when we finally get a hold of it."

"No! No you can't do that!" May screamed, struggling against the leather restraints with all the strength she could summon, "I won't! I won't!"

"You don't really have a choice," The scientist chuckled as he headed for the door, "You just sit tight – I have to go analyze your genetic structure and adjust my shadow formula accordingly. I'll be back in a few hours. In the meantime might I suggest taking a nap?"

May's screams of protest mingled with the man's laughter as he stepped out of the room and bolted the door shut behind him. She bucked and pulled against the leather straps until her limbs were sore and chaffed to the point of bleeding. Her voice had grown hoarse and after a while she gave up screaming as the tears of frustration cut tracks through the grime on her face.

"Now, now May, no need to work yourself into hysterics. You should really be thanking us, after all one might say we're unlocking your true potential."

"Ardos, let me go; this is insane!" May screeched as the blue haired master criminal entered the room, the lab coat wearing man following closely behind him.

"No, I prefer to call it brilliance," Ardos smirked, "Now then Professor Farren here has analyzed your DNA and created a very special injection for you. It will trigger certain changes in your genetic structure – slowly of course. Shutting the metaphorical door to your heart immediately would most certainly kill you."

May's resolve finally faltered and she let out a small whimper as the needle pierced her skin. A cold sensation washed up her arm as the clear fluid raced along her bloodstream. When it hit her heart, the palpitations were so intense she thought for sure it was going to stop beating altogether, but at last the icy feeling began to recede, leaving her with only a slight chill. Ardos smiled and brushed a lock of sweat dampened hair away from her pale face and she shuddered at his touch.

"There, there that wasn't so bad now was it?" He crooned, "Just one more thing for today – a little implant to keep track of you."

Professor Farren stepped forward again, this time holding a wicked looking metal device. He slipped it over her left wrist and pulled the trigger. There was the sound of a pneumatic mechanistic before a sharp pain shot up her arm. The scientist removed the device and gently dabbed away the blood oozing from the tiny puncture wound before running what looked like a scanner of some sort over her wrist. The softly humming device emitted a soft beep and Farren smiled at Ardos.

"The implant is function perfectly sir."

"Excellent," Ardos murmured as he inspected her wrist, tracing a long pale finger over her flesh again sending a ripple of fear running up May's spine, "You see this monitors your vital signs and gives us your precise location via GPS satellite so no running away for you. Now don't worry, you won't be turning into my perfect machine over night, no, no. That will take quite some time – first we have to weaken your resolve and crush that oh so annoying determination of yours. I find pain to be the most persuasive of my employees – it worked quite well on your pokémon. I must say I haven't seen such a splendid Blaziken in quite some time, but you should see him now! He's quite the weapon. You'll be returned to your cell now – I would rest while you still can May. Tomorrow is going to be far less pleasant."

* * *

Island Wolf: Ah finally we're getting towards the meat of the plot. I can tell you now I'm enjoying this far more then the beginning because its more fitting to my style I suppose you might say...plus I'll get to finally use my Biology knowledge :D oh wouldn't Mr. Baker be proud lol


	5. Incarnadine

Island Wolf: Alright chapter 5! :) I'm really having fun with this story, and once again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or added this to their favorites or alerts - makes me fell all warm and fuzzy inside lol. Oh a word to the wise, we begin switching to Maxie's point of view in this chapter, not in a first person sense but the story will be seen more from his side, at least for a while. Its kind of neccessary...that and he's bloody good fun to write :D

* * *

Maxie was awakened by a muffled thud as the door opened and two burly Cipher guards all but threw May into the small cell – her back colliding with the opposite wall with a dull thud before she tumbled face first onto the linoleum floor, eliciting a smirk from the leader of Team Magma.

"I take it they tried to pry some information out of you hm?" He asked nonchalantly, sitting with his back against the wall, barely giving her crumpled form a sidelong glance. Wordlessly May rolled over onto her back and stared blankly up at the ceiling

"They didn't want information," She replied hoarsely, not bothering to look at him as she spoke, "They've already got all they need."

"Then what did they want you for?"

"Exactly they wanted me," She murmured, "Me."

"To find Groudon?"

"No just – me."

"Miss Maple stop playing me for an idiot and speak plainly!" Maxie snapped. He was caught off guard when May's gaze snapped towards him – eyes a deep shade of indigo and thin lips pulled back over her teeth in a feral snarl. After seeing him back away her eyes returned to their normal cobalt hue and her face relaxed as she returned to her former position, staring up at the ceiling.

"Miss Maple – what did they do to you?"

"They're doing the same thing they did to our pokémon – turning me into a machine."

"You mean a - a _human_ shadow? That's – that's ludicrous! Such technology is unheard of."

"Hence why I have the title of prototype," She murmured, glancing over at him for a brief moment, "And no, they haven't shut the door to my heart...yet. They injected me with some sort of catalyst – to start the genetic changes so my body will be ready for the actual time when they do shut the door. They – they're going to torture me for a while first, a week or two...to weaken my resolve. Ardos said it would make the transition easier."

Maxie caught the faint trembling of her hands and a single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, rolling down the side of her face to disappear in the mass of matted brown hair splayed on the floor. Her cold mask was cracking. The Magma Leader – well former now as his organization was probably already in ruins – remained silent for the rest of the night...at least he thought it was night. He couldn't really comprehend the passage of time in this place. Settling himself against the wall he allowed himself to drift into a light doze, ignoring May's quiet sobs and his own growing unease.

When he awoke again he was completely alone.

* * *

Maxie cursed as he paced the length of the cell. It'd been four hours since he'd awakened and found himself alone. Without warning the door opened and May's body was thrown into the small room. She rolled onto her hands and knees and spat at the guards before retreating into a corner and staring hatefully at the door. It was the beginning of Ardos' _preparations. _For more then six hours at a time he'd take her and when she was thrown back into the cell like a piece of trash she'd retreat to the corner and refused to talk, not that Maxie cared. He was quite content to sit back and watch her spirit shatter.

The first day she had bruises around her neck and wrists and her lip was split. She'd huddled in the corner and stared at the wall, her eyes twin infernos of cobalt rage. She'd bitten her already cut lip until blood started trickling down her chin anew, trying her hardest not to cry. She wouldn't show weakness in front of either of the men who tormented her - never.

The second day she had more bruises, mostly around her neck and wrists again, but this time she couldn't stop shaking and she was dripping wet. She'd curled up in the corner again, mumbling something about electricity and cold water. She'd ignored his questions and stared at the wall with a hateful fire in her eyes.

The third day he'd found out they'd used poison powder to test her resistance – repeatedly giving her antidotes only to try the extract from a different pokémon. She'd curled up into the corner once again and resumed her staring, but he could see, slowly but surely the fire was dying.

The fourth day her left wrist had been broken and blood was gushing from her nose. She'd halfheartedly dragged herself into the corner. The fire had diminished to glowing coals and he'd felt a strange pull in his chest.

The fifth day she didn't even move after they threw her in. She just laid on the floor where she had fallen, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth and left shoulder dislocated. He'd sat down by her side and put her shoulder back in place. She'd looked at him, the fire down to mere embers. He'd quickly stood and moved to the other side of the cell.

The sixth day she'd been returned with her shirt in tatters and blood running down her legs. He'd sat down next to her and pulled her head onto her lap, stroking her hair and yet he couldn't figure out why. She'd looked up at him and he saw that the inferno had faded to the faintest of sparks...and his heart felt torn. It actually pained him to see his once proud adversary beaten down into quiet submission. For the first time he called her 'May'. He'd held her close that night, though neither spoke. When he'd awoken she was gone.

The seventh day she did not return.

And he felt – concern.

* * *

The former leader of Team Magma growled, pressing his forehead against the plexiglass wall that served as the only window to any outside movement. No, he was merely agitated that he wasn't the one bringing May down from her pedestal...he was only _concerned_ that he wouldn't have a chance to exact his revenge.

_'You're a terrible liar; you've lost your touch old boy.'_

No, he wouldn't admit that seeing the once proud and vibrant young woman beaten within an inch of her life bothered him. He didn't care about her fate, he didn't care whether she lived or died. The only thing he was worried about was having to contend with a 'shadow trainer' if their plan succeeded.

_'Liar, Liar, Liar.'_

He growled again and sank down into the corner trying to push the incessant voice nagging at the back of his mind into silence, but the more he tried to rid his mind of it and thoughts of May the louder it got. He resigned himself to slumber in hopes of escaping his own inner turmoil.

After a dreamless sleep he awoke...

...and found himself yet again, alone.

The former head of Team Magma could feel a growl building in the back of his throat. Where the devil was she? They couldn't possibly be – no, it was far to soon. No this was all a psychological game of give and take. They were intentionally driving him mad.

Muffled footsteps drew the crimson haired man out of his internal battle. Earthen brown eyes raised to meet those hidden behind darkly tinted glasses. The blue hair and sharp features were unmistakable.

"Ardos...I was wondering when I'd finally get to meet you face to face."

"Indeed and you are the notorious Maximilian Nathaniel Asher, correct?" Ardos smirked, "Let's see, born into a family of high status, joined the Hoenn military when you were eighteen. You saw service in the North Wars twenty years back, retired with the rank of Captain even though you were well on your way to becoming a Major. After your departure from the military you started your organization and became better known as Maxie – the ruthless commander of Team Magma. Well to put your mind at ease I can assure you that said organization has been quite decimated. Ah, but enough of that, I suppose you are wondering about your companion's whereabouts, hm?"

"Hardly," Maxie sneered, "If you hoped to goad me you'll find yourself extremely disappointed."

Rather then being angered by Maxie's flippant reply Ardos merely walked over to the wall and punched in a series of coded numbers. The door to the cell slid open and the commander of Cipher stood to one side. Maxie arched a slender eyebrow and gave his captor a suspicious look.

"Please, I have something to show you."

Reluctantly Maxie stepped out of the confines of the cell for the first time in nearly a week and followed Ardos through the winding halls in silence until at last they came to a wide room, one wall almost completely made of clear glass. A bright flash coming from the other side of the glass made Maxie flinch and caused Ardos to smile as he led his prisoner to the giant window. Maxie's breathing hitched abruptly at what he saw below.

It was a pokémon arena of some sort, on one side stood a Cipher Admin, barking out orders to a Zangoose and on the other side...

...was May.

Or rather what used to be May, for certain the 'creature' that bore her resemblance was not Miss Maple. Wearing a Cipher uniform the girl with eyes of the deepest violet calmly gave orders to her Blaziken in a flat monotone. A metal collar of some sort was tight around her neck and had many wires leading from it into various mechanical ports in her belt and uniform, some leading back to the mass of computers where Professor Farren sat monitoring his experiment with maniacal glee. The Blaziken uttered a long battle cry and caught the Zangoose full on in the chest with a Blaze Kick of such tremendous force there was no way it was natural. The Zangoose was flung into the opposite wall, creating an impact crater in the solid concrete from the sheer force. May didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't even react, just stared straight ahead, eyes glazed and void of all humanity.

Ardos turned to Maxie with a smug expression and took a seat next to a leather armchair positioned purposefully in front of the window. The sapphire haired man tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and gestured towards the unmoving 'shadow trainer'.

"Well, what do you think? Amazing is she not? Admittedly it took quite a bit more effort to break her then I had first thought, but every wild spirit can be tamed with the proper motivation – as you can plainly see," He smirked, "She is the first of her kind, almost flawless. She will be the leader of an entire battalion of shadow trainers – something not even David nor my 'beloved' brother will be able to defeat. Ironic isn't it? She was supposed to be a part of Hoenn's salvation and now she will head its destruction."

The next few seconds passed in a rapid blur as Maxie did something not even he could give an explanation for. He lunged at Ardos with a strangled cry of rage, determined to wrap his hands around the man's neck and strangle the life out of him. He was shouting, incomprehensible words, things utterly foreign to him. All he was aware of was the intense rage bubbling up with him; anger that this man had dared touch what was his to be broken. Almost immediately two Cipher guards stormed onto the observation deck and hauled the crazed Maxie off of Ardos, one of them landing a hefty blow to his abdomen that sent him doubling over gasping for breath. Ardos rose, straightening his clothing and fixing his skewed glasses, but there was no rage on his pale features – merely amusement.

"Hm I did not expect a reaction so quickly," He mused as the two armed guards hauled Maxie upright between them, "It seems our efforts were more effective then first thought."

"What – what are you talking about?" Maxie wheezed. Ardos smirked and gestured to the girl who stood still and silent on the battle field.

"Miss Maple of course!" he laughed, "You've become quite possessive of her, haven't you? And without even realizing it. You feel rage, anger – I have taken what you consider to be yours and you feel this anger because in your mind she is yours to break, it was you who was supposed to cause her pain and break her spirit.."

Maxie's jaw clenched as he averted his gaze down to the floor. His heart hammered against his ribcage and the blood roared in his ears. He couldn't understand – he couldn't comprehend how this man had penetrated his mind so well. Ardos smiled and commanded his men to bring Maxie nearer to the window. May stood alone in the middle of the arena looking around expectantly. Farren had risen from his position behind the monitors and stood next to May, looking up at the observation deck. Ardos nodded and waved his hand in some sort of signal.

"Watch," Ardos commanded, "You haven't even seen the extent of her change yet. The metaphorical door to her heart has been sealed shut. She feels nothing and responds to only my orders, not even pain can stop her now. Of course I will still use it to make sure she stays my obedient little servant, but she will hardly be affected in the physical sense."

On cue Farren produced a scalpel from the depths of his lab coat and took May's hand before running the sharp surgical blade across the pale flesh. Blood swiftly welled up to fill the sudden gap in the flesh but May neither winced nor even acknowledged the action.

"You see?" The blue haired mastermind breathed as his lips twisted in a grin worthy of Mephistopheles, "Perfection in human form. It did take a while to remove her devotion to her pokémon however, but we did it. Just this morning she used that magnificent Blaziken of hers to dispose of her own Mightyena. The troublesome creature really wasn't worth the time breaking and it was the perfect test. She passed with flying colours."

"You're mad!" Maxie hissed, struggling against the two burly guards only to receive another sharp blow, this time to the ribs. Ardos bent down so that he was eye level with the former Team Magma leader.

"I prefer to think of it as eccentric myself," He smirked, "Take him away."

* * *

Maxie swore violently and slammed his fist against the plexiglass barrier that kept him sealed in his prison. With an angry growl he resigned himself to pacing the small area like a caged beast, earthen eyes still smouldering with unbridled rage. He would not admit defeat to this madman. He was not right, he felt no attachment to the girl, his bout of fury had merely been brought on by a combination of shock and stress, a temporary slip in his normally calm visage that's all. The little voice in the back of his mind returned with a gleeful vengeance.

_'Liar, Liar, Liar!'_

"No!" He chocked to the empty room, "No!"

No, he did not feel 'possessive', as Ardos had so quaintly put it. He did not care about the girl's fate. But then, why had his chest tightened at seeing her command her pokémon so coldly? Why did he feel disturbed when Farren had slit open her hand and she didn't even respond? Why did her hollow violet eyes make him feel torn inside?

The crimson haired man collapsed in the corner, hands trembling violently as he strayed towards the edge of a complete mental breakdown. How, how had this man in the space of mere weeks to turn May into a heartless machine and he into a quivering shadow of his former glory? He questioned everything, it was as there was no ground to his mental standing – it had been completely stripped away and he was hanging by a thread. Blackness encroached upon the edge of his vision and he felt himself falling sideways to meet the tiled floor, slipping into blissful oblivion with May's name upon his lips.

* * *

Ardos grinned maniacally at the security monitors that surrounded him, eyes fixated on one screen in particular. The body that used to contain the spirit of the vibrant and feisty May Maple stood in the exact centre of her containment cell, a multitude of wires connected to the iron band around her neck leading to various ports in the wall. Her heavily lidded eyes were only half open, the dark violet orbs glazed and empty.

She had done wonderfully this morning, he couldn't have asked for a better prototype. He had been unsure whether or not she'd actually be able to kill her own Mightyena, but she'd proven him wrong, ordering the howling beast's death with a single callous command. She did everything he told her to do.

Everything.

The blue haired madman smirked and tapped on the communication panel in front of him.

"Professor Farren."

"Yes Master?"

"Get Miss Maple to the battle arena and prepare her. I have another task for her."

"Yes Sir, right away. Whom are we eliminating today?"

"The Magma leader, his usefulness has run its course and his corpse will make a splendid message to Steven Stone and the rest of the League. We are unstoppable and we are merciless. Besides its high time they realize this has stretched far beyond mere peddling of shadow pokémon and economic power. Its total domination I want and that's what I'm going to get. Prepare her Professor, oh and if all goes well I shall allow you to experiment further on Miss Maple."

"You're far to kind Master. She will be ready and waiting in ten minutes."

"Good," Ardos smirked as he switched communication channels, "Bring the prisoner to the battle arena, he is to be executed by our newest member immediately."

"Yes Master Ardos."

Professor Wilhelm Farren hummed gleefully to himself as he swiped his encrypted ID badge through the electronic code lock that granted him access to May's holding area.

"Alpha-XD1, your Master has summoned you," The scientist barked. May, or rather Alpha-XD1 raised her head, empty eyes focusing on Farren as he casually circled her, detaching the majority of the cables that connected her collar to the wall, connecting the remaining few to the electrical ports on her black body armour. A skin tight neoprene suit covered her body, layered with black body armour and a visored helmet covered her head with a single black cable leading from its base to her spinal chord, "You are going to eliminate a very troublesome guest for us today."

Nodding mechanically the shadow trainer prototype walked alongside the Professor to the illuminated battle arena. Farren placed a pokéball in her hand and retreated to the safety of his monitoring station whilst she walked to the centre of the battle arena. Ardos entered from the far left, walking over to join his grand professor.

"Farren, tell her she won't be using a pokémon today. I want to see how she handles on her own."

"With pleasure Master!" Farren replied gleefully, "You heard Master Ardos Alpha-XD1, you shall not use your pokémon unless commanded."

Another mechanical nod confirmed the reception of the order. Ardos lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. On cue two burly Cipher guards dragged a limp Maxie between them and brutally threw him into the arena before beating a hasty retreat. May tilted her head to one side in a quizzical fashion as she studied her intended target. This was no pokémon...and yet the crimson haired man struggling to his knees seemed oddly familiar. His earthen brown eyes looked up at her with a forlorn expression.

"Miss Maple – May, please...don't do this."

Her pale lips parted as if to speak, but a sudden jolt through one of the many cables connected to her body effectively silenced her as orders were transmitted and made visible on the opaque purple visor that shielded her eyes.

'Eliminate the target.'

_'Yes Master.'_

She tensed, legs bending slightly as she prepared to launch herself forward. With eye blurring speed she crossed the span of the arena in less then a second. Grabbing Maxie by his neck she slammed him into the solid concrete floor, the impassive look on her face never once faltering as her hapless victim began choking on his own blood as it welled up in his throat from the internal bleeding caused by the insanely powerful blow. She tightened her grip around his throat causing him to strain uselessly against her iron grip. Maxie gritted his teeth and reached his hand up, but rather then striking her he simply brushed his fingers against her face. She stiffened almost imperceptibly at his touch, the death grip slackening ever so slightly as her violet eyes bored into the half open ones of her victim, slowly dying in her grasp.

_'Who – is this man? He seems...familiar.'_

Another jolt through one of the cables caused her to re-tighten her grip. Maxie reached up and touched her face again, more feebly then before as he managed to speak.

"May – please..."

_'May...who is May?'_

"Don't do this - its - not you."

_'Why does this man keep speaking to me?'_

"Please..."

_'I don't – understand.'_

"Alpha-XD1 Finish him!"

_'Why should I?'_

A series of electrical jolts ran through the cables and into the collar and for the first time she displayed a physical response to the rapid influx of impulses. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened along with her grip.

Without warning the room was rocked by a massive explosion. Ardos cursed and raised his arms to shield himself as dust and debris flew his way. Voices, a quagmire of confusion, people running, pokémon bellowing. By some instinct Ardos threw himself flat in time to avoid a barrage of scythe like projectiles, no doubt from some pokémon's leaf blade attack.

"Farren grab what you can then initiate the hard-drive destruction sequence!"

"Yes Master Ardos! But what about Alpha-XD1?"

"Leave her, she will be fine – we will reclaim her later!"

The bemused shadow prototype released her grip on Maxie and stood. Through the dust she could make out the hazy shapes of people and their pokémon. Wordlessly she left the half dead man laying on the floor before charging into the fray with inhuman speed. Her armoured fist connected with the side of a Skarmory's head sending it hurtling into the opposite wall. Without pausing she turned sharply on her heel and came face to face with the fallen pokémon's silver haired trainer.

"M-May!? What are you doing?"

"Steven get away from her, she'll kill you, that is not May Maple!"

Both Champion and prototype turned as Maxie staggered onto his feet, one arm curled around his ribs as he stumbled towards them.

"Maxie what one earth -"

"Ardos has turned her into a human shadow, that is not the May you know any longer," He rasped as he spat out a mouthful of blood, "Don't hesitate, take her down!"

"No I won't accept that -"

The Champion was abruptly cut off by May's silent attack; launching herself at him with inhuman speed. The only thing that saved the Champion from a broken neck was his already well honed reflexes. He stared at his former friend with pleading eyes, but her violet orbs remained hollow and empty. With great reluctance Steven unclipped another pokéball from his belt and tossed it in the air. There was a bright flash of light before a purple bodied pokémon with a large red flower serving as the top of its head appeared.

"Vileplume – use sleep powder on May."

The grass pokémon obliged and sent a cloud of glittering green spores towards May. The shadow trainer coughed and lashed out blindly as the powder got into her nose, mouth and eyes. After a few more frenzied attacks her pace began to falter and her movements became sluggish and erratic until she collapsed into a heap, unmoving on the concrete floor. Wallace jogged over and gave the Steven a pitied look.

"We caught a few prisoners but most of them got away – Ardos and that professor included. They wiped the hard-drives, there's not much to be recovered here. It doesn't even look like this is their main base," The Sootopolis gym leader sighed. He gave Maxie a sidelong glance, "And it looks like these two need medical attention."

"Where are we?" Maxie rasped as he limped closer to Steven, "How long?"

"You're just north of Mount Chimney, you've been here almost three weeks," Steven murmured, his eyes never leaving May's prone form as two of their comrades lifted her between them, "After the transmission was cut off we immediately set out to investigate...we traced the communication back to your headquarters but by the time we arrived – there was nothing left. All that was left of the buildings were the foundations and half the damn cliff had been torn away."

"Were there any survivors?" He asked softly. The Champion of the Hoenn league could not meet the wounded man's eyes.

"I'm afraid not. You and May are the only ones – and Tabitha of course. He'll meet us at the hospital."

"Right – let's get out of here." Maxie murmured before darkness suddenly swamped his senses and he felt himself pitch forward into oblivion.

* * *

Island Wolf: Ah so they're rescued, but what's to become of poor May? Haha stay tuned to find out!...Damn that was cheesy - I apologize XD

Okay I know some of you might be disappointed with May's initial reaction and the lack of description of her torture so I'm going to explain. First of all by the time she was brought back to the cell she was already undergoing the biological changes that would prepare her for her transformation so in my mind it was like an emotional novacaine if you will. Now for the second point, this is where I started to change to Maxie's point of view; I really wanted to show the beginning of his character change and inner conflict and believe me there's more to come; he's not going to just suddenly decalre himself in love with the girl :P I told you, it will take time since I don't believe in the love at first sight thing, that and I enjoy righting psychological conflict and turmoil haha.

P.S yes I made Maxie a military veteran :P I don't know why it just seemed to fit his persona for some reason. Don't wrroy, that paticular aspect of his past will get fleshed out later on. Oh and I completely made his full name up btw, I have no idea what it actually is but again, it seemed fitting :P Anyway peace out I'm going to go watch some more of the Olympics :D


	6. Need

Island Wolf: Chapter 6 folks :) I must say I'm quite happy with the response to this! Again huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites/alert list, I really appreciate it! Now about this chapter - for the next few chapters (could turn out to be quite a few) it'll be focusing on Maxie and his point of view - I'm sorry but he is so bloody fun to write! :) guilty pleasure I suppose haha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot - honestly do we really need to keep doing this? XD

* * *

_'Help me.'_

_'...Who are you?'_

_'I don't know – but you do. You called me May, you didn't try to hurt me when I tried to kill you. Please help me, I – I do not understand what is going on.'_

_'Miss Maple?'_

_'I don't know who that is...Master calls me Alpha-XD1.'_

_'Wait, how are you communicating with me?'_

_'I do not know, Master said I could do things other people couldn't.'_

_'Why are you asking me for help now? You tried to kill me not long ago.'_

_'Master made me. What Master says I must do. Please I'm confused, its so dark, so cold...I can't see, I can't hear, I can't move and Master won't help me, he won't tell me what to do!'_

_'Stop calling that man Master, he is not your Master understand?'_

_'But he says I must call him Master, if not he hurts me. I have to do whatever Master wants.'_

_'Stop calling him that!'_

"_I'm sorry, please don't go...I do not understand what is going on...please help me?'_

_'...I don't know if I can.'_

_'Come find me, please...find me.'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'I – I don't know. Please, please help me.'_

* * *

Maxie sat bolt upright with a shuddering gasp which quickly morphed into a low cry of pain as he aggravated his bruised ribs. A quick glance around led him to conclude that he was laying in a hospital bed, minus his shirt with his neck and torso swathed in bandages. He winced as he tried to swallow, reminding him of how close May had come to completely crushing his windpipe. Without warning he suddenly felt pressure building in his forehead, reminding him of his bizarre dream. He stood, rummaging around the small room until he managed to find his shirt and boots and while both were in need of a good scrubbing he didn't have much of a choice so he threw them on and quietly slipped out of the room before any of the nursing staff could notice. He might've gotten away unseen had Steven not been approaching his room at that very moment. The silver haired Champion's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You're up already?"

"Where is Miss Maple?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you that. Its on a need to know basis."

"Believe me its necessary," Maxie growled as the pressure in his head increased ever so slightly, "I need to see her."

"She's being contained in a special holding facility at League headquarters, only myself and Wallace have access."

"Has her family been informed?"

"Family? What family?" Steven asked as his expression clouded with puzzlement, "May's mother and father both passed away some time ago. They were on-board the S.S Tidal when she sank on the way to Johto. Norman's death was all over the news."

"I heard about the sinking – I never knew her parents were on-board..." He muttered, "That's besides the point, I need to see her."

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

"I believe Miss Maple managed to contact me just now – psychically. Don't ask me to explain it because I'm just as in the dark as you are. At least tell me of her condition – she sounded semi-sane just a moment ago."

"She's been kept heavily sedated since we rescued the pair of you. She's been carefully examined and we think we're starting to understand the shadow technology that was used on her," Steven said, "That iron collar is literally imbedded into her neck, more specifically her spinal column which means it has a direct link to her central nervous system. Its very delicately entwined with her neurons, all the way up to the bottom of the brain stem, possibly even as far up as her hypothalamus"

"So you're saying removal is..."

"Its not impossible, but it'll be extremely risky, especially if she were to wake up during. With the steroids and chemicals they've been pumping into her body she can kill any one of us with her bare hands."

"If the collar is removed, do you think its possible she would return to her normal state of being?"

"With intense therapy and recuperation yes. If we can open the door to a pokémon's heart it might work similarly with a human's," Steven mused before fixing Maxie with a suspicious gaze, "You actually believe she was calling out to you for help don't you."

"I have no reason to disbelieve what just happened."

"Alright – but even if she did contact you in a psychic sense, how do you know its not a trap?"

"Call it intuition."

"Call it insane," Steven retorted, "There's no way we're bringing her out of sedation without a concrete plan and there's not a snowflake's chance in hell I'm letting you anywhere near her."

"You don't trust me Steven? Oh I'm hurt," Maxie shot back with a sardonic sneer, "I'll do as I please, this might be the only way to help your precious May, so I suggest you let me see her."

"And why are you suddenly so keen on helping her hm?" Steven snapped, "As I recall you loathed that girl with every fibre of your being, so why do you wish to help her now? I thought you of all people would be laughing at her current situation!"

"I'm helping her because if she remains in the state she is now she will be a threat – I am merely eliminating that threat!" Maxie replied with equal fervour, "There that's what you were expecting wasn't it? Some sort of selfish answer? Or are you merely perturbed because Miss Maple called out to me for help and not you?"

Maxie's back collided painfully with the wall, aggravating his still healing wounds as Steven pinned him there by placing his arm across the ex-criminal's throat, putting pressure on the already bruised windpipe. However, rather then looking afraid or enraged Maxie smirked through his wince and laughed at Steven.

"Careful Steven, you wouldn't want to be removed from this case because of your wayward emotions now would you?" He rasped. Steven snarled and glared at the former head of Team Magma before releasing his hold and stepping back with a stony glare.

"Fine, I'll let you see her, but I swear Maxie if you twist her situation to your own selfish needs then I'll make sure you regret the day you were born!"

"Bold words Steven, can you back them up?" Maxie quipped, "You can stop glaring at me boy its not working. I assume, by now you've gotten a hold of my record, you should know above all that I won't be easily intimidated."

"I don't care about your goddam war veteran attitude Maxie. I'm not going to let any more harm come to May and if that means removing you from the picture I won't hesitate to do so."

"I wouldn't get so trigger happy if I were you, after all I might be poor May's only hope of recovery. I do believe time is of the essence here so I'd suggest taking me to her as soon as possible."

"...Follow me."

* * *

Maxie ignored the numerous hate-laden glares thrown in his direction as he entered the pokémon league headquarters and followed Steven down into one of the sub-basements. After passing through several iron doors using Steven's unique access code they came to the inner sanctum of the headquarters' lower levels. A special holding area had been crafted out of an old training arena. The heavy door was solid steel and locked with several dead bolts and electronic locks. A plexiglass viewing window allowed them to view the lone occupant of the makeshift cell. May was laid out on her back on what looked like a flat steel surgeon's table, heavy leather straps binding her in place even though her eyes were shut and she appeared quite unconscious and an IV drip was connected to her arm, presumably full of sedatives.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Two days, ever since we got you out we've been keeping her here, trying to figure out a way to reverse the process."

"I need to get inside."

"No."

"Steven you really think I want to help her?" Maxie sneered, "I'd like to get this done as quickly as possible so I don't have to worry about her hunting me down every other night trying to kill me!"

"Fine, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll wake up then."

"Just open the damn door."

Steven glared at the crimson haired man but nonetheless made his way over to the door and set about doing the arduous task of unlocking the massive door.

"Alright, you have ten minutes then I'm ordering you out."

"Can you put a hold on the IV drip?"

"No, if she was capable of contacting you before she should be able to now. I'm not risking our utter ruin on a hunch. You've got ten minutes, now go!"

Maxie smirked and slipped through the door and heard it close behind him with a dull thud. He cautiously made his way to May's side and carefully studied the sedated girl. They'd managed to strip off most of the body armour and helmet, leaving her in the neoprene suit and of course the cruel iron collar. With great reluctance he reached out and touched her hand. It was cold – almost like touch a corpse and sent a shudder of revulsion running up his spine. Without warning something akin to an electric jolt coursed through his body and he was sent reeling into blackness.

_'You came.'_

_'Yes...so is this a trap? Did Ardos put you up to this'_

_'No, Master doesn't know...yet.'_

_'What do you mean by that?'_

_'In my left arm – in my wrist, there's an implant that relays information back to Master, about my status and my location. He'll find me soon...he'll come for me. You're all going to die.'_

_'Not likely. Why exactly did you want me to come to you?'_

_'I need your help...I'm scared.'_

_'Ardos told me you were impervious to emotion.'_

_'I'm nearly flawless, but I am still just a prototype. Master is still training me to get rid of all emotions. He uses pain when I begin to doubt and so I stop doubting and the pain doesn't bother me.'_

_'How can I help you?'_

_'The scientists here want to take off my collar. Don't let them.'_

_'But that is what's keeping you under Ardos' control, you know that don't you?'_

_'Yes, but Master is clever. If to many connections are cut the collar will release a special toxin into my bloodstream and I will die in a matter of seconds.'_

_'I don't see how I can help you.'_

_'There are two connections that can be cut safely. The one attached to my medulla oblongata and the one attached to the top two vertebrae of my spine. If you can cut those then Master won't be able to use the electrical impulses he uses to keep me in line.'_

_'What about the implant in your wrist?'_

_'It must be removed also – as soon as possible and then I must be moved so Master cannot find me...so, will you help me?'_

_'Do you even remember who I am? You and I are not friends in any way, shape or form.'_

_'No, but I – trust you. It is an illogical decision to trust someone I do not know, but perhaps it is because it is illogical that I chose to act on it.'_

_'Fine...I will try to help you.'_

_'Thank you...what is your name?'_

_'...Maximilian Asher...you may call me Maxie. That is what you used to call me.'_

_'Oh...did I know you?'_

_'Somewhat.'_

_'Oh, alright then...thank you...Maxie.'_

Maxie found himself pulled back to reality by a harsh slap to the face. The ex-criminal blinked and found himself looking up at Steven, who looked torn between amusement and rage.

"You're an idiot," The Champion growled as he hauled Maxie back onto his feet, "Well I'm assuming she spoke to you again."

"Yes – you cannot remove that collar."

"What!?"

"If you try to remove it the collar will release a toxin into her system which will kill her with moments of doing so. There's also an implant in her left wrist which is constantly relaying information back to Ardos."

"So what do you propose we do then?"

"She said there were two wires that could be cut – one attached to her medulla oblongata the other is linked to her top two vertebrae. The implant must also be removed – its functioning as a GPS and it'll lead Ardos right to her."

"...Are you sure that's what she said?"

"She didn't _say_ anything Steven."

"Don't act smart I've no time for your petty attempts at humour."

"Then stop questioning everything I say and just trust me! Time is of the essence and Miss Maple's life is on the line here."

"Don't you dare act like you actually care about her well-being!" Steven snarled. Maxie met his glare with a steely gaze of his own as the two engaged in a staring match.

"I'm really getting tired of that attitude boy!" Maxie growled, "I'm obviously the only one who can help Miss Maple so as I've said before, if you want me to help your precious champion take your head out of your ass and listen to me!"

"Then you drop this pretentious act of actually caring about her!"

"You didn't see what I saw!" Maxie snarled, "You don't know what they did to her! While you and your pathetic league were running about Hoenn like a bunch of witless greenhorns, I watched them strip away her resolve, her spirit one little piece at a time. They tortured her for more then a week, they made her kill her own pokémon!"

"...My god...you do care about her don't you!"

"Preposterous, just what are you insinuating boy?" He growled. Steven's eyes hardened as he called Maxie's bluff and kept pressing this new angle.

"You care about her, that's why you've been acting more derisive then usual," Steven continued, "That's why you act so cold towards her – you care about her and you hate her for making you care."

"I've no time to stand here listening to the ramblings of an idiot!" Maxie snapped as he turned swiftly on his heel and strode down the hallway, "If you'll excuse me I have to see what is left of my organization! Tell Tabitha I will contact him later!"

Steven glared at Maxie's retreating form with renewed odium. Normally the former head of Team Magma was quite a skillful liar, but here his denial was so blatant. Whatever Ardos had done to rattle Maxie he'd certainly done a thorough job. Still, even if he'd somehow come to have an iota of feeling towards May there was not a chance Steven was going to allow him anywhere near her.

It took a great deal of willpower for Maxie to resist the nearly overwhelming desire to slam his head against the wall. Steven Stone had a knack for aggravating him, but never had he showed such outward frustration. His calm guise had been thoroughly shattered by Ardos and he'd yet to pick up the pieces.

* * *

The former leader of Team Magma was quite thankful for the darkness as he slipped unseen, out of the taxi and up the narrow mountain road. There was no point in trying to salvage anything from the ruin of his headquarters; from what he'd heard the entire section of cliff had been blasted away or collapsed into the sea. He still had a few outposts scattered throughout the region but those would be of little use now, more of a liability then anything. He'd already sent orders to said outposts to abandon them and destroy whatever data they held. So where did that leave him?

Maxie grimaced as he came to a halt in front of the securely locked door of the humble two story house – though it was more like a cabin then anything else with its rustic design. Every man had his origins and this old house was his. He had been born into a privileged family, but despite his wealth Maxie's father had loved the simple seclusion his mountain home offered. Getting the door opened proved a mite difficult as the snow was easily thigh deep where it had drifted against the solid oak door. After a few minutes of digging he managed to wrench the door open and stumble inside, quickly shutting the door behind him and locking the deadbolt. He wasted no time in making his way to the fire place, opening the vent and tossing a few dried birch splits into the brick hearth. He reached for his belt, searching for a pokéball before he realized his beloved Ninetails was no longer there. Ignoring the pang of guilt at his pokémon's fate he instead rummaged around until he found a book of matches and managed to start a small fire, illuminating the living room in a flickering golden light. Collapsing onto the worn leather couch he tugged at the collar of his heavy overcoat and flicked on a nearby lamp. Reclining back he stared at the flames dancing in the hearth, their willowy movements almost hypnotizing in their almost rhythmic patterns.

Maxie rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, mulling over his current situation. His organization was literally in shambles, even if Cipher were to be taken down it would be difficult, almost impossible to salvage it. Then, of course, there was the situation concerning Miss Maple...where did she fit in?

As much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to mentally justify helping her and he'd long since abandoned the notion of trying to convince himself it was merely for selfish reasons. With crushing swiftness he'd come to realize what exactly Ardos had done to him. He'd made him _care_. He cared about May's fate, he _wanted _to help her and not just to spite Ardos for taking what he considered to be his. But there was one thing the commander of Cipher had been wrong about. He wasn't enraged that Ardos had broken May when she was his to be broken. He didn't _want_ to break her and he now realized that he had never really wanted to. It was the fact that she challenged him, stood up to him that drove him to try and beat her down, but deep down even if it was subconsciously, he knew he'd never break her, she would never back down...and he, dare he say it, _liked _her because of it. He wanted to get her back, he needed her to challenge him again, he needed to have that stubborn young woman vexing him day in and day out...he needed her. The time she'd spent working with him and the time they'd spent in captivity together had only brought that painful admission into light.

He would get her back. He swore he would, even if Steven sought to block him at every turn. The silver haired champion had no right to act on her behalf nor control those she came into contact with. Lulled by the distant howling of the wind and the quiet crackling of the fire he gradually drifted into slumber still trying to untangle the web that had become his life.

The shrill electronic wail of the telephone roused Maxie, the damnable device earning itself a slew of curses as the disoriented and dazed man stumbled into the kitchen to answer it. Maxie grimaced at the cold, the fire having long since died, and ran a hand through his tangled crimson locks as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Maxie, its Steven."

"Ah you wish to continue to berate me further do you?"

"Believe me, under normal circumstanced I wouldn't even waste my time calling you."

"Indeed – wait how did you get this number anyway?"

"Tabitha was surprisingly cooperative when I offered to clear his criminal record."

"You know only the governor of Hoenn has the authority to do that."

"Perhaps, but obviously Tabitha doesn't."

"Is there any pertinence to this conversation whatsoever?"

"In fact there is; we've done what you or rather what May, asked of us. The two wires have been detached and the implant has been removed. She's still under heavy sedation and will remain as such until we can come up with another plan of action."

"Then I take it you want me to come back and try to re-establish contact with her hm?"

"Not right away, the incisions need time to heal at least a little. Come by tomorrow."

"Fine...Steven what pokémon was in that pokéball Miss Maple had with her on the day of our, ah liberation?"

"Her Blaziken, why?"

"...No reason. I shall attempt to return to the league headquarters tomorrow."

Without bothering to wait for a response he hung up the phone and ran a hand through his tousled hair again, _'Damn, I need a shower.'_

* * *

"So how is her condition?"

"Stable for the moment. The connection to her brain stem was particularly hard to remove, but it was an overall success," Steven replied icily, "We're still keeping her sedated therefore -"

"Therefore you need me to try and contact her again," Maxie finished with a smirk, earning him another stony glare from the silver haired Champion, "Yes, yes I understand, now if you'll permit me entry? Oh and if you could refrain from striking me again it would be most appreciated."

Steven wordlessly opened the door to the containment cell and allowed Maxie to slip inside. The former Team Magma leader carefully made his way to May's side. She still wore the black neoprene suit, but a portion had been cut away on the left arm to allow the removal of the implant. Bandages were wrapped around her wrist and neck, hiding the stitched incisions from view. Maxie drew a deep breath and hesitantly reached out to touch her hand. It took a few minutes but he soon felt the sickening jolt that was becoming all too familiar to him and was sent reeling into darkness.

_'I did not think you would return so soon.'_

_'I will leave if you wish.'_

_'No, I meant no offence, I was merely stating fact.'_

_'Indeed...it took considerably longer to establish contact this time; why?'_

_'Perhaps it is because you have begun removing the collar.'_

_'Then I suppose it should be taken as a positive sign. What should we do now?'_

_'Bring me out of sedation.'_

_'I cannot do that.'_

_'Why?'_

_'You cannot be trusted.'_

_'I understand you're suspicion, but you cannot ever hope to return me to my normal state unless I am allowed to awaken.'_

_'I'm sorry that is impossible.'_

_'It is the one called Steven is it not? I get the impression from you that is more his decision then yours.'_

_'This is entirely his decision. I am only helping you to eliminate you as a possible threat and because Mr. Stone is certainly capable of having me arrested – he's quite close to Hoenn's governor.'_

_'Well you must tell him to top sedating me. I know he wishes to have his May back...he said so.'_

_'Oh?'_

_'Yes, he comes in here sometimes and tries to communicate with me. I can hear him but he cannot hear me.'_

_'But you seem to be able to communicate with me just fine.'_

_'Yes, but I am unable to establish a similar connection with him...it seems that he and I are incompatible in that sense.'_

_'And you and I are?'_

_'Apparently.'_

_'Fine, I will try to convince him, but first you must answer a few questions.'_

_'Of course.'_

_'How exactly are we supposed to return you to your normal state if we cannot fully remove that collar?'_

_'The process will be long and extremely difficult. Master designed me to never be reverted back into a normal human...but without Master and the Professor constantly in my mind I think I have begun to devise a solution.'_

_'Would you care to elaborate.'_

_'You are a very impatient human. I believe that I can be taught to be human again, slowly immersed into a human life – under close supervision of course. I think if I am slowly taught then the connections from the collar will shut down slowly, one by one, thus avoiding the release of the toxin. Theoretically the collar should deactivate and then it should be possible to remove it.'_

_'Wait – I remember you speaking of an injection Ardos gave you, to alter your cellular structure, right down to your DNA.'_

_'That I have yet to figure out a solution for.'_

_'Miss Maple...do you know how they used to cure shadow pokémon?'_

_'No, Master never told me.'_

_'I thought I told you to stop calling him that. Now, as best as I can recall they either used the Relic Stone in the Orre region or a special machine designed by Professor Krane. I believe they are setting up a duplicate of Krane's machine here in the Hoenn region. Might it work on you?'_

_'I do not know...it is possible, but only after the collar is removed.'_

_'Alright...I will try to convince Steven to let you awaken, but I make no promises.'_

_'Thank you.'_

Maxie awoke on the cold linoleum floor with a pounding headache. He staggered onto his feet, rubbing at his temples as he headed for the door, stumbling out as Steven locked it behind him. The Hoenn Champion turned, pale eyes appraising him expectantly.

"Well?"

"She says she needs to be brought out of sedation."

"Impossible."

"That's what I told her," Maxie replied bluntly, "I tried to tell her you wouldn't allow it, but she maintains its a necessary step in regaining her humanity."

"Then why will she not contact me?"

"She's been trying but apparently you simply aren't receptive to her particular psychic resonance."

"...Are you mocking me?"

"May Ho-Oh strike me down if I lie."

"Considering you haven't burst into flames yet, continue, why must she be awakened?"

"She says that Ardos designed her so that it would be impossible to return her to a normal human state, but now that she's somewhat free of his control she thinks she has devised a possible solution."

"And that would be?"

"To put it bluntly she needs to be taught how to be human again, to slowly be re-immersed in the human world of emotions. By using a gradual process she hypothesizes that the collar's connections will be overridden one at a time, thus safely deactivating the collar without releasing the toxin so it can be removed," Maxie explained, gesturing towards May's prone form that lay strapped down onto the table beyond the plexiglass barrier, "As for the genetic mutation caused by the injection, once the collar is removed hopefully she can be healed using Krane's purifying machine...with some tweaking of course. Obviously for any of this to occur she must be brought out of sedation."

"I don't know...its an extremely risky gamble – the odds aren't exactly in our favour."

"You mean your favour, my part in this is done," Maxie sneered, "I take my leave of you and this whole bloody mess. Do what you will Steven I don't really care, I delivered my message as promised, this is entirely your decision."

With that he turned swiftly on his heel and strode down the hallway out of sight. Steven watched his retreating figure for a few moments before returning his attentions to May, still laying prone in her cell. '_Damn, what a mess...'_

Could he really risk bringing her out of sedation? If what Maxie said was true then it really was the only way to get her back. Reaching into his pocket the silver haired Champion pulled out a tattered photograph. Unfolding it and smoothing down the edges he smiled at the image. It depicted May and her Blaziken standing next to him and his Metagross right after she'd beaten the pokémon league and had her name recorded in the hall of fame. The girl, barely thirteen years old then, had a goofy grin plastered on his face and holding up two fingers in the classic 'V' sign. He stood next to her with an equally large grin on his face, ruffling her hair. With a heavy sigh he put the photograph back into his pocket and halted one of the doctor's as he rushed past.

"Doctor...bring Miss Maple out of sedation."

"B-But Sir she's extremely volatile! Are you sure this is wise?"

"Just trust me...this might be the only chance we have of getting her back."

* * *

Island Wolf: I have to say I think this was one of my better chapters, in my opinion anyway. I really enjoy writing Maxie's inner conflict, like I said its a guilty pleasure lol. Well alright then, I'm off - until the next update ladies and gents, I bid you good day ;)


	7. Complications

Island Wolf: Chapter 7! WOOO! Haha I can't believe I've gotten this far and I'm so pleased with the response, to the readers - you guys are AWESOME! :)

* * *

Earthen brown eyes reflected the golden flames as the danced in the hearth, swaying to an invisible song as they cracked and frolicked in the brickwork fireplace. Maxie closed his eyes and groaned softly, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to alleviate his mounting headache. Damn, he really needed to get his glasses replaced – the reoccurring migraines were becoming problematic. Releasing pent of frustration in the form of a sigh the former master criminal sipped at a cup of Earl Grey tea, looking quite exhausted as he slumped in the overstuffed armchair he'd drawn close to the fireplace to ward of the bitter chill of the winter night. He'd just returned from a meeting with Tabitha – the last person he could really trust. He'd agreed to spread the word to the outposts to disband until further notice and protect what assets they could. Both Admin and his commander would then go into hiding until this disaster blew over, something Maxie was more then willing to do. He wanted nothing more to do with Cipher, not after all that had happen, though he still retained a fleeting hope that his Ninetails would be rescued. That pokémon was his oldest and dearest friend, not that he'd say it aloud to anyone for fear of damaging his ruthless reputation.

A growl rumbled deep in his chest when the phone started ringing, the shrill electronic wail shattering the serene quiet that Maxie had just submerged himself into. Fully prepared to vent his fury on whatever poor soul dared to call him he made his way to the kitchen and retrieved the damnable device.

"You have exactly three seconds to give me a viable reason as to why you called me!"

"Maxie?"

"Steven? What in Ho-Oh's name do you want?"

"We have a...situation."

"I don't have time for niceties Steven just say your piece and be done with it."

"Look, we brought May out of sedation as you suggested -"

"No not as I suggested, as she requested."

"Whatever, it doesn't make an inch of difference now!" Steven snapped on the other end, "Look the point is that she's awake."

"Well judging from the lack of screams in the background and no trace of panic in your voice I'm guessing she hasn't ripped the place apart yet so why are you calling me?"

"Because she won't listen to anything we say, she keeps asking for you and she says she'll only speak with you, nobody else."

"Is that so?" Maxie murmured with a wry smirk. He could practically picture Steven's incensed expression on the other end of the line. A low growl would seem to confirm that suspicion, "Well you've made it quite clear you don't want me anywhere near her Steven and I'm quite content to stay out of this bloody mess, if that is all I'll be hanging up now."

"No, wait!"

"What?"

There was a moment's pause before Steven's muffled sigh could be heard through the phone. When he spoke his voice remained tense but had an undercurrent of pleading to it.

"Look, can you please just – get down here."

"I fail to see why I should help either of you, I see no profit in it for me."

"I'll have your criminal record wiped clean, Tabitha's also."

"Only the Governor has authority to do that."

"Yes but as Champion I'm in the Governor's good books and he owes me a nice few favours."

"...Fine, I will see what she wants but as soon as we get to the bottom of her illogical request I'm leaving and I do not want to be disturbed again."

"Agreed," Steve replied in a tone that clearly stated he would like nothing more, "Just get down here as soon as you can."

* * *

"Now then, can you explain to me what exactly is going on?"

"Gladly," Steven grumbled as he lead Maxie through the winding corridors of the League Headquarters until they stopped at the containment cell where May was being held, "As I said to you earlier she keeps asking for you and she refuses to speak with anyone until she talks to you."

"Why didn't she contact me psychically like before?"

"Apparently that ability is beyond her now," Steven replied as he set about opening the various locks before pulling it open with a grunt, "Make it quick."

"No I'll just take my merry time!" Maxie mumbled sarcastically as he slipped into the cell, listening as the door shut behind him with a muffled thud. His gaze, however, was fixed on the sight in front of him. May, still in her black Cipher uniform set on top of the metal table, legs criss-crossed with an almost childlike expression of curiosity as she observed him.

"You came."

"I did," Maxie nodded, "Though I don't know why...I was hoping you could illuminate. Why did you ask for me? Steven's more then willing to help you now."

"But I don't trust him."

"And you trust me?"

"Yes."

"You don't know how absurd you sound," He sighed, shaking his head. In another situation he might've taken the time to smirk at Steven as he watched through plexiglass window, but now...he was confused and exhausted and really in no mood for human contact, "Why do you keep asking for me? Why won't you just let Steven help you? He's your friend Miss Maple, not me. We're anything but friends."

"But I want _you _to help me," May insisted, uncrossing her legs so that they dangled over the edge of the table, "I don't trust the others...I want you to teach me how to be human again."

"Miss Maple you're being quite illogical -"

"I want to go with you."

"P-Preposterous!" Maxie stuttered, "I have no desire to keep you in my company, let alone devote my time to teach you how to be human again! Its absurd! Besides Steven would never allow it!"

"Please, you are the only person I can trust."

"But why me?"

"...I do not know," She admitted quietly as she slid off the edge of the table, "But I – I do not think I can return to a human state if I stay with the one you call Steven. I simply do not trust him, besides..."

"Besides what? I see you still haven't learned to elaborate."

"I have, what I think humans refer to as a bond – with you."

"A bond? I do not think you know what you speak of."

"Perhaps not, but there is something strange about my mental and physical responses around you that does not happen when the one called Steven attempts to talk to me."

"And just what what do these responses entail?"

"A quickening of pulse, increased respiratory functions, mental capacities are slightly altered, I believe you refer to it as, excitement?"

"W-What?"

"Then after initial contact pulse returns to resting rate, respiratory functions return to normal rate and mental capacities are further altered, I think that is known as contentment?"

"I – I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"I cannot do that."

"Then I can never regain my humanity. I only have this peculiar response around you and I feel that you are the key to the door."

"I think you are merely confused."

"No, Master Ardos and Professor Farren made sure that it would be close to impossible to return me to normal, even as a prototype the Professor boasted a 98% guarantee...I believe you may be the key variable that comprises the 2% remainder that could potentially reverse the process."

"I – I cannot do this."

"Please...I have no one else to turn to." She said softly, her violet eyes pleading. Maxie could only hold her gaze for the briefest of moments before he had to look away, a strange pressure building in his chest. Again, that incessant voice in the back of his mind made itself heard, chiding him. _'This wouldn't have happened if you'd protected her. Its your fault, you didn't stand up for her.'_

Maxie did the mental equivalent of shaking his head, trying to dispel the dangerous train of thought but it would not leave him. It seemed the only way to silence his damn conscience would be to help the blasted girl.

"I'll – I'll try to talk to Steven."

"Thank you, I – appreciate it."

"I highly doubt that," He grumbled as he headed for the door. Once outside the cell he was instantly subjected to Steven's increasingly familiar glare, "I'm assuming you heard all that."

"Yes," He hissed, "And there's no way I'm letting her go with you!"

"Then good luck getting your girl back. You heard her, she won't allow herself to go with anyone else. She has herself convinced I'm the only one who can – who can -"

"Who can what? Be her salvation?"

"In a manner."

"It was your inability to protect her that led us to this entire bloody mess!"

"As I recall Steven, you told me not to harm her, you said nothing about protecting her!" Maxie snarled, despite the little voice in his head sounding its agreement, "Don't you dare insinuate that this is my fault!"

"It is and you cannot deny it!"

"Then let me help her goddammit and make things right!"

Steven stepped back a pace, caught on the unawares by Maxie's sudden outburst. Said crimson haired man was currently trying to regain his composure, straightening his coat and flicking a few stray strands of fiery hair away from his pale face. Both men were locked in a standoff until Steven finally looked away and let out a heavy sigh.

"I – fine...I see no other option. I will let her go with you, but you must promise to keep her safe, do not let her leave that house of yours. Keep her safe, keep her hidden and – help her."

"...I will do what I can. Can you gather up some of her things?"

"Already done, I – I had been hoping to take her to a safe house myself and care for her."

"Have her things brought out to the truck and I'll take her straight to my home and keep her there. Ardos shouldn't be able to find her now; very few people know where I actually live. That house is almost completely off the grid."

"Keep in contact. I want to know the moment anything happens, be it a change in her condition or something unforeseen."

"Fine, just get her ready for transport."

* * *

It was a long, silent drive back to Maxie's hidden mountain home. The entire time May sat up straight, as though her spine had been replaced by an iron rod, and her violet eyes were intently focused on the snowy road before them. Every now and again Maxie would risk casting a glance her way, but for fear that she would see him he never allowed himself to look for long. He mentally cursed himself for allowing May to coerce him into this situation, but dammit the girl was as manipulative as a Seviper. How the bloody hell was he supposed to help her?

The former leader of Team Magma breathed a silent sigh of relief when they finally came to the turn off that would take them deeper into the snow covered mountains to his family home. May's silence and lack of movement were beginning to unnerve him; not once had she glanced his way since they left the league headquarters. Once they'd rolled into the driveway he placed the truck in park and found the resolve to look at her directly. She met his gaze with a curious expression, like a scientist who'd encountered some unexpected variable in their experiment.

"Well...this is it," He said with a rather pathetic gesture at the rustic house beyond the windshield of the truck, "Erm, I'll take your bag, just wait for me by the door."

With a wordless nod the shadow trainer slipped out of the truck, glancing left and right like a wary animal as she cautiously made her way onto the front porch whilst Maxie retrieved the duffel bag of clothing and other belongings Steven had provided. He clumsily unlocked the door and gestured for her to enter before following, locking the door behind him. _'Dear Ho-Oh...if Tabitha ever finds out about this I'll never live it down.'_

"I would like to thank you for assisting me...and I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused you."

May's monotone voice was quick to snap him out of his reverie and he looked almost startled at her quiet apology. He looked away and deposited the duffel bag on the hardwood floor.

"Its – alright," He muttered, "I agreed to this voluntarily."..._'well somewhat.'_

She simply stood there, looking up at him expectantly while he seemed determined not to meet her violet gaze. The sickly hue greatly unnerved him – especially when he kept picturing the bright sapphire blue they'd once been; so pure and gem-like in their clarity in comparison to the glazed violet that now greeted him at every turn.

"Your room is upstairs, first one on your left – private bathroom of course," He said quietly, risking the smallest of direct glances before continuing, "I'm guessing you'd like to be rid of that uniform."

She nodded mechanically before doing something quite unexpected. Reaching up she fiddled with the back of her suit until she managed to partially unzip the back and began tugging it off.

"What are you doing!?" Maxie hissed as he lunged forward and grabbed her wrists to stop her from getting the suit past the top of her shoulders, mentally cursing when he felt his face heat up slightly at her unexpected action. She looked at him with a quizzical expression, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly in what presumably was confusion.

"Did you not just order me to take off my uniform?"

"I merely gave you the opportunity and that sort of thing is to be erm, done in private."

"Really? Master always ordered me to undress in front of him." She replied, the confusion growing more evident in her expression. Maxie's earthen brown eyes darkened at the sudden revelation and he abruptly released his grip on her.

"Just what do you mean by that Miss Maple? Do you mean that he ordered you to undress so they could monitor you or experiment?"

"No, at least that's what Master never called it," She replied, tilting her head to one side slightly, "He said it was just another order to obey."

"And just what did these orders entail?"

"He would undress to, then he'd touch me and do other such things though I didn't really understand the meaning of them. Sometimes he would make me touch him. Why? Is that wrong?"

"Well, yes – if it against your will," Maxie replied, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. He could feel hot, inexplicable anger surging through his veins. How dare Ardos assail a poor defenceless girl? He may have been a criminal but as a gentleman never had he stooped _that _low, "You should never allow someone to do that to you unless you wish it so."

"But he's my Master."

"That doesn't make it right!" He snapped, "Rape is still rape; and he is not your Master! I do not want to hear you refer to him as that again!"

"Then you wish me to refer to you as Master?"

"No!" He snarled, whirling upon her as his rage finally surfaced, "Nobody is your Master! You are your own person – no one can control you!"

May blinked; her violet eyes wide and confused, painfully reminiscent of a lost child. Maxie sighed and his shoulders dropped a fraction as he picked up the duffel bag and handed it to her. For the first time since she'd been stripped of her humanity he managed to meet her gaze head on without wavering.

"No one controls you, but you Miss Maple, you are your only Master," He said quietly, "Here, Steven gathered up some of your clothes and belongings. I suggest you go upstairs to your room and get cleaned up. I shall be down here should you need anything."

With another wordless nod she silently headed into the main hallway and then disappeared up the stairs. Once she'd vanished from sight Maxie collapsed into the nearest chair and cradled his head in his hands. He felt sick, both with rage and just at the mere notion of what Ardos had done. He'd taken advantage of May's brainwashed state in the most foul way possible. A growl erupted from his throat as he muttered a dark oath; if he ever got the chance he would kill Ardos with his bare hands for ruining not one, but two lives. When and if May ever regained her natural state there was no doubt in his mind that she would be a shattered wreck of her former self. She'd killed one of her dearest pokémon and had repeatedly been raped. How on earth could her sensitive mind handle all that once the floodgates of emotions were opened? Still what was more was the oh so damnable feeling of concern the thought evoked in him. Could he really bear seeing her spirit shatter all over again?

...He wasn't so sure he could.

Craving a distraction he stood and made his way to the kitchen, tossing his coat over the back of a chair as he busied himself with preparing a light supper. Surely even a shadow trainer must require some sort of nourishment. Settling on a simple pasta dish he rummaged through the kitchen, trying to regain his bearings...it had been a long time indeed since he'd had to stay in this old mountain dwelling. Whilst he prepared the simple meal he allowed himself to dwell on past thoughts and memories of when he'd last actually lived in this house. He winced slightly when he realized that it had been indeed twenty years, twenty long years,_'blast, where did the time go?'_

Yes it had been a long time, but he could quite clearly remember his last days in this house. It was shortly after he'd gotten out of the military and started Team Magma. The faintest whisper of rustling clothing alerted him to someone entering the kitchen, presumably his not-so-wanted guest. He glanced over his shoulder and saw May sitting at the table looking somewhat forlorn and out of place. Gone was the black neoprene suit, in its stead were a simple pair of faded jeans and a thin blue and grey hoodie. Her hair, still damp from what he guessed was a shower, fell limply about her thin shoulders. She looked almost normal, were it not for the hollow violet eyes that scanned the room with a rather dispassionate expression.

"Are you - hungry?" He asked hesitantly. May cocked her head to one side and her ever classic quizzical expression returned. Sensing her confusion he turned to her fully, leaning back against the counter, "Surely Ardos gave you some form of nourishment?"

"Oh yes, twice a day through nutrition tablets and intravenous drugs," She replied bluntly, "But now that you mention it I am experiencing a most peculiar sensation in my abdomen, a sort of dull pain – no more like mild nausea but with a sharp edge."

"You're hungry," Maxie answered with a wry smirk, "Perfect because I've already took the liberty of making dinner. You'll soon learn Miss Maple that there is far more pleasure in gaining nutrients through eating then through use of drugs."

"It seems rather inefficient."

"That's what makes us human...we're ultimately inefficient creatures," He shrugged. He almost smirked at the bizarreness of the conversation; discussing the human condition with someone who basically had little more emotion then an android, "You'll learn in time."

He continued his preparations in silence. Once done he set a plateful down in front of May before taking a seat opposite to her before proceeding to eat his own dinner, blatantly ignoring May's presence. She looked at the food for a few moments before picking up her fork. After another few minutes of wary prodding she finally twirled some of the pasta around her fork and took a mouthful. Although he hardly glanced up from his own plate Maxie was careful to observe her reaction. At first she chewed and swallowed with seemingly no outward reaction, but after a few more bits he saw her lips twitch in what could almost be described as the ghost of a smile. Maxie allowed himself a small, triumphant smirk of his own. Progress perhaps? Maybe it wasn't such a hopeless venture after all.

There was little to no progress after dinner despite the initially positive signs. The former champion trainer spent the next several hours in the living room staring blankly out the window and Maxie really couldn't bring himself to attempt any sort of conversation. It was roughly eleven o'clock when she'd finally made a sound.

It wasn't anything extraordinary, merely a slight shifting of posture and a tiny yawn. Still the fact that she'd made such a noise seemed to confuse her and she glanced over at Maxie expectantly. He looked at her over the rims of his glasses (by some fortuitous circumstance he'd found a spare pair laying about, they weren't quite the right prescription but it was better then nothing) and smirked.

"That was a yawn Miss Maple, you are feeling tired. Another new experience for you?"

"Yes, Master and the Professor used to hook me up to the monitors and a power source. They called it 're-charging'."

"Were you conscious?"

"Yes, but my mental capacities functioned at a more basic level."

"That is not the natural method of rest for a human," Maxie said, leaning forward slightly as he spoke as he attempted to explain, "You are now experiencing fatigue due to a lack of energy. We humans have our own nightly ritual to regain that lost energy called sleep. It involves a temporary, but natural loss of consciousness. The body brings itself back to consciousness after a sufficient rest period and energy levels have been restored."

"I see – that is what a bed is for is it not?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall – go to bed?"

"That would be the appropriate action," Maxie nodded. May returned his nod and wordlessly stood as she made her way to the stairs and disappeared from sight. Maxie sighed and shook his head as she darted up the stairs, "Goodnight Miss Maple."

The former leader of Team Magma leaned back and slumped in his chair. He dragged a hand through his tangled hair and watched the flames dancing in the hearth through half closed eyes. Eventually the flickering fire lulled him into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Maxie was awakened by a strange tickling sensation on his face. His eyes fluttered open only to see two pools of endless violet greet him. He jerked upright and tried to back away, but the chair effectively halted any means of escape. May tilted her head to one side and observed his reaction with something akin to curiosity.

"Miss Maple what are you doing?"

"Why were you sleeping in the chair?"

"I fell asleep here last night," Maxie replied tersely, "Now, can you please remove yourself from my lap?"

"But I thought you were supposed to sleep in a bed?"

"That is the normal procedure yes, but sometimes we simply fall asleep before we reach the bed and so we rest there, now could you please get off of me? Its generally not – proper conduct." He said, feeling his face heat up slightly from the unexpected closeness. May wordlessly slid off of his lap and took up her previous position by the window, staring out blankly at the snow covered forest and mountain slopes. Straightening his glasses he stood and stretched, wincing as his sore back protested the movement. Without a word he headed upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes. He hadn't been expecting _that _kind of wake up call. It wouldn't have been that bad if it weren't for the fact that she was completely oblivious to the effect she had on him. Now freshly showered and newly dressed he descended downstairs to prepare a quick breakfast. He glanced into the living room and saw that May had not moved from her position by the window. He shrugged and continued about his business; as long as she wasn't making a nuisance of herself he did not care.

"Do all humans react the way you do upon awakening?"

Maxie jumped at the sound of May's voice and whirled around to find her standing before him, looking up expectantly at him. The former Team Magma leader forced himself to calm down and allowed his rigid posture to relax.

"Well no – its normally a very fluid process," He said, "But you startled me; I was not expecting to see you when I woke up."

"You look different when you sleep."

"Is that so." He muttered as he turned his back to her and rested his hands against the edge of the counter-top. He heard the legs of a chair scraping against the hardwood floor and assumed she'd taken a seat.

"Yes; your face is much more relaxed. You look younger, almost like you do in the photographs."

"Photographs?"

"Yes, the ones above the mantle. There are several portraits of you in a uniform and then more groups shots of you and similarly garbed men, most with at least one pokémon by their side. You had a Vulpix."

"Indeed I did," Maxie murmured as he turned around to face her again, "I was in the military once – quite a long time ago. I saw active service in the North Wars about twenty years back. That Vulpix was my first pokémon – saved me on more then one occasion."

"I see...what happened after the wars?"

"I left with the rank of Captain with a large group of other...'discontents'. We were unhappy with the way the government treated us after our service in the wars...it eventually led to the formation of Team Magma. Our original goal was to expand the landmass so that there wouldn't have to be any more pointless wars over land. There would be plenty of room for both people and pokémon."

"...I stopped you didn't I."

"You did...eight years ago you came tearing through the Hoenn region and singlehandedly took out my entire organization; though admittedly our goals had strayed from our original design, settling on something far more – selfish."

"What happened to your Vulpix?"

"...It eventually evolved into a Ninetails...its currently being held captive as a – a shadow pokémon," Maxie replied, fighting to swallow his bile at the very mention of his companion, "Gone...just like everything else."

"I am sure Steven will find a way to get them back. He told me a boy named David is coming to Hoenn to help take back the stolen pokémon and eliminate Cipher."

"Indeed...erm, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good, I just finished making breakfast...Miss Maple, I'd like to speak to you later today. I have questions that need answering if I'm going to be able to help you."

"Alright, I shall do my best to answer them."

* * *

Maxie took up his usual place in the overstuffed armchair nearest to the fireplace whilst May sat down by the window again. She stared out at the picturesque mountain scenery, but her empty violet gaze made the former Team Magma leader wonder if she was really seeing what was beyond the window.

"Miss Maple, I apologize if my questions seem rather probing but it is necessary," He said quietly. May turned so that she was facing him and nodded slowly for him to continue, "Did you reveal Groudon's location to them?"

"No, I was taken away before I could divulge that information, but they have a general idea of his location already."

"I see...do you know how they came to possess Kyogre?"

"When they raided Team Aqua's base they found information that led them to Kyogre's resting place. It was still in its ancient slumber, which made catching it much easier. Groudon, on the other hand, has only been asleep for eight years. He'll be much harder to catch. They wanted to wait until I was absolutely perfected before attempting to storm Sootopolis and the Cave of Origins."

"That is – somewhat comforting," Maxie admitted, "Now for something a little more personal. Have you felt any change in your condition since we've separated you from Ardos?"

"Not particularly...well there is a definite lacking of constant electrical impulses from the collar, but I still do not – _feel_."

"So nothing is different?"

"Not yet...well there is one thing."

"Oh?"

"Yes, last night after I went to 'sleep' I experienced a very bizarre phenomenon. Even though I was unconscious as you said I could see flashes of images and audio anomalies, but they did not make any sense."

"Ah, I believe you had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes, its very normal," Maxie explained, "They are a product of your subconscious mind, random patterns of thought or memory can sometimes be 'projected', for lack of a better word, into your sleeping mind in the form of a dream. One might experience visual or audio dreams or may even experience physical sensations. If you do not mind me asking, what did you see or hear in your dream?"

"I – am not sure. I could see eyes watching me in the dark and many voices were speaking to me but I could not tell what they were saying."

"That sounds more like a nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"It is a dream that's content is usually unpleasant or frightening."

"Oh...there was something else as well," She continued, "When I awoke my pulse was elevated as were my respiratory functions due to impulses from my sympathetic nervous system. It was not a desirable sensation."

"Fight or Flight reaction, that's quite understandable."

"But the Professor told Master that my sympathetic nervous system should not function for it is a reaction to stimuli that would normally frighten a human or put them on edge. I have no emotion so therefore the sympathetic nervous system should not be active."

"Well maybe its a good sign," Maxie offered, "Perhaps you are learning to _feel _again, even if on a subconscious level."

Without warning the shrill cry of the telephone echoed through the house. Quietly excusing himself Maxie headed for the kitchen and plucked the device from its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Maxie? Its Steven."

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to call."

"Look I wanted to inform you that David and Eldes have finally arrived. David's already working opening the door to Blaziken's heart. Speaking of which how is May doing?"

"To be honest there hasn't been much of a change but I do believe there is some slight progress. She's reported feeling some very human sensations, not much, but at least its something. Still she hasn't yet shown any sign of distress."

"Why? Are you expecting her to?"

"Steven, he made her kill her own pokémon and I believe – I believe Ardos may have personally assaulted her, taken advantage of her complete obedience."

"...Maxie are you insinuating that he raped her?"

"I believe so."

"That bastard! I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

"You'll have to wait in line Steven," Maxie replied dryly, "But I believe when Miss Maple finally regains her humanity – it will all come crashing down on her."

"...Do you think she'll be able to cope?"

"I honestly do not know. Miss Maple has proven to be an incredibly strong and stubborn individual, but her mental state will be very fragile and the full gravity of the situation hitting her all at once may very well break her."

"Keep a close eye on her and let me know the moment anything happens."

"Of course."

"Maxie wait – I have one more thing to discuss with you."

"What?"

"Do you – have feelings for May?"

"...Where did you get such a preposterous idea?" Maxie asked smoothly, retaining his composure despite his racing heart and tightening chest. There was a moment of silence on the other end when Steven's muffled sigh finally broke through.

"Just – take care of her."

With a muted click the line went dead. Maxie stared at the telephone and swallowed thickly, finding that his throat had gone quite dry. He hung up the phone and slowly turned around only to have a pair of violet eyes greet him. He stumbled backwards, his back colliding painfully with the wall as his heart leapt into his throat. May cocked her head to one side, clearly bemused by his reaction.

"Did I...startle you again?"

"Erm, yes," He stammered, "That is the way people generally act to something unexpected or startling"

"Oh."

"Yes, erm...was there something you needed?"

"No, I was merely curious as to the subject of yours and Steven's conversation. I assume that's who you were talking to since I distinctly heard you refer to him."

"Yes, it was about you actually," Maxie replied, leaning back against the wall to gain some distance between them, "He is very concerned for your well-being."

"I know – I believe he is infatuated with me." May replied. Maxie looked slightly surprised at her blatancy, but he masked it with a shrug.

"Look, I need to leave here for a little bit – to check on my remaining assets. I shall return later this evening; I trust you shall be alright on your own for a few hours?"

"Yes."

"If you need to contact me you can call my cell phone – I left the number on the counter," Maxie said, mentally wincing at how – marital he sounded, like doting husband about to leave his wife on a business trip, _'Alright stop that train of thought right there!'_, "I'll be back before dark."

May nodded silently before heading back into the living room and sitting down by the window again and staring out at the scenery beyond. He shook his head as he grabbed his coat and keys before heading out the door. After ridding the windshield and windows of snow he climbed inside and started the vehicle, the diesel engine roaring to life. He silently thanked Tabitha for pulling a few business strings and getting him his own transport. He had a very strong dislike of taxis and asking Steven Stone for a lift was out of the question. The black truck rolled down the snow covered mountain road before joining onto the main highway that would take him to Lilycove. He own several small businesses in the area and he'd yet to check on their status since before his imprisonment. He just hoped that his cell phone would remain quiet today.

* * *

Island Wolf: And Denial ain't just a river in Egypt...okay that was lame, my apologies. I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, hope you're all satisfied as well :)


	8. Progression

Island Wolf: rawr this is not my favorite chapter - its rather lackluster compared to the others in my opinion but -**sighs**- its neccessary I'm afraid. Oh and for all you Maxie x May fans there is finally some fluff! XD not much but its there!

* * *

The drive back seemed excruciatingly long to a thoroughly exhausted Maxie. His efforts had served to ease his concerns as these particular assets remained untouched by Cipher's raid. That was good, it meant he'd have something to rely on now and for the days ahead– seeing as Team Magma had been unofficially disbanded for the foreseeable future. Relief washed over him when the lights of the house appeared through the gloom. He shut off the truck and climbed out, locking the doors behind him before stepping onto the veranda and inside his home. He'd barely managed to close the door behind him when a dark blur slammed into him and pinned him against the wall, pressing something cold and sharp against his throat. His startled brown eyes locked with the empty violet orbs of his attacker's and he suddenly found himself released. May stepped back, her face a blank mask as she lowered the knife. Maxie rubbed at his throat and stared at her with a mixture of shock and wariness.

"My apologies – I thought you were an intruder."

"Its alright," He murmured as he took off his heavy coat, "Where did you get that knife?"

"The kitchen."

"Ah...nothing unexpected happened I trust."

"No...but I think I 'fell asleep' as you refer to it, on the couch this afternoon."

"That's nothing to be concerned about," He sighed as he gently took the knife from her and made his way to the kitchen to return it to its proper place, "You must've been tired, its a natural reaction."

"I thought it only occurred at night."

"It usually happens at night, but it can happen at any time throughout the day provided you are tired enough."

"Oh."

"Yes...well, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Alright, just wait a little while and I'll prepare something to eat."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed without incident. May showed no real outward signs of progress, but she did reveal a rather startling dream to Maxie that sent his heart racing and blood boiling. She'd told him that she'd dreamt of Ardos, that he was touching her again, but this time she had refused to comply and needless to say things had escalated. On the one hand the fact that Ardos continued to hold an influence over her both infuriated and sickened him, but the fact that she had refused meant she was beginning to differentiate between Ardos and those she was with now, perhaps indicating that she was beginning to differentiate between right and wrong instead of blindly following orders.

The next morning began a little more smoothly then yesterday's. For one Maxie had actually managed to make it into his own bed this time and to there was no May sitting on his lap to greet him...though secretly the latter hadn't been all that unpleasant.

After a quick shower he dressed himself and headed downstairs, expecting to see her sitting by the window as per usual but when he entered the living room he found himself completely alone. He shrugged and assumed she had yet to awaken and set about preparing himself a light breakfast. Roughly two hours later found the former Team Magma leader sitting in his designated armchair reading the newspaper. A slight shuffling caused him to look up and he saw May wordlessly enter the living room before taking up her usual spot by the window. They sat in silence for a little while until Maxie noticed something odd. Instead of her normal rigid posture she was slumped over the arm of the couch and her face was slightly flushed. A lightly smothered cough increased his growing suspicions and he quietly set aside his paper before making his way over to her.

"Miss Maple are you feeling alright?"

"No – my inner homoeostasis has been disrupted somehow. My core temperature has risen by several degrees, my throat feel constricted, I am experiencing nausea and I feel the most peculiar sensation of cold chills." She deadpanned. Maxie frowned and gingerly felt her forehead.

"You're right about the fever." He muttered. She looked up and him and blinked owlishly.

"Fever?"

"Yes, you Miss Maple, are sick."

"Sick? That is impossible, the Professor said I was impervious to bacterial infection or viruses."

"Well either the Professor was wrong or your immune system has been disrupted by all the stress lately."

"Well – what do I do about it?"

"Just stay here for a moment, I shall return in a moment."

May just sat there looking confused while Maxie stood and left, returning moments later with a thick blanket which he draped around her small frame. Compulsively brushing her bangs out of her face with the halfhearted excuse of checking her temperature again, he eased her into a reclined position on the couch.

"Try to see if you can sleep it off," He said. Just as he was rising to return to his armchair she reached out and grabbed his hand. It was his turn to look confused as he arched a slender eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Can you – touch my forehead again? It created a most - positive response in my neural receptors." She mumbled. Maxie's eyes narrowed as he studied her closely. Was it merely his mind playing tricks on him or did her eyes seem the slightest bit closer to indigo today? He hesitated for a moment before sitting down beside her and complying to her wish. He brushed her hair away from her face again and pressed his hand against her feverish skin. She sighed and seemed to settle down as her eyes fluttered shut. Eventually he'd gone from simply touching her forehead to stroking her hair – much the same way he had the night before she'd been taken away and turned into a heartless killing machine. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to hold her as he had done that night but he resisted. Once he was sure she was asleep he pulled back and returned to his armchair, but found no comfort in reading the newspaper. Instead he focused on watching May's slumbering form and trying to sort out the turmoil of his emotions.

Why was he even helping her? Why did he feel such concern? Was he merely guilty that he'd not prevented her fate...or did he actually _care _for her?

Maxie groaned and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead. It was getting harder and harder to convince himself that he was merely doing this as some sort of penance. Just the thought of her being under the care of anyone else was enough to make him growl and the more he dwelt upon it the more he began to realize that he really did _want _to take care of her, he _wanted_ to see her get better, he _wanted_ to protect her...

Damn, after just a few days his composure was unravelling. How much longer could he last?

_'Oh May, what are you doing to me?' _

_

* * *

_

It only took a few days for May to fight off her illness and once she'd sufficiently recovered Maxie became dead-set on suppressing whatever feelings he had towards her, but trying not to shut her out completely. He was trying to bring out her humanity and giving her the cold shoulder wouldn't help the situation in the slightest. Still the next two weeks were hard going for both parties. May showed little progress despite earlier positive signs, and Maxie was having a hard time suppressing his emotional turmoil...especially on one particular occasion when she'd stumbled in on him after he'd just gotten out of the shower. He was just extremely grateful he'd been wearing a towel at the time. Still, he was just waiting for the day when it all came crashing down and it was driving him to distraction. He was jumpy and irritable and he was afraid that his shifting demeanour was causing her to withdraw rather then express any potential sign of emotion.

Roughly two and a half weeks after May's illness things began taking a steep turn and it was hard to discern whether it was good or bad. He'd simply wandered into the kitchen early one morning to fix himself a light breakfast and nearly got a heart attack for his efforts.

The former leader of Team Magma stifled a yawn as he lumbered into the kitchen. It was still fairly dark but he'd found himself unable to sleep. His hand searched along the wall until it came in contact with the light switch and he flicked it on, revealing that he was not alone...though he instantly wish he was.

May stood by the sink, a knife in her right hand, crimson smears on the gleaming blade and her left hand and wrist marred by long gashes, blood staining the alabaster flesh and dripping onto the hardwood floor. For a moment he found himself unable to speak before he finally lurched forward and pried the knife from her grasp. He set it onto the counter and gently took her hand, inspecting the profusely bleeding wounds.

"M-Miss Maple what on earth were you doing!?"

"I was wondering if I would respond to pain." She said. Maxie cursed and very gently began manoeuvring her upstairs to one of the bathrooms, forcing her to sit down on the edge of the tub. Wetting a facecloth he cleaned the cuts and was relieved to find that most of them weren't all that deep, but the sight of the self-inflicted wounds made his chest tighten painfully.

"Foolish girl!" he muttered as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and bandages. He soaked the washcloth in disinfectant and looked at her with veiled pity, "This may sting a bit."

As gently as he could he rubbed the disinfectant soaked cloth over the cuts, and she winced.

They both looked up at each other at the same time immediately following her flinch and Maxie wasn't sure with to smile or glower at her. He chose instead to focus on her cuts and once he'd cleaned them all he wrapped her hand and wrist in the bandages and fasted them in place.

"That was extremely reckless!" He finally snapped, "You lost a significant amount of blood, the situation could've quickly gotten out of hand."

"I felt pain."

"Furthermore you could've easily just -"

"Maxie, I felt pain...I _felt._"

"You – you felt?" He repeated, looking slightly dazed. May nodded and her lips twitched in the closest thing to a smile he'd seen since their capture. With a heavy sigh he dropped his hostile stance and allowed a smile of his own to appear, "You're still a fool."

"But a fool with results."

Maxie's smile broadened at her quipped reply – a little more of the old May shining through he hoped. He carefully observed her eyes and was certain now that they were approaching a shade of indigo rather then violet.

"Do you – do you think the collar may be removed soon?"

"I do not know," May replied quietly, reaching up to stroke the smooth metal, "I – hope so."

Hope. Just the fact she'd said the word, implied that she'd actually felt it sent a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and he allowed himself to smile again, not having the strength to push it down this time.

"Miss Maple...would you like to accompany me for a walk this morning?"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

A half an hour later found the pair outside walking through the snow covered trees. Maxie couldn't help but smile at May. She was constantly looking all around her with a fascinated expression, like a child experiencing their first winter snow. At one point she paused to stoop down and scoop up a handful of snow; watching the fluffy white substance slip through her fingers. Maxie shook his head and smiled as he turned his back to her and continued down the path, assuming she would follow. Without warning he felt something cold and wet impact his shoulder and he whirled around to see May brushing the tell tale evidence from her gloves.

"Sorry," She said, "But I felt – compelled."

"Just remember two can play at that game Miss Maple," He said when he'd finally managed to overcome his shock. In one fluid motion he scooped up a handful of snow, packing it into a sphere before lobbing it in May's direction. The shadow trainer's enhanced reflexes served to give her a slight advantage as she ducked out of the way. With a move akin to a mountain lion leaping on its prey she launched herself at Maxie and tackled him to the snow covered earth, sitting on top of him to keep him pinned down.

"I do think that makes me the victor." She quipped and Maxie could've sworn she'd smiled. He was suddenly frightfully aware of their extremely close contact and it sent his heart racing. May cocked her head to one side as if observing him and brought her face close to his before laying her head on his chest.

"Miss Maple?"

"You heart rate and respiration have increased and your pupils have dilated despite the bright light," She murmured, "But there is no threatening stimulus nearby."

She fell silent, but did not move her head, Maxie began to wonder if she'd fallen asleep or possibly slipped into a faint.

"Miss Maple?" he repeated. She looked up at him with something akin to contentment.

"This is strange...it feels – nice," She said softly as she raised her head so it was level with his own again, "Would you mind if I gave in to another compulsion?"

"No, go right ahe-"

He found himself unable to finish his sentence as his breath was completely stolen away by her action. May bent down and nuzzled his neck sending a myriad of pleasurable sensations through Maxie's body and he was hard pressed to resist his desires. His traitorous body eventually won out when his arms gently wrapped around her petite form and held her close.

"This does feel nice." She mumbled from the crook of his neck and he was forced to agree, though it pained him to do so. He had been so careful not to let his emotions shine through but he was helpless when it came to her, though he was quite certain she failed to realize just how powerful her hold on him was.

"We should – head back," He whispered hoarsely, "The temperature's dropping."

"Alright." She said, abruptly wiggling out of his hold and standing. Maxie followed suit and stood, brushing the snow off of his now sodden coat and they walked home in silence. Once they'd returned she took up her usual position by the window while he set about stoking the fire. He was mentally kicking himself for his weakness. His agitation must've shown in his body language because May quietly came up behind him and touched his hand.

"Are you upset?" She questioned, "By what I did? If I offended you then I apologize -"

"There is no need to apologize Miss Maple, its quite alright."

"Then what is the source of your agitation?" She continued, "It is connected with what happened in the forest is it not?"

"...In a manner."

"Is your reaction bothering you?"

"How perceptive," He muttered, "In a way I suppose it is. If you'll excuse me Miss Maple I need to – make a phone call."

He swiftly pulled away from her and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing the phone and dialling Steven's number.

"Hello?"

"Steven its me."

"Maxie? What's going on is May alright?"

"Yes, Miss Maple is perfectly fine, but I am calling about her. Today her condition improved significantly – I do believe she's actually begin to feel again."

"Well that's wonderful news!" The Champion exclaimed on the other end.

"Indeed, I hope this is an indication she will be cured soon. I merely wished to inform you of her progress as you previously requested -"

"Maxie wait, I need to discuss something with you and please, do not hang up the phone."

"What is it then?"

"I will ask you again...do you have feelings for May?"

"Same answer as last time Steven, what on earth gave you that idea?"

"The fact that you actually agreed to this whole endeavour and you very....vehement statement before doing so," Steven replied quietly, "You've yet to give me a straight answer Maxie – do you or do you not have feelings for May? I know you care about her, but does it run deeper then simple concern or guilt?"

"I – I'm not even sure myself," Maxie finally admitted after an awkward silence, "I don't know."

"Just make sure you're doing this for the right reasons. Is it guilt or do you actually lo-"

"Don't get carried away Steven."

"Think carefully about it Maxie – I'm only keeping May's best interests at heart here."

"You don't honestly think I'd hurt her do you?"

"I don't know, would you?"

"That's ridiculous Steven I'd never hurt her...not now...I don't think I ever would have even if I'd had the chance eight years ago."

"Then you've answered my question."

Maxie growled as Steven abruptly hung up the phone, effectively ending the conversation. He held in a groan as he hung up the phone and slumped into a nearby chair, completely unaware of the curious indigo eyes that observed him and had watched and listened to his entire conversation. The eyes disappeared as Maxie stood and quietly made his way back into the living room, sitting heavily in the overstuffed armchair next to the fire. Eventually he was lulled into a light slumber by the dancing flames, exhausted by the fierce tempest raging within.

May watched him sleep for a few minutes before silently sliding off of the couch and making her way over to him. She carefully observed his sleeping face and compulsively reached up to brush away a fiery lock of hair that had fallen into his pale face.

"Why would Steven insinuate that you would wish to harm me?" She murmured, dropping to her knees resting her head on his lap and looking up at him, "What are these feelings he constantly refers to?"

Feeling thoroughly confused she curled up next to him and closed her eyes. Why did she desire such close contact with him? Was this the feeling that they were always talking about? What exactly was this inexplicable warmth in her chest and did Maxie experience a similar sensation? If he did not 'care' then why had he responded so positively to her touch in the forest?

Exhausted by her own probing questions the young woman fell into a doze, still resting on Maxie's lap, both completely oblivious to the others inner turmoil.

* * *

Maxie awoke feeling oddly warm, but it was an altogether pleasant sensation, as was the comfortable weight on his lap. The former Lead of Team Magma stiffened and looked down, doing his best not to let out a bark of alarm. May was curled up around his legs, head resting on his lap with an expression of mild contentment. He stayed stock still, hardly daring to breathe out of fear of waking her. Glancing down again he was torn between his own contentment and self-loathing. He hesitated a moment before reaching down and gently stroking her hair and was completely caught off guard by her response. Her pale lips curved upwards in the first real smile he'd seen since their capture all those weeks ago. Without warning she sighed deeply and her eyes fluttered open, looking a great deal bluer then yesterday. She glanced around for a moment before looking up at him with a smile and he felt his breathing hitch.

"Hi." She said, almost with a hint of, dare he say it, shyness. He smiled weakly and nodded.

"Hi," He parroted, "What were you doing sleeping like that?"

"I apologize for not asking, but I do find close proximity to you most – pleasant."

"I see," He murmured, "Your eyes, they're bluer now."

"The collar feels slightly looser, I think its finally beginning to separate."

"That's – good," He said quietly. A glance outside the window told him two things. One it was close to nightfall, and two there was a raging snowstorm outside, "Miss Maple, could you please move? I need to stoke the fire. Its getting quite cold."

She nodded and silently moved off of his lap. The former Leader of Team Magma stood, albeit a little shakily and knelt down in front of the fireplace, throwing on a few more birch chunks onto the dying fire. When he looked over his shoulder her saw that May had retreated to her usual position by the window, but something was distinctly different.

"Have you heard any word about the pokémon yet?" She asked softly, "Or David?"

"Your cousin is doing fine and so is your Blaziken, though we've yet to find any solid leads."

"Oh – I see." She said rather sullenly, not looking away from the window. Maxie frowned and hesitantly sat down next to her.

"Miss Maple are you alright?"

"I don't know," She murmured, "Its a strange feeling...I don't like it."

Maxie frowned as he sat down next to her even though she paid him no heed. It did make sense in a way. If she had been experiencing positive emotions as of late it was only natural that she would feel negative emotions as well for there could not be one without the other.

"I think you are missing your pokémon...perhaps feeling guilty," He said quietly, "Negative emotions coincide with with the positives, it was really only a matter of time."

He watched her stiffen, the movement so small it could've easily been missed and her hand slowly rose up to touch her face.

"W-What's wrong with me?"

In the flickering light of the fire he could see something wet glistening on her finger tips and when she turned towards him he glimpsed more tracks of moisture leading down her face.

"You're crying." he murmured. She stared at him for a moment before looking down at the tears on her finger tips.

"Crying?" She murmured, "Why is this happening?"

"Crying usually signals distress or...sorrow," He answered, speaking very softly as though afraid he would startle her if he spoke too loud. He was sorely tempted to reach up and brush her tears away but his sense of propriety and his stubborn determination to ignore his wretched feelings towards the girl prevented him from acting upon that desire, "Its perfectly natural."

"I suppose this should be taken as a positive sign?"

"Perhaps," He said quietly, "Are you hungry Miss Maple? You haven't had much to eat today."

"No, I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite," She muttered, trying in vain to suppress a yawn, "Actually I'm rather tired – I think I shall go to bed early if that is alright with you?"

"Of course, you've no need to ask me," Maxie replied, "It is probably a good idea for you to get some rest anyway; the rapid changes you've undergone these past few weeks must be taking a toll on your body."

"I suppose so." She nodded drowsily as she stood and began heading for the stairs. She paused for a moment before looking back at her former enemy. Despite his logical mind screaming in protest he gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Its alright go ahead, if you need anything just come and find me."

She nodded again before quickly darting up the stairs and out of sight. Maxie groaned and flopped onto his back on the couch, arm draped over his face as he mentally berated himself. He wasn't doing himself any favours by indulging even the slightest of his feelings towards the young woman in his care. She was not in her right mind – no doubt if she were she'd be repulsed. It wasn't just because of who he was either, there was still the matter of the age gap between them. She was barely twenty-one and he was already in his mid-forties; for Ho-Oh's sake he was probably old enough to be her father. All he could do was hope and pray that once she'd recovered and was out of his life again the wretched feelings would begin to fade. With a disgruntled growl he settled further back on the couch and drifted into an uneasy slumber. No doubt May was already fast asleep – he wouldn't have to worry about her for a few hours at least so why not try to catch up on his own sleep?

He rolled onto his back, face slightly turned towards the fire, basking in its golden glow as he felt himself drift off into the realm of slumber, hoping to find refuge from the turmoil of reality. He certainly wasn't expecting to be woke not more then two hours later by a bloodcurdling shriek that echoed through the house.

* * *

Island Wolf: Ugh I apologize if I bored the crap out of anyone with this chapter but I needed someway to continue the time line without dragging things out too much. Next chapter will be much better I promise!!! Lots more action :)


	9. Humanity and Humility

Island Wolf: Yes, I'm back! I apologize for not getting my arse in gear and updating sooner but I've got through a hellish couple of weeks, between music festival, prepping for winter games, massive amounts of school work and tests, university applications and not to mention and art show at the end of the month I'm participating in. So yeah, apologies :P hopefully I'll get a chance to sit down and do some actual writing now that I've got some time off school fast approaching. Oh by the way this chapter was my favorite so far, enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except ze plot

* * *

As soon as May began to scream Maxie's dark brown eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, trying to determine whether or not he was dreaming. When it became obvious that he was indeed awake he practically leapt off of the couch and sprinted up the stairs. He winced when he threw her door open with a loud bang, but swiftly grew more preoccupied with the room's occupant. May was thrashing about on the bed, tangled in the sheets and screaming bloody murder. Without thinking he immediately tried to grab onto her shoulders and calm her down, however as soon as he did so she froze and her eyes snapped open.

They were cobalt blue.

She took one look at him before immediately resuming her struggling, screaming for him to let go. Bewildered by her reaction the former Team Magma leader attempted to retain his hold but it only seemed to agitate her further. With something akin to a snarl she managed to wrench one arm free and rammed her elbow into his throat as hard as the close quarters would allow. Maxie's reaction was instantaneous. He released her, pain blossoming in his throat, his hands instinctively coming up to his neck as he struggled to breathe. Seizing the opportunity May shoved him off of the bed and disentangled herself from the sheets bolting for the door. Maxie growled and took pursuit. She'd barely made it to the stairs when he caught up with her and used his bulk to pin her against the wall.

"Miss Maple!" He barked as she clawed at his arm in an attempt to escape, "Snap out of it! I am not here to harm you!"

"Get away from me!" She shrieked, "Let me go this instant! I will not let them take me again!"

"Miss Maple please calm down!" Maxie snapped, "No one is going to take you, you must stop this!"

"No, no I – Steven, where is Steven?" She whimpered as her struggles morphed into uncontrollable shivering and she began tugging at the metal collar around her neck. Maxie slackened his hold slightly and shifted his grip so that he was holding her by the arms rather then pinning her against the wall.

"Do you want me to take you to Steven?" He asked gently. Upon seeing her nod he let her go, "Wait here alright? I will take you to him but you must do as I say."

Instead of answering the young woman slid down to the floor, hugging her knees like a frightened child. Maxie growled and ran a hand through his tangled hair as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He snatched the phone from the cradle and dialled Steven's number. The first ring had barely gotten through when he heard a breathless voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Steven – I'm bringing Miss Maple to the league headquarters; I think the collar needs to be removed as soon as possible."

"Are you sure its time?"

"Her eyes have returned to their normal hue and she acting quite – emotional. I don't think it would be wise to put this off any longer."

"Alright we'll have everything prepped for your arrival."

Without bothering to respond he hung up the phone and went into the living room to grab a blanket before heading back up the stairs to May who was still huddled next to the wall whimpering. She looked up at him and scuttled backwards, shaking from head to toe, a far cry from the ferocious young woman who'd thrown him off only short moments ago.

"I'm going to take you to Steven alright?" He murmured, his movements slow and careful as if he were approaching a frightened animal, "Just trust me."

May's cobalt eyes looked him up and down for a moment before reaching out a trembling out towards him. He smiled reassuringly and took her hand, pulling her up to her feet and draping the blanket around her shoulders before leading her down the stairs and towards the porch. He paused to pull on his boots and snatch his keys before gathering his petite companion up in his arms and carrying her out to the truck, depositing her into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side and starting the truck, the diesel engine roaring to life. Maxie's mouth was set in a hard line as he drove down onto the main road and then onto the highway. He gave her a sidelong glance when he heard her whimper.

"Please try to relax; I promise no harm will come to you May."

He heard her whimpers gradually subside, but while she seemed to calm down he felt his own heart begin racing.

He had called her May.

* * *

With a disregard to the speed limit and a lucky absence of highway enforcement the trip to the league's headquarters only took a couple of hours. The truck had barely come to a stop before Maxie threw it in park and jumped out, rounding the front to the passenger side where he gathered May up into his arms again and carried her inside.

They were greeted by a multitude of surgical staff headed by Steven who immediately proceeded to relieve Maxie of his burden. The former leader of Team Magma watched as she was carried out of sight before slumping into one of the battered plastic seats in the lobby. He completely lost track of the time so he wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting when Steven finally reemerged into the lobby. He looked up at the Champion with tired eyes.

"Well?"

"As far as we can tell it worked," Steven sighed, running a hand through his thick silver locks, "We managed to remove the collar and now that Krane's machine is operational we think we've all but eliminated any trace of Ardos' experimentation."

"I see, that's good news at least...has she woken up yet?"

"No, she's in recovery but she should be awake fairly soon. Would you like me to let you know when she does?"

"I will leave that to your digression, you know where I'll be...if there is nothing more then I shall take my leave," Maxie said quietly as he turned towards the door, "I've served my purpose."

"Maxie wait," Steven said, "I just want to thank you for taking care of May."

"It was – no problem," Maxie muttered as he continued towards the door, not even looking back at Steven as he replied, "There is no gratitude necessary, I did it for my own reasons...not for her."

Steven shook his head as his former enemy disappeared from sight. The man was in denial and as much as he disliked any feelings Maxie had for May he could see now that the ex-syndicate leader wouldn't intentionally harm her. The Champion sighed and headed back towards May's room. He would deal with this later – right now May was his priority.

* * *

Maxie wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed when he climbed back into his truck and started heading home. On the one hand he was now absolved from taking care of May, but on the other hand – and he'd long since stopped trying to deny it – he was actually going miss her company. Still this was all for the best. He could return to solitude and obscurity, his part in this was done and he was dead-set on locking himself away from the world to try and forget this whole mess ever happened. He began to relax a little once he'd crossed the great bridge that connected Ever Grande City to the mainland. Crossing over open ocean had always unnerved him, he much preferred the sloping hills and dense pine forests the currently flanked the highway.

A flash of red and blue in his rear-view mirror caught his attention and a more direct glance revealed a police car behind him, lights flashing in a signal for him to pull over. The crimson haired man growled as he pulled onto the shoulder of the road. He hadn't been speeding nor breaking any other road related law, so why was he being stopped? He sighed and rolled down the window as an Officer Jenny and her male counterpart walked towards the truck. Jenny leaned against the truck and smiled at him while he waited patiently for the standard 'license and registration' question, but rather then a polite enquiry he found himself looking down the barrel of a Walther PPK pistol. Clearly this wasn't a standard stop. The decidedly fake Jenny's eyes narrowed and her smile twisted into something more akin to a leer.

"Do exactly as I say or you'll find a bullet in your brain faster then you can say Groudon," She snarled quietly, "Now, you're going to start by getting out of the truck, and moving around the front to the passenger side. Now!"

Deciding that self-preservation would be the wisest course of action Maxie did as he was bid. After complying to the fake officer's orders he found himself leaning against the passenger side of his truck, trying not to wince as the bitter wind nipped at his flesh through his thin shirt. In his haste to leave the house he'd forgotten to put on a jacket. The fake Jenny and her companion, whom he guessed were both members of Cipher, rounded the truck to meet him, the woman still pointing her gun at him. She glanced up at the sound of an approaching vehicle and growled.

"You, act like your engaging in a friendly conversation!" She hissed as she concealed her weapon from view. Again Maxie's instinct for self-preservation kicked in and he relaxed his posture, plastering a fake smile onto his face. After the car had zoomed by the impostor raised her pistol again, "Alright start walking into the woods – now before someone sees!"

The male Cipher operative hovered just behind Maxie as they slipped into the forest, out of sight from the highway, the woman walking a few paces behind with her weapon aimed directly at the back of Maxie's head. The former leader of Team Magma grit his teeth as he tried to figure out a possible escape route but any attempt would be futile. If he ran he'd be shot...but judging by their trek into the woods he began to realize he was probably going to be disposed of very shortly in any case.

"Stop right there!" The woman barked, "Now we've got a few questions for you and you'll answer. If we're satisfied with the results you might actually get out of this relatively unscathed."

"I see no reason to comply – I've no doubt you'll kill me in any case," Maxie replied bluntly. He was no fool, his military training and combat experience told him that these two had no intentions of letting him leave here alive, "So you're wasting your time. Ardos can rot in hell for all I'm concerned."

"Well maybe I can change your mind," She sneered, reaching down to unclip a pokéball from her belt, "Seviper!"

The large serpent emerged in a brilliant flash of light and hissed menacingly as he slithered around his trainer's feet.

"Seviper use Constrict!"

The large boa bared its crimson fangs before launching itself at its target, wrapping its heavily coils around Maxie's body and squeezing without mercy. Maxie fell to his knees, desperately gasping for air but it was futile against Seviper's bone crushing grip. The woman smiled and rested the gun against her hip.

"Tell us the whereabouts of project Alpha-XD1," She purred, "Better known as May Maple!"

"Go to hell with your master!" He rasped as he spat at her feet. In response Seviper tightened his grip and a dull snapping sound could be heard. The woman smiled and crouched down in front of him.

"Oops, there goes one rib. I suggest you start talking Mr. Asher before we get to your spine."

"She's safe," Maxie hissed, "Safe where Ardos can never reach her!"

He did not even flinch as the cold metal of the gun barrel pressed against his forehead. The woman cocked the weapon and grinned.

"Not the answer I'm looking for, please be more specific – where is Alpha-XD1 being held?"

"Fine, I'll at least tell you this!" Maxie said as a triumphant smile of his own appeared on his face despite his pain, "She's not Alpha-XD1 anymore – tell your Master he failed! His grand scheme was a failure!"

"How dare you!" The woman shrieked, "Master Ardos will never fail! He will destroy you all! You will die for your insolence!"

"Then tell Ardos I will be saving a seat for him in hell!"

"I can see you'll be of no use," She spat, "Fine, you wish for death then you shall receive it!"

Seviper released his grip and returned to his trainer's side as a gunshot echoed through the glade. Maxie fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder as the snow around him became stained with crimson. The woman rolled him onto his back with a harsh nudge from her booted foot, an expression of maniacal glee on her face.

"Oh you won't die that quickly – I'm going to make you suffer first. Seviper use Poison Fang!"

Maxie didn't even have time to react before the Seviper coiled itself into the classic 'S' shaped striking position and with lightning speed buried its fangs into his side. Like two hypodermic needles they easily pierced the fabric of his shirt and his flesh, to inject toxic venom into his bloodstream. The serpent hissed and relinquished its hold before the woman recalled it into its pokéball. Maxie's back arched as the wound immediately began burning, sending him into throes of agony

"Seviper venom, as I'm sure you know is lethal to humans. Its a hemotoxin and will shortly act to impede your cardiovascular system and your heart. Slower then a neurotoxin yes, but infinitely more painful. Whether from the venom, the blood loss, or even hypothermia you'll be a frozen corpse in an hour or so," She sneer before turning to her ever silent companion, "Come on, he's already as good as dead."

Maxie waited until their footsteps had receded into silence before he rolled onto his side and attempted to rise, however as soon as he tried overwhelming agony rippled through his body and he collapsed onto the bloody snow, his pained cry echoing through the glade. After a brief pause, waiting for the pain to lessen he tried instead to crawl, but he barely managed to drag his body to the broad trunk of an oak tree. With great effort he managed to work himself into a sitting position with his back pressed against the tree. The cold didn't really bother him – it only helped to numb the pain so he welcomed it. His glazed brown eyes stared up at the sky, pale grey from cloud cover, as a few snowflakes drifted down from the heavens. Perhaps it was better this way...his only regret was not being able to tell May that he was sorry for all he'd done, that he didn't wish any harm or ill-will towards her. He closed his eyes and winced as another wave of white hot agony washed over his battered body. Yes, it was best she never knew...never knew that he'd fallen in love with her.

* * *

Cobalt eyes fluttered open only to quickly shut again in an attempt to block out the harsh florescent light. May Maple groaned softly as she made her first tentative steps back into the realm of consciousness as a human. The first thing she was aware of was the dull throb in her neck and at the base of her skull and upon reaching up to brush her fingers against her throat she found it wrapped it gauze bandages. Slowly she eased herself into a sitting position and glanced around the stark white room, trying to make sense of the situation.

Without warning memories of everything that had passed since Ardos had stripped her of humanity came roaring back with the force of a freight train. She remembered everything with terrifying clarity; all the depraved things he had done to her – and had made her do. The people she'd hurt, the pokémon she'd made suffer – the destruction of her beloved Mightyena. She felt her throat tighten painfully as her eyes grew wide; pupils contracting until they were mere pinpricks in an ocean of cobalt blue. Her lips parted as her hands came up to grip her head before her vocal chords finally regained their power and a bloodcurdling shriek tore itself from her throat. Immediately the door to her room was thrown open with a loud bang as Steven came sprinting in. The silver haired champion grabbed the hysterical young woman by the shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"May! May, you've got to calm down!" He said firmly, "Listen to me; you're safe, no one's going to hurt you. Look its me, Steven! May you've got to listen to me, no harm is going to come to you, everything's going to be alright."

"Steven? Oh god Steven, you've got to get away from me before I hurt you! I'm a monster!"

"May you're safe now, Ardos has no control over you – you're not a monster!"

"But all the things I did!" She cried, "I – I hurt people, I k-k-killed my own pokémon!"

She collapsed in Steven's arms, screaming and sobbing into his chest. The Champion did the only thing he could; hold her close and murmur words of comfort.

"All the things he made me do," She sobbed, "All the things he did to me – I should've stopped it I should've tried harder; its all my fault!"

"May listen to me – what happened was not your fault! It wasn't you who did all those terrible things, it was Ardos. He was the one pulling the strings; there was nothing you could've done to stop it, none of this is your fault!"

"But Mightyena – he looked so betrayed, I can still see his eyes, the hurt in them!" She stammered, "And – and Maxie – I tried to kill him!"

"Shh, its alright May," Steven said softly as he rocked her back and forth. Gradually her sobs began to subside, her body to exhausted to continue such a strong physical display of emotion, though tears continued to roll down her pale cheeks, "I'm here – everything's going to be okay."

He held her until she cried herself to sleep. He laid her back down and tucked her in before taking a seat in the chair next to the window, fishing out his cellphone from his trouser pocket before dialling Maxie's number. However, rather then being greeted by Maxie's agitated voice it continued to ring until the Champion finally gave up and terminated the call with a frown. Now that was strange; he should've been home by now and he hadn't mentioned that he'd be going anywhere else. Steven's frown deepened as he dialled Maxie's cell number and waited patiently for someone to answer, but again it just kept ringing. With growing suspicion he tried one more number.

"Hello?"

"Tabitha? Its Steven."

"Steven? What do you want?"

"I'm trying to find Maxie but he isn't answering – I've tried both his home and cellphone."

"...Now that _is_ strange," Tabitha muttered, "Maxie always answers his phone."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"I'd expect him to be home. He just checked up on his businesses not that long ago so there's be no reason for him to go to the city again so soon. I don't like the sound of this."

"Neither do I," Steven said quietly, "As much as I despise the man I do owe him for helping May and this situation reeks of Cipher interference."

"You think he's been kidnapped?"

"No, there's not a lot of point in holding him captive anymore – what could Ardos possibly gain from that? I think they've something far more sinister in mind this time."

"I hate to agree with you, but you've got a point. Listen I'll do what I can. You should probably put out an APB on his truck and maybe take a trip up to his house."

"Alright, thank you for your help Tabitha."

"Hey I'm doing this for my boss, not for you."

Steven couldn't help but smirk at the quipped reply before he hung up. The former Admin was very much like his employer. A sudden stirring caught his attention as May sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes. The Champion braced himself for another round of hysterics but they never came. Instead she looked at him purposefully, her eyes quite clear and quite sane.

"What's going on Steven?"

"...Maxie – we've lost contact with him. I'm going to his house now to check -"

"I'm going with you."

"What!? Out of the question! You just had that collar removed and gone through a very delicate procedure! You haven't recovered -"

"Steven I owe that man my life," She retorted, "Please, I – I need to go with you. At the very least it'll give me a chance to thank him."

The Hoenn Champion was caught completely off-guard at her calm demeanour. Where did the hysterical and terrified shell of a girl go? Just moments ago she was barely clinging to reality and her sanity and now – now she seemed almost normal. Was it merely coincidence that she was thinking of Maxie? Somehow he rather doubted it. It stung him how her worry for him had calmed her far more then his gentle words and embraces had, but with her delicate state of mind he wasn't about to chastise her for it.

"Fine, but let's get you a proper change of clothes first."

* * *

May stared out the window as the world streaked past in molted shades of white, green and brown. She felt nervous and agitated for reasons unknown, but every now and again a surge of unpleasant memories would flash across her mind and her entire body would shake as she threatened to dissolve into hysterics again. The only thing that prevented her from doing so was the current task at hand – finding Maxie.

The highway wasn't usually busy even at the best of times, but now with night fast approaching it was eerily quiet; they'd only seen one car since departing and that had been a police cruiser. Something looming in the distance immediately caught her eye and she touched Steven's arm to get his attention.

"Look, that's Maxie's truck – I recognize the license plate!"

"You're right," Steven murmured as he pulled his own slate grey truck over to the shoulder of the road, "Look there – the driver's side door is ajar."

"Something's not right here," May muttered as she slipped out of the vehicle with Steven to inspect the abandoned truck. Rounding the passenger side she came across something both strange and unnerving, "Look Steve, over here – tracks. Three sets leading into the woods, but there's only two coming out."

Wordlessly the Champion selected a pokéball from his belt and enlarged it, wrist poised to set its contents free.

"May get behind me," he ordered, "And if I say run, you run, got it?"

The petite trainer nodded and stayed close behind Steven as they followed the tracks into the snow covered forest. Not far ahead May saw a dark stain on the snow and instantly she felt bile rise in her throat.

"Steven, th-that's b-b-blood!" She whimpered. Taking her eyes off of the macabre sight of the foul crimson substance tainting the white snow she tried to look ahead and was greeted by a far more terrifying sight. She let loose a horrified scream and ran forward despite Steven's orders to stay put. She fell to her knees next to Maxie, who lay against the trunk of an oak tree. He was pale, so pale and the blood staining his shirt and the snow around him made her want to retch but for his sake she held it down and inspected his nearly frozen body. She tore off her gloves and pressed two fingers against his neck whilst Steven hovered in the background calling for an ambulance. There, it was faint, but she'd found a fluttering pulse. A ragged sob finally escaped her as she took her first look at his injuries. The hole in his shoulder was clearly from a gunshot, but that was not what worried her; It was the two ragged puncture wounds in his side; the skin around them swollen and discoloured.

"S-Steven tell them to be standing by with anti-venom!"

"Yes but what kind? The wrong anti-venom would kill him."

"I – I don't know," She stammered, looking back down at Maxie's prone form. She wasn't sure whether to scream or laugh when she saw his dark brown eyes open the slightest fraction, "Maxie! Maxie what happened to you? What pokémon attacked you?"

"F-F-oolish girl," He rasped, his voice barely audible, "Get out of here before they find you!"

"No, not without you," She said firmly, but the tears rolling down her face showed that she was anything but calm. She tentatively brushed the stray locks of his hair away from his face, "Come on Maxie, you have to tell me what pokémon bit you."

"Too late," He groaned, eyes threatening to close again, "Too late..."

"No, no its not!" May said, a sob creeping onto the edge of her voice, "No, you can't die!"

"Don't cry Miss Maple...I'm not worth your tears."

"Yes you are!" She sobbed , burying her face into his chest, "Please, please just tell me! You can't – I don't know what I'll do without you! Please Maxie – please for me!"

"...S-Seviper."

"Steven did you -"

"Yes I heard, they'll be standing by with the anti-venom at the hospital. The ambulance should be here any minute."

"Just hold on," May murmured as she continued to hold him, "You can't die – I owe you to much."

Maxie didn't answer. His eyes slid shut, but he leaned into her touch with what little strength he had, a single tear escaping his closed eyes and rolling down his face. May cradled his head in her lap still murmuring to him as though he could still hear her. Steven took in the scene with mixed emotions, predominately bitterness. He turned away and sullenly made his way to the entrance of the forest path so he could lead the paramedics to the fallen Maxie. He hoped, for May's sake, that he pulled through. If Maxie died he was quite certain May's fragile link to sanity would shatter and she would lose her mind completely. Five minutes later he saw the red and white lights flashing in the distance and flagged them down.

"Here, this way – follow me!"

* * *

May refused to let go of Maxie's hand, even when the paramedics tried to shoo her away, earning them a deep throated growl and a hate laden glare. Now in the back of the ambulance she tried to keep as close to him as possible, stroking his hair while the EMT's tried their best to keep him alive.

"Damn, his heart's starting to fail!" One of them growled, "How long until we get there?"

"ETA is five minutes! I'm going as fast as I can!"

May whimpered and brought Maxie's hand close to her chest, resting it over her heart which was beating wildly. The wounded man's eyes fluttered open again and she saw the faintest of smiles from beneath his oxygen mask. May sniffed and smiled through her tears as she reached out to smooth down his hair again. Still, he was barely breathing and it wasn't long before he slipped into unconsciousness again. When they arrived at the hospital and began to wheel him inside one of the paramedics held her back. Immediately she began kicking and screaming as she fought against the man's grip.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't go in there – you'll have to wait out here in the lobby!"

The dismayed paramedic was quite relieved when Steven jogged through the doors and took control of the situation, pulling May into his strong embrace and nodding for the man to continue about his business.

"May calm down – there's nothing more you can do. They'll let us know as soon as anything happens," He said firmly, holding her tightly until her hysterical cries finally quieted, "You must be exhausted – I'm going to take you to your room and you are going to get some sleep."

"You can't force me to do anything Steven!" May snapped. The Champion was momentarily taken aback by the amount of venom in her words, then again perhaps he was at fault here. He had tried to give her an order and innocent though his intentions were, in her mind she probably likened it to Ardos constantly forcing his will upon her. Steven let her go and gently turned her around to face him.

"No, no you're right I can't; I'm sorry," He said, "But wearing yourself out like this isn't going to help anybody. Please, won't you try to get some rest?"

"...I – I guess it wouldn't hurt," She mumbled, shoulders dropping ever so slightly, "You will come and get me if anything happens?"

"Yes, I promise," Steven assured her as he placed a hand on the small of her back and began steering her towards the elevator that would take her to her own room, "Remember you're still not fully healed yet."

"I know...thank you Steven."

"I'm always here for you May, you know that."

* * *

Island Wolf: Yes!!! I'm back! 8D Haha, like I said, my favorite chapter so far :) hope you all enjoyed it!!!


	10. Equilibrium

Island Wolf: Okay, okay apologies for being a slacker but - I got Soul Silver and have been playing it nonstop XD so forgive me my little indulgence.

Disclaimer:...you know the freaking drill :P

* * *

When May's eyes fluttered open she was greeted by a flash of red and a pair of emerald grin eyes. Despite the initial urge to scream upon waking her lips curved in a delighted smile.

"David!"

"How goes it cousin?" The fiery haired youth replied with a nervous laugh. He gave her a one armed hug as she sat up and pulled back with a smile, "I've got something for you."

Reaching down to his belt he unclipped a pokéball and enlarged it before pressing the release and giving it a small toss. Tears pricked at May's eyes when she heard the familiar keening call as the tall shape of her Blaziken emerged from the bright flash. Again May suddenly didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The fighting-bird pokémon made the choice for her as he leaned down and nuzzled her affectionately – a far cry from the savage beast he'd been just weeks ago. May wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck before dissolving into tears. David smiled and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck feeling awkward at witnessing the affectionate scene, but happy at the same time that he'd helped reunite trainer and pokémon.

"I promise I'm never going to let anything happen to you, ever again," May murmured as she stroked the great bird's neck plumage. The pokémon made a low crooning noise and cocked his head to one side in the Blaziken equivalent of a smile. With a crimson flash he retreated back into his pokéball, the red and white orb gently falling to rest on May's lap. The trainer picked up the sphere and cradled it close to her chest as she looked up at David, a smile on her face despite her tears, "Thank you David."

"Hey we're family, besides its what I do," The fiery haired youth replied with shrug and a grin, "Oh and Steven wanted me to tell you that Maxie made it through surgery – he's still unconscious though, but he's almost out of the woods for now."

May's smile instantly twisted into an expression of concern as she looked at her cousin with wide eyes.

"R-Really? Did he – may I go see him?"

"Steven told me you'd probably asked that," David smirked, "Yeah he said you could drop by for a couple of minutes...he's still recuperating in ICU. Just one thing before you go. What's the deal with this guy? I mean why are you so concerned with him? Is there a little something going on between the two of you?"

"He – I owe him a lot David...he's the one who helped me – helped me find my way back," May said, her voice cracking as she strayed dangerously close to the breaking point again, "I owe him everything."

"Okay," David answered softly as he nodded to show his understanding, now wasn't the time to be teasing and even he could see that it would be best leave it lay for the moment, "You don't have to say more then that. Listen I have to go now – Eldes thinks he might have an idea where another major Cipher outpost is located and he needs me to go with him to check it out. With any luck I'll find some more of your pokémon there...it seems that they gave yours and Maxie's to the Admins because of their obvious strength. I'll do what I can to track them down, I promise."

"Alright, be careful David." May said as she slipped out of bed and gave her cousin a tight hug. David patted her back comfortingly and nodded.

"Don't worry about it. You take care of yourself May okay? I'll be back soon."

"Okay, bye." She said with a nod and a small smile as her cousin departed with a nonchalant wave. As soon as he was gone May wasted no time and slipped out of her room in search of Maxie. She paused for a moment, suddenly struck by the extreme bizarreness of the situation. Not all that long ago she couldn't have cared whether Maxie lived or died, but now...

She wandered through the whitewashed hallways, shivering at the starkness – it reminded her to much of Farren's laboratory. More then once she was forced to pause and lean against the pristine white walls when her chest tightened and she hyperventilated almost to the point of passing out. The waves of memories kept plunging her into the depths of terror over and over like a macabre roller coaster. During one of these bouts it took a great deal of mental persuasion, telling herself that she was not in the mad professor's laboratory – she was safe, she couldn't be harmed here. Still, that didn't stop the occasional whimper from slipping out when one of the white coated doctors brushed past and she had to resist the nearly overpowering instinct to balk at the sight. After a solid fifteen minutes of searching she finally located the Intensive Care Unit. The smell of disinfectant and iodine hit her like a brick wall when she stepped through the double doors, the overly sterile smell making her want to retch. May had never been fond of hospitals to begin with but after being little more then a lab-rat the mild aversion had been exacerbated to an all out terror.

Swallowing thickly she steeled herself and began navigating her way through the narrow hallways, shyly glancing into the rooms she passed in the hopes of glancing a flash of crimson. Without warning a hand descended onto her shoulder and something akin to an electric jolt coursed up her spine as she let out a shrill scream.

"Oh dear I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you! Please stop screaming you're going to disturb the patients!"

May staggered back, a hand clutching at her shirt in a vain attempt to calm her racing heart as she leaned back against the wall. A tall man with white-blonde hair and pale green eyes stared back at her, hands raised in a calming gesture of peace. From the white coat and name tag clipped onto the breast-pocket she surmised that he was a doctor and wisely fell silent.

"S-Sorry!" She stuttered, "You – You just scared me."

"Its alright, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," He replied with a rueful smile, "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I'm – looking for someone," May answered quietly, "M-Maximilian Asher?"

"Hmm you wouldn't happen to be May Maple would you?"

"Yes."

"Ah, right, Mr. Stone said you'd probably be enquiring about Mr. Asher," The doctor said with a sympathetic nod, "I'm Dr. Strickland – Mr. Asher's doctor."

"Oh, how is he?"

"Still unconscious I'm afraid – he probably will be for quite some time," He sighed, "It was touch and go for a long time...I'm not going to lie, we did lose him once on the table. Seviper venom is notoriously potent, even in small doses. We were cutting it awful close. Still he is a very fit and healthy gentleman so his prognosis is quite good all things considering. If he continues to stay stable like this he should make a full recovery. It'll be slow but the point is he will recover."

"Oh th-that's wonderful," May stammered, "Could I – could I see him?"

"Normally I'd say no but circumstances being what they are, and taking into consideration the Hoenn Champion's personal request I can grant you a few minutes as long as you don't disturb him."

"Oh thank you!" May exclaimed as she followed him down the dimly lit corridors. A glance at the digital clock told the trainer that it was late at night – it seemed that her internal clock had yet to return to normal. They came to a halt in front of one of the rooms and Doctor Strickland flicked open the latch, granting her entrance.

"Make it quick. I'll be back in a few minutes – if you leave before then make sure to shut the door behind you."

"Alright, thank you doctor." May said with a polite bow of her head. The doctor smiled before continuing on his nightly rounds. Taking a deep breath she slipped into the room and closed the door behind her as quietly as possible before turning to the rooms only occupant. She immediately felt a lump form in her throat upon doing so.

The former leader of Team Magma was a sorry sight to be sure. He looked so – vulnerable, the complete opposite of the steadfast and strong man she knew. His skin was frightfully pale and the sight of the IV drip taped to his hand and the bandages wrapped around his shoulder and torso, continuing out of sight beneath the edge of the thin blanket pulled up to his chest. The monitors around him beeped softly, signalling his continued life functions, but the sight of him connected to so many machines sent shudders running up her spine. She cautiously made her way to his bedside and looked upon his unconscious form with a pained expression. His face was drawn and his breathing was far to shallow for her liking. She reached out, hesitating slightly before brushing away a few locks of his fiery hair that had fallen into his face. Despite his deathly looking appearance his skin was quite warm to the touch and her fingertips skimmed along his jawline, perhaps lingering a little longer then they should have. She swallowed thickly and looked away for a brief moment as guilt settled in her stomach like a lead weight, leaving a sour taste in her mouth. Why was it so hard to see him laying there so weak and frail? Why did it hurt her to see him in pain?

There had been a time, not all that long ago when his death wouldn't have mattered to her. She couldn't have cared less, but now things were altogether different. The paradigm had completely shifted. She vainly struggled for some kind of emotional equilibrium only to realize that there wasn't one to be found. She recalled his treatment of her, stern but kind in his own unique way. He'd never treated her with cruelty, never really even raised his voice to her other then when she'd cut herself and of course that first day when she'd nearly lost all dignity in front of him. She couldn't quite stop a smile from forming on her face when she remembered almost walking in on him just after he'd gotten out of the shower. It would've been a great deal worse had he not been wearing a towel, but all the same it was the most flustered she'd ever seen him – even more so then when she'd trounced him all those years ago in the battle for Groudon. Still, she had to admit, he was quite fit for his age, no doubt about that. The smile faded as she reached down and touched his hand.

"I owe you everything," She whispered, "And I promise to repay that debt, I swear."

"Miss Maple?"

The skittish young woman stiffened, barely suppressing a jump as she turned around and saw Doctor Strickland peeking in through the door.

"Sorry, but your time is up."

"Oh alright...would it be alright for me to come back tomorrow?"

"Of course, as long as you don't stay to long or after visiting hours."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"Come on, I think its time you returned to your room – that neck of yours will never heal properly if you don't get some proper rest. Here I'll escort you there."

"Of course, thank you again." May murmured as she followed the doctor out of the room, taking one last glance at Maxie's prone form before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Any word from David yet?

"Not yet May, I'll keep you posted don't worry."

"Okay Steven, thank you – bye."

May frowned as she hung up the phone and idly stared out the window. She'd woken up only an hour ago and it was well past noon. Shocked that she'd slept in so late she hadn't even bothered to find something to eat, instead she'd called up Steven to see if there was any word on David's mission. As capable as she knew her cousin was she still worried – he was one of her few remaining family members and she cared a great deal about his safety, especially because she knew on a personal level the pain Ardos was capable of inflicting.

The trainer sighed as she slipped out of her room and made her way over to the ICU to see if Maxie's condition had changed. It'd nearly been a week since he'd nearly succumbed to the Seviper's deadly bite and he'd yet to awaken. She'd visited him everyday with the faint and fleeting hope that his condition would improve, but so far her visits had been quite uneventful and admittedly disheartening. She gave Doctor Strickland a polite nod as she did every time she encountered him before slipping into Maxie's room and sitting next to his bed. He hardly looked any better then when they'd first found him dying in the snow, so pale and vulnerable looking. She curled up on the chair the nurses had kindly placed next to the bed and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest beneath the thin white blankets, not bothering to keep track of the passing hours. More often then not she'd end up crying before leaving; sometimes for him, sometimes for her. She didn't know why she had become so – fixated on her former enemy, but at the moment she really didn't care...the only peace she found was sitting next to him, it was the only place where the shadows didn't creep up on her and torment her with their jeering calls and cruel memories. She'd awoken more then once in the middle of the night – still feeling Ardos' hands creeping along her body. She's spend the remaining hours of the night hunched over the sink as her body was racked with dry heaves. Even in her dreams the blue-haired madman still tormented her.

"Come on Maxie, wake up," She murmured, "Please wake up."

Her pleas, as usual, went unheard and Maxie remained as unresponsive as ever. May felt her eyes sting and she blinked to hold back tears as a lump formed in her throat. She brought her knees up to her chest, curling up in a little ball of misery and pressing her face against the cold plastic cushion of the chair. Through half open eyes she stared at the window. The blinds were drawn but shafts of pale orange light from the setting sun still managed to filter in. She closed her eyes against the brightness and gradually slipped into a dreamless sleep.

May wasn't sure whether it was the sound of a tree branch rapping against the window due to the gusting wind, or the odd feeling of tightness in her chest, but when she opened her eyes it was almost pitch black in the room. The sound of the howling wind made her shiver as she tried to stretch out in the chair, wincing at the cracking sound her back made as she did so. A slight movement next to her made her freeze, and her breathing hitched. She slowly turned her gaze towards Maxie and saw something she could only describe as miraculous. There, in the dim light of the monitors around him, his hand twitched and a slight grimace creased his brow. Her heart hammered against her ribs with such force she feared it would burst.

"M-Maxie?"

His lips parted in a silent groan as he turned towards her and his eyes opened the slightest fraction.

Earthen brown met cobalt blue.

He seemed confused for a moment, his gaze unfocused and uncertain before his eyes gradually became more alert. He seemed surprised at her presence and weakly stretched out a hand towards her. She hesitantly took his hand, hardly believing what she was seeing as the monitors around her flared to life emitting a series of loud beeps. Not knowing whether the sounds were positive or not she felt the all to familiar sensation of cold fear bubbling up in the pit of her stomach once again.

"Maxie? Doctor, somebody! I need a doctor!"

His eyes opened wider now and his head lifted from the pillow ever so slightly as Doctor Strickland flanked by two nurses burst into the room at the sound of May's frantic cries. As gently as the could they steered May out of the way and eventually out the door, but throughout the entire time neither she nor Maxie stopped looking at each other.

May sat on the floor just outside Maxie's room, back pressed against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She swallowed thickly in an effort to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks as she stared at the clock mounted on the wall opposite of her. Each second was agonizingly long and she felt the bizarre sensation that time had almost begun to slow. Without warning a dark figure blocked her vision – a dark figure wearing a very familiar purple and black shirt and red silk cravat.

"Steven!"

"May – what's going on?" The Champion asked as he assisted her onto her feet. He caught her worried glance at the door to Maxie's room and began to put the pieces together, "Is it Maxie?"

"Yes he – he started to regain consciousness."

"That's – that's wonderful news." Steven replied with a tight-lipped smile, trying to ignore the bitterness coiling in the pit of his stomach. They both looked up as the door to Maxie's room opened and Doctor Strickland with his nurses in tow emerged looking extremely pleased.

"Ah Mr. Stone you're here as well, excellent," Strickland smiled, "I'm pleased to say that Mr. Asher has fully regained consciousness. Now he is still a long way from being fully recovered, but this is a very good sign that he is well on his way. He's quite lucid if you wish to see him."

The good doctor was abruptly interrupted by a shrill beeping sound emitting from the pocket of his overcoat. He immediately plunged his hand into the depths of his coat and produced a small black pager.

"Ah blast – I'm sorry to have to run off on you but we have another emergency to tend to. If you need anything don't hesitate to call!"

May almost laughed at the sight of Doctor Strickland dashing through the hall followed by his staff. He had a good heart and it comforted her a little to know that there were still good people in the world despite the great evils that dwelt in it. Her smile faltered as she glanced over at Steven and saw his downcast expression. It pained her to know that she was the root of his sadness, but she tried to tell herself that he had to get over his infatuation with her eventually...they just weren't meant to be – they never had been, she just hadn't realized until now. Of course she'd considered the possibility in the past but there had always been _something_ there stopping her from letting him in.

"Steven I -"

"I know May, go on," The Champion murmured. He began walking away, hands shoved into his pockets before he suddenly paused and glanced back, a small smile on his face, "I'll see you later."

For some reason that smile made her fell far worse then his bitter expression ever had.

Still, she chose not to dwell on it, not now, not when her eyes were already burning with unshed tears. She took a shuddering breath and grasped the steel door handle as she prepared to re-enter Maxie's room. She tried to make the motion as swift and as fluid as possible. Shutting the door as quietly as her speed would allow before she spun on her heel and pressed her back against the artificial wood door. Earthen brown eyes caught her own cobalt gaze and refused to let go.

"Miss Maple...it would appear that we have some things to discuss."

Oh dear Ho-Oh she should've ran when she had the chance.

"I suppose."

Mustering up courage she didn't think she had she answered him, albeit meekly, but she answered him none the less. He arched a slender eyebrow as she took up her previous spot by his bedside and raised her deep blue eyes to meet his again. He was in a sitting position now – that was a comfort to her; he didn't seem as vulnerable as he had been. His face was still pale and drawn, but at least there was some life in it again.

"Dr. Strickland has told me that you've been visiting here everyday for a week...is that true?"

"He has no reason to lie," She joked feebly, but upon being greeted with heavy silence she sighed and nodded, dropping her gaze to her hands folded on her lap, "Yes."

"Miss Maple look at me."

May bit her lip and tried to stop herself from trembling as she slowly looked up at him again, not knowing what to expect and fearing his unknown reaction. However, instead of finding any negative emotions she saw a softness in his earthen brown gaze she'd never seen before and she had to admit...she quite liked it when he looked at her that way.

"How are you feeling?"

"M-Me?" She stammered, "I'm not the one still in a hospital bed."

"Indeed," He said, lips twitching in the smallest of smiles before the slight trace of mirth vanished from his face, "You know what I mean."

"Well – I'm not curled up in a corner clawing at myself anymore."

"I can see that...but why? What changed?" He pressed, "Generally people don't recover from such a mentally traumatic experience that quickly. So tell me...what changed?"

_'You.'_

She very nearly blurted that single word in response to his question but she stopped herself...only just. She swallowed thickly and glanced down momentarily as she struggled to find something else to say.

"I – I don't know...its not like it hasn't affected me," She said quietly, "I still have these – episodes. I can't move, I can't breathe and I get all these – memories, one after another. I don't even know where I am when it happens. Steven was with me once, he said he was practically screaming my name for five full minutes and I didn't hear him...not once."

She watched his dark brown eyes narrow and could practically see his gaze sharpening like a wary fox.

"There's more isn't there."

"Yes...there's the dreams – the _nightmares_."

"I see," He replied softly, closing his eyes. For a moment she thought he'd drifted off to sleep or worse, but then those beguiling eyes of his opened again and fixed their piercing gaze on her once more, "You know I hardly thought it was you...when you found me."

"What?"

"To be quite honest Miss Maple I didn't think you'd ever recover once we took that collar off," He said, "Not the way you were acting...not after what you'd been through."

"You thought I was going to go completely insane."

"Yes," He murmured, "Don't get the wrong impression, I am glad you aren't a mindless shell of a being...I was just surprised."

From there on out the conversation took on a much more mundane tone. She filled him in on all that had happened since he'd been attacked, of David's progress in the fight against Cipher and of how their pokémon were being tracked down. All the while they carefully skirted around what had happened and the words that had been exchanged when she'd found him in the glade and in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The trepidation was almost tangible.

A quiet knock on the door alerted both of them that visiting hours had drawn to a close. May looked at Maxie with a hesitant expression.

"Would it be alright if I – if I came back tomorrow?"

"Of- of course," He stammered, looking quite caught off guard, "Of course you can."

The words had hardly left his mouth before she made a dash for the door and left leaving the former leader of Team Magma alone to dwell on his thoughts and deal with his pain, both physical and mental.

* * *

Outside May had almost run headlong into Doctor Strickland. The physician's pale green eyes lit up with amusement as she stammered out profuse apologies that he gently waved off.

"There's nothing to apologize for Miss Maple," He laughed, "How is Mr. Asher doing hm?"

"Oh erm quiet well...in fact he's wondering when he'll be released."

"Released? Dear Lugia the man's only just regained consciousness!" Strickland sighed with apparent frustration. He gave her a rueful smile, "I know his type quite well – always the soldier ready to charge. You'll have to tell him that its going to be at least two weeks if not more considering that he lives alone."

"What are you implying Doctor?"

"Well its just that if he had someone around to help him and to make sure that he didn't strain himself then he could possibly be released far sooner," the Doctor replied, "You know, change his dressings, help him around – but the main thing would be to make sure he didn't try to do anything beyond him...which I can see being problematic hence why I won't spare one of my nurses to go out and routinely check on him like we do with some other patients. He strikes me as an extremely stubborn individual."

"You have no idea," May replied with the first genuine smile she worn in days. An idea flashed across her mind and her smile grew slightly. It would be a gamble, there was no way to predict how he would react but it was worth a shot...she had a debt to pay and Ho-Oh knows this would help keep her mind from straying back into dangerous waters, "Doctor...what if – what if I elected to take care of him?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll go home with him and look after him. He's not going to be happy that he'll be stuck here for another two weeks otherwise and well, you've been so kind I don't want him causing trouble for you and your staff." She replied.

"I'm sorry Miss Maple but that's – that's out of the question. Mr. Stone has made it quite clear that he wants you under constant surveillance and I'm not sure I'm quite comfortable letting the two of you go...particularly you," The Doctor answered sincerely, "You've been acting remarkably balanced considering the trauma you've undergone...I don't know how to phrase this any other way but – we're just waiting for the backlash to come."

"Waiting – you mean its inevitable?"

"...In all likelihood yes," He replied sombrely, "I don't wish to frighten you Miss Maple, but I think you have a right to know. Steven wishes me to keep all this from you, but...as I said before I think you should know."

"Thank you for being honest with me Doctor," She said quietly, "But if I might share something with you?"

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"I wasn't – sound of mind when I first awoke."

"Yes I know Steven told me. He said you just sort of calmed down, right out of the blue. That's what has us so concerned."

"If that's all he told you then he left something out."

"Oh?"

"Yes...I calmed down because – because I found out Maxie had gone missing...all I could think about was him and when I concentrated on him I – I sort of found stable ground again, I'm not sure how to explain it. I think its the reason I've been so relatively balanced this past week, because I've been worrying about him."

"Is that so..." The Doctor mused. He fell silent for a few short moments before a wicked gleam entered his pale eyes, "In that case I may be forced to reevaluate my decision. Perhaps having you care for him would benefit the both of you. One, you're on relatively good terms and two, he seems to keep you stable. Alright I'm willing to make an exception to the rules...providing we wait until the last minute to spring this on Mr. Stone."

"Agreed." May replied weakly, suddenly fearing the Hoenn Champion's reaction to her spur of the moment plan, "How – how soon could he be released if I were to accompany him home?"

"Potentially just a few days."

"Alright – I'll try to convince Maxie tomorrow...I think he'll go for it."

"Let's hope so Miss Maple – I'd prefer not to have him terrorizing my nursing staff." Strickland chuckled. May smiled at the kindly doctor.

"Doctor...why are you helping me when its against protocol and the Champion's wishes? Couldn't this get you into trouble?"

"Some things are worth it Miss Maple," He replied with a sly wink, "Leave the worrying to me. Now go get some sleep, I have a feeling you're in for a tough challenge tomorrow."

"Again, you have no idea."

* * *

Island Wolf: Heehee Doctor Strickland's a clever old fox isn't he? :P haha. Oh dear I wonder how Maxie will react to May's plan? Until next time folks ;)


	11. Implications

Island Wolf: Gah I'm so sorry for not updating!!! T_T blame the hell hole that is highschool -sighs- can't wait for bloody university...

Disclaimer: Must we do this again? I own nothing!!! ^.^ except ze plot of course

* * *

May fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she quietly made her way to Maxie's room. The conversation that was to come very shortly would either prove to be extremely beneficial, or just plain embarrassing...or both. The young woman swallowed thickly as she came to a halt in front of the artificial wood door and reached for the bulbous metal handle. Doctor Strickland had assured her that he would try to take care of Steven's reaction which was a great relief to her. She hadn't been particularly keen on trying to tell the Hoenn Champion that she was going to be staying with the former master criminal...again.

Drawing a steady breath she steeled herself and tried to make her posture as confident as possible, which in truth really didn't seem that confident at all but it was better then trembling like a frightened lamb before the slaughter. She slipped into the room and quietly shut the door behind her as she turned to face the room's occupant who was already wide awake and sitting up, waiting for her.

"H-Hi," She stammered as she took her usual place in the chair next to his bedside, "How are you today?"

"A little better," He replied quietly. He fell silent for a moment, his dark brown eyes looking her up and down, silently observing her, "How about you?"

"Me? I – I'm fine," She replied with a weak smile, "Like I said before I'm not the one stuck in a hospital bed."

"Yes," He murmured, his thin lips twitching in s small frown, "Its not a particularly enviable position is it?"

"I take it you don't like being stuck here."

"No."

"Figured – you seemed the type." She sighed. He arched a slender eyebrow and for the briefest of moments she could've sworn she's seen a smirk on his face. An odd light entered his eyes, a vaguely familiar mischievousness she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh really? And what type do I seem to be Miss Maple?"

"Stubborn, egotistical, self-righteous, a little pigheaded."

"Glad you think so highly of me," He said with the barest hint of laughter, "I noticed you left out the cold-hearted bastard."

"You and I both no that's hardly an accurate description of you." She said sincerely. Maxie looked caught off guard by her response and abruptly turned away. Cursing herself May desperately tried to backpedal before she screwed things up further, "Erm, I was speaking to Dr. Strickland last night."

"And? Did he say when I could be released?"

"Two weeks – minimum."

The young woman was completely shocked by the stream of obscenities that came from Maxie and the snarl that appeared on his face. Instinctively she tried to back away, blue eyes wide and fearful at his violent reaction. Realizing that he had scared her Maxie silently cursed himself. He sighed and looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"I – I'm sorry Miss Maple, its just that the idea of being stuck in this place for two more weeks is – less then appealing."

"Its okay," She said with an apprehensive smile, "I knew you'd be displeased, I just failed to realize just _how_ displeased."

"Again I apologize I just – I really do not like hospitals." He said tersely. May bit her lip and hesitated for a moment before drawing a shaky breath. Now was as good a time as any.

"M-Maxie I have an idea...I've been discussing some things with the Doctor and there is a way for you to be released sooner – you could be out of here in just two days actually."

"...Go on."

"Well if you were to have someone to keep you under close observation, to help you around and whatnot then Dr. Strickland would be perfectly comfortable releasing you early," She said quickly, "So we decided that if I were to go home with you and make sure you don't do anything stupid to hurt yourself, you could get out of here and not terrorize the good doctor's nursing staff."

"...Are you mad!?"

May cringed at the rage that laced the injured man's voice. Despite his obvious weaknesses at the moment Maxie was still perfectly capable of becoming the intimidating figure that had terrified her when she was twelve years old.

"I don't need your help or anyone's for that matter!" He growled, "If that damned doctor would only realize that I'm perfectly capable -"

"Maximilian Asher! You are most certainly _not_ capable, you're injured and knowing you you'll do something stupid and make it worse!" May snapped, anger blazing in her cobalt blue eyes, "You just can't accept the fact that you actually need help! Why can't you get off your damn high horse just this once and quit being so damn stubborn!"

Maxie was clearly taken aback at May's sudden thunderous outburst – he hardly thought that level of anger was possible from the slip of a girl. He all but wilted under her furious azure gaze and fought to regain his composure and find his voice.

"Now see here Miss Maple -"

"No, for once you're going to just sit there, shut up and listen to me!" She snarled, rising from her seat and placing both hands on the edge of the bed, leaning ever closer to him as her anger mounted, "You need to stop being such an egotistical idiot and listen to some common sense! You don't want to be stuck in here – I'm offering you a way out, its either this or nothing!"

Maxie's dark brown eyes narrowed and it was his turn to look enraged as he sat up straighter and leaned for until their noses were nearly touching. May didn't draw back but he saw that flames of her anger falter against the weight of his own imposing glare.

"Contrary to you beliefs Miss Maple," He hissed, "I don't need your help, I'm not some wounded pokémon that needs your lo – that needs to be tended and cared for by you! Why are you so insistent on this matter!?"

"Because I have a debt to pay!" She snapped, drawing back with a long sigh. She looked at him with a positively mutinous expression, "Alright then how about a deal?"

"Beg pardon?"

"I'll go home with you as to put Dr. Strickland's mind at ease and if you can prove to me that you truly don't need my help then I'll leave and you can do whatever suits you."

"...You promise you'll leave?"

"Yes, but only if you can show me that you can do fine on your own," She said, folding her arms over her chest determinedly, "But if you can't then I'm staying and you can't say one thing about it."

"...So you're telling me its this or two weeks in this bloody prison?"

"Yes."

"And how does your beloved Steven feel about this plan hm?"

"Thankfully Dr. Strickland offered to sort him out for me."

"...Damn that man!" Maxie snapped without warning, "No wonder he was smirking all bloody morning!"

"...You've lost me completely."

"Miss Maple I know you didn't intentionally mean for it to be this way but I fear your little plan has made this entire situation seem rather – suspicious."

"How so?"

"How do you think you foolish girl!" He growled, rolling his eyes at her naivety, "You coming to stay with me in a secluded area? Just the two of us?"

"What are you impl- oh dear Lugia!"

May flushed scarlet as she realized what he was implying and she was forced to admit the implications were rather obvious – she'd just failed to see them in her emotional haze. She swallowed thickly, not sure whether to burst out laughing and beat a hasty retreat to avoid embarrassing herself further.

"Erm well I – I umm...I don't care."

"You really don't care about your reputation being tarnished by some overactive imaginations in the media?"

"I really don't...its quite trivial all things considering," She said softly. She looked up at him, cobalt eyes sincere, "I don't care, I want to help you, I'm doing this of my own accord."

"Careful Miss Maple, people will start to think you actually care about my well-being."

"I do care...if not I wouldn't have reacted the way I did when we found you."

Maxie felt his throat constrict at her heartfelt admission and was sorely tempted to reveal some private matters concerning his own heart but resisted. She only saw him as a friend, a friend she owed a favour to...nothing more. She'd bent her head, trying to avoid his gaze, her nut brown hair hiding her face from him. He was hard pressed not to reach out and brush those silky locks away from her pretty face.

"...Alright we have a deal."

He took great care to memorize the expression of absolute joy on her face at his words, the way her deep blue eyes lit up and her pale pink lips curved into a graceful smile.

He could always dream couldn't he?

* * *

"Miss Maple to be quite frank I'm still shocked you managed to convince Mr. Asher to say yes to this endeavour...he seems to be a frightfully independent individual."

"That's putting it lightly Doctor, he's just plain stubborn that's all he is," May sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and ward off the building headache, "I still can't believe Steven actually agreed to it either."

"Admittedly I thought I was going to lose my job for a few moments but it all worked out after some skilful negotiating," The blonde haired physician said with a wily grin, "You should've seen him when I first broached the idea."

"I can only imagine."

"Yes, it definitely wasn't a pretty sight. That man's as docile as a Salamance."

"I can vouch for that," May muttered, "So its all straightened away then?"

"Yes, since you were such a marvel yesterday the two of you can go home tomorrow as soon as you're ready." The Doctor said with a conspiratorial grin. May raised an eyebrow and decided to address the issue of the good doctor's motivations.

"Doctor...you don't honestly believe that there's anything going on between Maxie and myself do you?"

"What? Oh no of course not!" Strickland said, feigning shocked innocence but the wicked gleam in his eyes told a different story, "That would be absurd Miss Maple, I'm merely doing this for the mutual benefit of my staff and patient."

"Suuuuure you are."

"Oh fine, but permit me a little fun," He laughed, "Its quite obvious it seems – except to the two of you apparently."

"D-Doctor!"

Strickland gave the young woman a sly wink before heading down the hall, mumbling some excuse about another patient leaving a fuming May behind. Honestly who did that man think he was? The Love Doctor?

The trainer groaned at the lameness of her own mental joke and headed for Maxie's room to deliver the 'good news' whilst hoping that by tomorrow half of Hoenn wouldn't be muttering about the two of them conducting some sort of sordid affair behind the scenes. A bright flush rose to her cheeks at the mere thought. He was such a mature individual, very experienced and she – she was little more then a girl, barely into womanhood, what would he possibly see in her?

"My, my what's got you so flushed hm? Did Steven accost you all the way here or was it the good doctor making more insinuations?"

Did she say he was mature? Scratch that.

"Oh ha ha, very funny – maybe I should leave you to rot here for another two weeks hm?" She retorted as she sunk down into the chair next to his bed. The crimson haired man looked mildly amused by her flippant response and waited patiently for her to continue, "Well the plan is a go. I don't know how he did it but Dr. Strickland managed to convince Steven."

"That man has the manipulative prowess of a Seviper...quite the gift," Maxie smirked, "Pity he didn't work for me."

"Watch it," May said warningly, "Anyway, he said we can leave here tomorrow morning as soon as you're ready."

"Be here at dawn."

"You really don't like hospitals do you."

"That would be a gross understatement."

"I'm sensing a story here."

"Yes, one you're never going to hear."

"Oh come on, please?"

"No."

"Fine," The young woman grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest, "I'll pry it out of you eventually."

"I highly doubt that," Maxie smirked, "And pray tell how are we supposed to get back to my home hm?"

"Your truck of course," May smirked. Maxie's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, much to the young woman's amusement, "And I will be driving."

"You most certainly will not!"

"You can't drive so how the hell are we supposed to get there?" She snapped, "I'm driving and that's that!"

"But you – I – no!"

"Oh don't be such a child!" She scolded, "Its not like we have a choice here! God, and here I was thinking you were a mature individual who could actually be reasoned with."

"If I weren't stuck in this bloody bed -"

"You'd what?" May scoffed, "Tell me Maxie what would you do?"

Maxie glared daggers at the impudent young woman staring her down. Her chin was raised in a haughty manner and her eyes screamed defiance. A growl rumbled deep in his throat. This was exactly why he loved the deucedly stubborn girl and he damned her for it.

"Believe me Miss Maple you wouldn't want to know."

"Hn, you're probably right, and for the love of Ho-Oh man call me May!"

"Perhaps but for one I'm a gentleman and two I enjoy tormenting you," He smirked, "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into girl."

"You – you're impossible!" She cried, throwing her hands up, "Fine, be that way, I'll be back here first thing tomorrow morning so you better be ready – and I am driving that goddamn truck!"

Maxie swore as she stormed out of the room and raised his infuriated gaze to the ceiling. He barely noticed the door re-opening until he heard a low chuckle.

"Upset her have we? I haven't seen her feathers ruffled that much in a long time."

"Shut it Steven I don't want to hear it."

The silver haired Champion ignored the steely glare that clearly told him to get out and took up the seat occupied moments before by May. He leaned back with a smirk whilst Maxie just kept up his unwavering glare.

"You can give that up you know, it didn't faze me eight years ago, its certainly not going to now," He chuckled. However, the amusement quickly transformed into a serious expression as he looked the former criminal dead in the eye, "Maxie have you just tried telling her how you feel?"

"What?"

"Don't feign ignorance, its an insult to both my intelligence and yours," Steven sighed, "Its very obvious you care for that girl – I'd almost say you loved her."

"...And what of it," He said quietly, "I'm fully prepared to keep this to myself...she never has to know. I'm trying to do her a favour."

"How do you know you're doing her a favour?"

"What are you getting at Steven?"

"Maxie you didn't see the way she was acting...when she first woke up May – I don't ever want to see her like that again...we thought she was completely lost to us for a while," Steven said, "Until we discovered you were missing."

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean she snapped back to sanity faster then anyone ever thought possible. She was almost herself for a while. Then when we found you...well you know."

"No I don't; I wasn't exactly lucid Steven, I don't remember much."

Steven looked slightly surprised at the admission and debated on whether revealing the extent of May's reaction. However when he recalled the memory – the look of pain and sadness on her face, the fear that he wasn't going to make it...

"I've never seen May act like that before...she was crying, holding you, pleading for you to stay, begging you," He said, "In the ambulance she never stopped holding your hand and then she got into a scuffle with the paramedic when he wouldn't let her follow you."

"Really...she really did that?" Maxie murmured. Steven nodded and smiled, albeit with a marked amount of bitterness.

"Yes Maxie, she did...I think that May cares for you just as much as you care for her. Why else would she sit by your bedside everyday and offer to care for you?"

"She feels guilty that's all...obligated, like she has a debt to pay."

"If you believe that you're an even bigger idiot then I thought," Steven replied with a sardonic laugh, "I'm telling you Maxie, that girl loves you – even if she doesn't realize it yet...I know. Just tell her; its not healthy to keep it inside."

"And you would know."

Steven looked mildly surprised at the response – it contained not a single drop of venom or cynicism, rather it was filled with pity and surprisingly, understanding.

"Yes...I've accepted that fact and I'm moving past it," Steven said quietly, as he stood and prepared to leave, "Just think about what I said Maxie...don't let her slip away, not without trying at least."

Maxie remained silent as the Hoenn Champion quietly left the former master criminal to his own thoughts. Was Steven merely trying to egg him on with a sick joke? He highly doubted it; Steven simply wasn't capable of being that cruel no matter how much he hated someone. Still, the thought of May reacting so strongly when his life was in jeopardy...he enjoyed that fact far to much. She was still so young – he hadn't the right to intrude in her life. No, he'd let her go despite the Champion's advice, she'd move on, find someone closer to her own age, or better yet Steven himself. He'd spare her the trouble of ever getting involved with someone like him. He loved her, there was no denying that, and it was because he loved her that he would let her go...no matter how much it pained him to do so.

* * *

"So are you all ready to go?"

Maxie glanced up from buttoning up his shirt as a grinning May stuck her head into the room, keys in hand with an expression of deviousness on her face that he decidedly did not like. He growled as she fiddled with the keys absentmindedly and slowly began to stand. He had to prove that he didn't need her help or else he'd be stuck with her at his house...again. Not enviable considering it was taking all his restraint to keep distancing himself from her.

"Yes let's get this damn charade over with," He grumbled as he limped towards the door. He brushed past her with a steely glare, "As soon as I show you how unnecessary this all is you can go home and leave me in peace."

"Oh Maxie I'm beginning to think you don't like me," May said with a mock pout as she shut the door behind them, "Come on let's go, now you're sure you don't want -"

"No."

"Have it your way then," She sighed before muttering under her breath, "You stubborn jackass."

"Did you say something Miss Maple?"

"Nope."

"Hn, why don't I believe you?" He muttered sarcastically as they stepped outside. They were met by a blast of frigid air as they slowly made their way through the parking lot to Maxie's truck. The former leader of Team Magma was sorely tempted to just snatch the keys from May's grasp, but the fear of ripping his stitches and making himself look weak in front of her prevented him from acting on that impulse...oh well at least he could make fun of her driving.

May gleefully hopped into the driver's seat in started up the truck, the diesel engine roaring to life as she twisted the key. She grinned and fastened her seat belt, waiting patiently for Maxie to do the same before she threw the vehicle in reverse and skillfully manoeuvred out of the packed parking lot. Maxie stared listlessly out the window, both infuriated that this impudent slip of a girl was driving _his_ truck and what was more was that he couldn't even mock her skill level because in truth she was doing perfectly fine.

"Oh lighten up," She laughed as she reached over and turned up the heat slightly, relishing the warm air that began to stream out through the vents, "You look like I'm taking you to the gallows."

"You might as well be, I'm estimating twenty minutes before you lose control and send us careening to our untimely demises."

"Admit it, you just don't like the fact that I'm driving your truck!" She smirked, not taking her eyes off the road, "You're such a guy."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you are," She answered, giving him a sidelong glance. Her smile faded as she focused her gaze back on the road, "...My dad was the same way."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the interior of the truck and Maxie returned to his previous activity of staring at the window and trying to ignore the young woman next to him, however when they pulled onto the large bridge that spanned the gap between the island and the mainland he instinctively drew back from the glass and looked down, trying to ignore the vast expanse of water on either side and below them – an action that did not go unnoticed by May.

"You really don't like water do you?" She murmured. He simply kept his silence, closing his eyes as he waited for the barrage of teasing, but it never came. He gave her a curious glance and she smiled, "Its okay – everyone's scared of something."

"I am not scared Miss Maple...merely overcautious." He said quietly. _'You would be to if you'd seen what I have.'_

"The dark."

"What?"

"The dark – I'm scared of the dark," May said, "Its silly I know but I – I've just never gotten over that childhood fear...that and hospitals."

"Really, I never pegged you for being one scared of the dark," He replied, genuinely surprised by her admission. He felt a bump reverberate through the steel frame of the truck signalling that they'd finally come off the bridge and onto the smaller mountain highway, "Take a left up here."

"I know, I know," She said as she flicked on the turning signal and turned the wheel, and sent the large vehicle lumbering up the mountain pass, "Look I know you aren't exactly fond of the current situation but I'm just trying to help...and I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He repeated, "What on earth for?"

"Because – because this is all my fault," She said, voice thick as she put the truck in park in front of the rustic mountain home. She turned to him, eyes glassy with unshed tears , "If I hadn't forced you to help me – if I hadn't made you bring me to the hospital this never would've happened!"

"Miss Maple that is utterly ridiculous!"

"Wh-What?"

"How could you possibly know what would happen?" Maxie said sternly, "We've had this conversation before – Cipher holds complete blame, not you! Come on now...you have to get your things anyway."

"R-Right, you've yet to prove that I'm not needed," She sniffed, scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hand as she plastered a strained smile onto her flushed face, "Let's go so I can watch you fail miserably."

"Oh Miss Maple that hurt."

"Yeah, yeah just get a move on."

"I'm limping as fast as I can believe me," He muttered as he made his way up the steps and fumbled with the lock for a moment before the door finally swung open with a loud creak. He held the door open and gestured for her to go inside. She laughed and quickly accepted the invitation, eager to be out of the cold.

"My, my ever the gentleman."

"Of course," He smirked as he shut the door behind them. The house wasn't as warm as he would've liked, but being vacant for over a week it was to be expected. He glanced around but found that May was no where in sight. Assuming she'd gone up stairs to get her bag, or so he hoped, he made his way into the living room and carefully stooped down to place some logs in the cold fireplace. He reached for a birch log, but as soon as he did so he felt pain rippling up his side causing him to overbalance and fall onto his knees. He gritted his teeth against the white hot agony and resisted the urge to cry out, fearing that May would hear.

"Aha, strike one against you!"

Dammit!

Carefully as to not cause himself any further pain he craned his head back and saw May leaning against the far wall, arms folded over her chest and a knowing smirk on her face. Why oh why did that girl have to have such a bad sense of timing?

"I'm – fine."

"No you're not, your hands are shaking and you're white as a sheet!"

"You're overreacting! I'm perfectly fine I tell you!"

"Then stand up."

He cursed and shot a glare in her direction but her smile merely grew. He braced himself, resisting the instinct to hold his side as he slowly tried to rise from his position on the floor. Pain ripped through his torso but he refused to admit defeat – that she was right, however the thin sheen of sweat on his brow and his trembling body would probably betray his obvious discomfort. He tried to look victorious, but she easily bested him. Her pale pink lips curved in a Cheshire cat grin as she boldly made her way over to him and stared defiantly into his eyes.

"Looks like I'm staying."

"Oh no you're not!"

"Oh yes I am," She retorted, "If you keep protesting then I'll just call an ambulance and they'll take you right back to the hospital!"

Maxie growled as he narrowed his dark brown eyes at the grinning young woman before him. Stuck between that hell hole and staying with the woman he desired but could never have...fate certainly had a funny way of screwing him over at ever opportunity.

"Fine," He snapped, "I assume you've already settled back into your old room?"

"Of course," She laughed, reaching up and ruffling his crimson hair, "Now you are going to sit down and take it easy while I fix us something to eat."

"I'm perfectly capable of -"

"Sit down or I'll make you sit down."

"I'd like to see you try!" He sneered. May grinned and subtly began backing him towards the couch, though he was so focused on their sudden close proximity that he failed to notice. She boldly leaned up towards him and for a moment he dared think she might actually kiss him, but without warning he stumbled into the couch and his legs buckled, effectively putting him in a sitting position while she loomed above him with a victorious grin.

"You know I think I'm going to enjoy this." She laughed as she made her way to the kitchen. Maxie groaned and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

_'Damn that girl is going to be the death of me!'_

* * *

Island Wolf: -grins- let the games begin!


	12. Compassion

Island Wolf: Gah I am soooo sorry for not updating! I've just been so busy getting ready for my final exams (most of mine are worth 50% of my grade) but I wanted to pump out at least one more chapter before I confine myself to my studies, so here we go! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Maxie spent the majority of the day trying to avoid speaking to May as much as possible, though that did not deter the young woman in the slightest. He'd long since given up trying to convince her to leave – she was far to stubborn to admit defeat to him; again both an endearing and frustrating trait. She'd insisted on making both lunch and supper and while he was forced to admit she was rather talented in the kitchen, he maintained his cold air of indifference around her. Late evening found both of them in the living room bathed in the golden glow of a crackling fire. Maxie was sitting in his usual chair, newspaper in hand whilst May was curled up on the couch book in hand and while she looked a great deal more human then she had, the trainer had ironically selected the exact same spot at the edge of the couch next to the window to nestle herself in.

The chime of the old grandfather clock caused the young woman to glance up and upon seeing the time she abruptly closed her book with a crisp snap causing the man sitting across the room to look up at her with a mildly annoyed expression. May ignored his obvious displeasure and sat up straight, stretching herself out before looking at him expectantly. He arched an slender eyebrow in response, at a loss as to what she was waiting for.

"Miss Maple?"

"Its May," She reiterated as she had done many times that day, "Its time to change your dressings."

Maxie made something akin to a cross between a bark of incredulously laughter and a strangled choke of surprise as he dropped his paper and looked at her with a dubious expression.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Doctor's orders Mr. Asher," She quipped teasingly with a mischievous expression that he decidedly did not like...at least not in this context, "Those bandages have to be changed every night and the wounds properly cleaned for the first few days at home to stave off infection."

"I assure you I'm quite capable of doing that myself," He said brusquely, "If you're insinuating that I need any assistance."

"Oh yes because you certainly capable of dislocating your limbs on command so as to reach the injuries on your back!" May retorted, every syllable dripping with sarcasm, "Stop being so damn stubborn, I'm sure your dignity can take this tiny little blow even if your ego can't."

"Now see here -"

"Don't make me use force!"

"As if you could!" Maxie shot back with a rather smug expression. May stood, hands on her hips and cobalt eyes blazing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red and white orb. The former criminal CEO looked up at her with disbelief, "You wouldn't dare!

"Blaziken I choose you!"

Maxie swallowed thickly as an all too familiar shape emerged before him in a flash of light. The crimson and white plumed fighting type looked down at him with what could've been described as an avian smirk before he reached down and pulled the man up, trapping him in the fighting bird's strong arms. Maxie looked positively livid as he glared daggers at the smirking brunette standing in front of him with a satisfied smile.

"That's cheating."

"Oh please, I merely changed the rules to suit _my_ game," May laughed as she patted her pokémon's arm, "Let's go."

The large fighting type growled and nodded before following his trainer upstairs whilst Maxie snarled obscenities for the duration of the short trip to the upstairs bathroom. Blaziken deposited the fuming man none too gently before retreating into his pokéball. May quickly shut the door and locked it, leaning against the wood with a devious grin.

"You might as well comply or I'll just call out the Calvary again."

Maxie, despite his mounting anger, was hard-pressed not to smirk when the image of him pinning May to the door she was oh so vulnerably leaning against, flitted across his mind but he quickly banished the thought – it wasn't worth getting killed for by an overprotective pokémon or an incensed Champion. Seeing no other option he sighed and proceeded to remove his shirt as expected of him. May swallowed her own hidden trepidation and proceeded to do as Dr. Strickland had instructed her to...but damn the man was _very_ fit for his age. She fought valiantly to keep her composure as she unwrapped the bandages winding around his torso and plastered over his shoulder. As she had already noted he was very in shape for a man his age. He clearly kept himself active, his sculpted torso said that much, but it wasn't overly muscled – just a nice balance that seemed to fit him. She was surprised at the number of scars that marred the pale flesh of his chest and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered about their origins as she soaked a washcloth in warm water and thoroughly cleaned the injuries before wrapping them up again as fast as she could without being negligent. As soon as she had finished Maxie abruptly stood and snatched up his shirt, slipping it back on. He muttered a quiet thank-you before beating a hasty retreat to what she presumed was his bedroom leaving the trainer alone to collect her thoughts. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and was aghast to find that her cheeks had taken on a crimson colour. She swore and turned on the tap, splashing cold water into her face in an attempt to force the blush from her cheeks.

There was no denying she was attracted to the man, despite how wrong it might seem to others...she would've said the same, but after their imprisonment and his aid in her rehabilitation she could no longer see the monster she had feared when she was twelve. The young woman groaned and pressed her forehead against the cool surface of the mirror.

"Crap!"

* * *

The next morning Maxie woke with a start, sitting up with such speed and force that its sent a warning ripple of pain rushing up his side reminding him that he was far from fully healed. He growled and placed the heel of his hand against his forehead. His sleep had been anything but restful – namely because he couldn't rid himself of the feeling of having May's hands touching his bare skin. He growled and threw off the bed-covers. He needed a shower and more importantly he needed some time alone. He briefly ventured out into the hallway and upon hearing noise downstairs accompanied by the smell of toast he assumed May was already awake and making herself breakfast. He shrugged and proceeded to undress; at least if the girl was preoccupied she wouldn't walk in on him just getting out of the shower...again.

Thank the fickle gods for towels.

* * *

May munched on a slice of buttered toast and gingerly sipped at a cup of tea. She halted mid-bite when she suddenly heard the water being turned on upstairs but swiftly dismissed it as Maxie taking a shower. The trainer blushed when she remembered walking in on him just short weeks ago. Still it could've been a lot worse all things considering; he could've not reached the towel in time, or worse she could've been in a non-lobotomized state and promptly jumped his bones. The young woman nearly choked on her tea as the unbidden thought raced across her mind accompanied by a series of less then proper images. The shrill ring of the telephone caught her by surprise and it took her a few seconds to collect herself and snatch it up.

"Hello?"

"May? Its Steven."

"Steven! How are things on your end? Have you heard anything about David yet?" She babbled excitedly, "Have you found Cipher's main base yet?"

"Whoa May, one thing at a time," Steven gently chided her from the other end, "David's back – he's managed to catch a remarkable amount of pokémon; including your Miloitic and Tropius and all of Maxie's team were recovered except his Ninetails. As for the whereabouts of the main base that is still a mystery but we're getting closer. We managed to retrieve a little data from their computers before they manually crashed the system. Its heavily encrypted but we're working on it.

"That's excellent Steven!" She said, noting that the water upstairs had stopped running before a marked amount a regret entered her voice, "I wish I could do more to help but – I don't think I'm ready to go up against Cipher or Shadow Pokémon just yet."

"And understandably so! May you've done all anybody could've asked for, there's no need to berate yourself. Speaking of berating, how is your patient doing?"

"Stubborn as a damn Stantler."

"I figured as much," The Champion sniggered, "I don't have much more to tell you at the moment, but I'll keep you updated. If anything big happens you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks Steven – bye!"

May sighed and hung up the phone before turning with the intention of returning to her quiet breakfast but found her way blocked by something very solid. May yelped and instinctively jumped back only to have her back slam against the wall with a painful smack. Maxie, hair still damp from his shower rolled his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table, ignoring his unwanted companion's cobalt glare. He picked up her cup and glanced over at her with a marked amount of surprise.

"I didn't figure you to be the Earl Grey type."

"Its the only type I like actually," She shrugged as she snatched up her remaining piece of toast and leaning against the counter, "That was Steven if you're wondering. David and Eldes just got back – they've dismantled the outpost and they think they've managed to get a lead concerning the location of the main base. As a bonus they've recovered two more of my team and...almost all of yours."

"Almost...Ninetails is still missing."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," May sighed, looking at the crimson haired man with genuine sympathy, "I'm sorry Maxie."

"Don't worry about it – I'm am glad some of your pokémon have been rescued."

"Yeah," She said quietly. It suddenly hit her very hard that two of her pokémon were still missing – Shadows...and that one of her pokémon would never be coming home at all. Her beloved Mightyena was gone forever. She felt tears pricking her eyes and hastily blinked them away, "Erm your pokémon can be retrieved at the Lilycove centre whenever you feel up to it."

"Yes, later," He muttered. He caught a glimpse of the unshed tears in her eyes and it didn't take much to realize that she was probably thinking of the pokémon she would never get back...the Mightyena she had killed under Cipher's control. In that moment the crafty ex-criminal resolved to lessen her guilt. If he could make her happy...it would be well worth it, "We can go later this afternoon."

"Well alright if you feel up to it -"

"Oh and Miss Maple; I will be driving."

May rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. She kept quiet and decided not to argue; the steely glint in Maxie's dark brown eyes told her that there would be no point in arguing with the man and she didn't have the threat of the nursing staff to back her up this time.

"Fine," She sighed, giving him a rueful smile, "Tea?"

"If you would be so kind."

* * *

Early afternoon found both of them cruising into Lilycove. The sun had decided to come out, brightening the atmosphere of the cold winter day. Maxie managed to squeeze his truck into the crowded parking lot of the pokémon centre and threw the hulking vehicle into park after a little creative manoeuvring.

"Look why don't you go do a bit of shopping – we're getting low on supplies, I won't be all the long here." He suggested. May arched a slender eyebrow, clearly dubious but complied with his request nonetheless. The petite young woman hopped out of the truck and went on her way, leaving Maxie alone to limp into the bustling pokémon centre. He waited patiently at the front desk, but found himself being approached by someone other then Nurse Joy.

"How's it going Boss?"

"Tabitha?" Maxie gaped, "What are you doing here?"

"Steven told me to wait here until you came for your pokémon," The younger man grinned as he shoved a small bundle into Maxie's hands. The former Admin looked at his employer and friend with real concern, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," He sighed, "I can't really complain about the care I'm receiving."

"Who would?" Tabitha chuckled, "A lucky man you are Maxie."

"A tempted man would be more accurate," Maxie retorted, before his expression softened, "How have you been?"

"Alright; we managed to evacuate all the outposts and wipe the databanks. I've got the only copy. We're all holding up just fine as civilians."

"Then perhaps that's the way it should stay," Maxie said quietly, "Is there any real point in reestablishing Team Magma, or should we just let it die quietly?"

"I won't lie, its nice being out of uniform," Tabitha admitted, "I don't think returning to civilian life is all that undesirable...the others feel the same way."

"Then I have my answer," Maxie said. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and smiled, "Listen Tabitha if you ever need anything -"

"Yeah I know," He grinned, "The goes double for you. Take care of yourself Boss and for the love of Groudon let yourself be happy. That girl's not going to wait forever you know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Tabitha chuckled, "By the way, we've got a couple eyes and ears monitoring the woods around your place...just in case. See you around Maxie."

The former master criminal watched his ex-employee walk out of the centre before he returned his attention to the bundle in his hands. Quickly unwrapping it he clipped the five red and white orbs to his belt before heading outside with a grim expression. He didn't return to his truck, instead he went down the street, heading towards a tall grey structure. He might as well get a little 'insurance' while he was here. His run in with Cipher on the highway had caused more then a little paranoia and hell be damned if he was going to be caught off guard again.

* * *

May shouldered her grocery bag and attempted to balance the supplies in her arms as she tried to open the truck door. She'd spent the entire afternoon stocking up on much needed supplies – they were almost out of Earl Grey after all, and lord only knew when they'd get back into town again. She hardly had anytime to drop by the pokémon centre and retrieve her purified pokémon plus filling the gaps in her team. The trainer glared at the man sitting in the driver's seat as she finally managed to wrench the back door open and placed the bags in the backseat before moving into the passenger seat.

"You could've helped me you know!" She grumbled as she buckled her seat belt. The smirking man sitting next to her threw the truck in drive and pulled out of the parking lot, glancing at her over the rims of his tinted sunglasses.

"Yes, but its much more amusing to watch you struggle," Maxie snickered, earning him an icy glare from his companion and a sharp slap on the arm, "Hey no abusing the driver!"

"Oh I'll show you abuse!" She growled, folding her arms over her chest, "You're lucky Doctor Strickland gave me strict order to not kill you."

"Yes because you're an oh so threatening 5'3 of feminine fury."

"Maximilian Asher are you mocking me?"

"That would be a yes."

"...Jackass."

"Oh Miss Maple that hurt."

Oh please like that would injure your heart of stone," May shot back teasingly. When her companion failed to reply she felt a slight pang of guilt, fearing that she may have actually offended him, "Hey I was just kidding, I'm sorry."

"I know," Maxie replied, glancing at her with a devious smile, "I just wanted to make you say it."

"You're incorrigible!"

"Why thank-you Miss Maple."

* * *

By the time they returned home it was already late evening and May had chosen to retire early, mumbling something about a headache before disappearing upstairs. Maxie found himself in the living room sitting in front of the fire holding a pokéball in his hand. After about an hour of contemplation he pressed the button and enlarged it before calling out the pokémon slumbering inside.

"Mightyena," He called quietly. The large lupine pokémon emerged in a flash of light, large crimson eyes curious. Maxie smiled and stroked the beast's shaggy black fur, "Listen, I have a very big favour to ask of you..."

* * *

May's early slumber was anything but restful. She was plagued by the same strange dreams that she had experienced at the Team Magma base and she'd awoken, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heard, tears running down her face. She let out a shuddering sigh and pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead. Kyogre was still reaching out to her, but she was helpless to do anything – she didn't even know where the poor legendary was. The soft creak of the door opening drew her attention. She looked up but could see no one in the room. Without warning something large and dark jumped onto the bed, eliciting a startled cry from May but she calmed when she felt something cold and wet nuzzle her palm.

"Wh-What the-" She stammered, reaching over to flick on the bedside lamp to illuminate a familiar figure. The Mightyena let out a playful bark, tail wagging as he nuzzled her chest and licked her cheek. May wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the unexpected visitor and ended up settling for wrapping her arms around its neck trying to contain her sobs. The canine pokémon whined and licked her cheek again in a comforting manner as she stroked his head and scratched behind his ears.

"Sorry about that...I think my Mightyena's quite taken with you."

May looked up at Maxie with a surprised expression as the former criminal sat on the edge of the bed and petted the pokémon's head. He gave May a small smile.

"He-he's yours?" The trainer asked shyly, after receiving a nod she continued, "He's a lot...friendlier then the last time we met...but then again so are you."

"Yes well...you know the whole story behind that," Maxie said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He attempted to change the subject by focusing on his Mightyena again who was now contentedly curled up on May's lap, said trainer stroking his velvety fur, "He seems very fond of you."

"Yeah, he's a lot like - him."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You look like you could use it."

"But what about changing your dressings?"

"I can manage for one night Miss Maple," Maxie smirked, "Now get some sleep."

"I would if I could," May muttered. Upon catching his confused expression she sighed, "I've been dreaming again – about Kyogre. Its still calling out for help...its in so much pain."

"I see...and Groudon?"

"He's still safe," May said quietly, placing a hand over her heart, "I can feel it."

"There's nothing we can do about it right at the moment," He said, "Just try to sleep alright?"

"Okay."

Maxie smiled and stood, pausing for the briefest of moments before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Mightyena, however remained behind, now curled up on the bed next to May and slipping into his own doze. May yawned and prepared to lay down again when a glint on the bedside table caught her eye.

A pokéball.

It didn't take long for the cobalt eyed trainer to put two and two together and she smiled as she turned out the light.

"Thank you Maxie."

* * *

The next morning May awoke feeling a great deal better then she had last night. Her slumber had been mercifully dreamless and the sight of two adoring crimson eyes looking up at her made her laugh. It was still relatively early and when May went downstairs, Mightyena following close behind, she swiftly deduced that Maxie had yet to awaken. Feeling surprisingly energetic she skipped breakfast and pulled on her coat and boots. She was going to get cabin fever if she didn't try to change the pace every now and again and a walk with her new 'friend.' would do her good. The canine pokémon seemed only too happy do go out for a walk in the snow and May giggled as he barked at Zigzagoons and rolled about in the snowdrifts like a hyper puppy. It was very hard to picture this creature as the snarling beast that was once under Maxie's command.

The trainer wandered through the snow covered forest, losing track of all time. She didn't really know where she was going, she just felt the need to keep on walking. A loud snap caused her to freeze and like a frightened deer she glanced around, ears perked and eyes peeled for any sign of a threat. Mightyena stayed close to her, hackles raised and mane bristling as he bared his teeth and growled. May's breath came out in fast pants, creating little clouds of mist in the frigid winter air as she turned around, trying to locate the source of the noise.

"I-Is somebody there?"

Pure instinct caused the young woman to sidestep as a muffled pop echoed from the treeline and something hot zipped by her face, embedding itself in the trunk of a tree with a splintering crack. May did the only thing she could think of.

Run.

* * *

Maxie awoke to an oddly quiet house and slowly set about dressing himself. From the lack of noise or smell of cooking from downstairs he assumed that May was still asleep. Without warning the phone shrill electronic cry echoed through the house. He snatched up the device from its cradle with a half stifled yawn.

"Maxie!"

"Tabitha?" Maxie said, senses immediately sharpening at the frantic tone in the younger man's voice, "What's going on?"

"My eyes in the forest spotted movement near Crooked Lake and we just picked up a gunshot -"

Maxie didn't even wait for Tabitha to finish. He dropped the phone and grabbed his coat and boots but not before running upstairs to his bedroom. Wrenching open the closet door he removed a black case. Flipping open the latches he pulled up the lid to reveal a sleek Beretta Px4 Storm. He snatched up the semi-automatic pistol and deftly slid in the magazine before bolting out of the house. He unclipped a pokéball from his belt and tossed it skywards.

"Crobat!"

The purple bat pokémon emerged with a shrill cry and hovered in front of his master, waiting patiently for its orders.

"Find May as quick as you can and lead me to her; go!"

Crobat chirped an affirmative before flapping his powerful wings and disappeared into the trees. Maxie flicked off the safety on his gun and began his own swift run into the trees, using the set of tracks – one human one canine – that led into the woods. The former criminal's earthen eyes smoldered with a dark light. He was more then ready to repay Cipher for the bullet they had given him and if they even dared to touch May...

There would be Hell to pay.

* * *

Island Wolf: Yes I realize I'm very, very evil for leaving it as a cliff hanger buuuuut :P tough luck haha I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I've really got to hit the books and get my university applications settled away, case I am graduating this year! :D -does the happy dance- until next time my dear readers ;)

IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE WILL BE SOME ROMANCE COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) Just to make the wait all the more terrible haha -gets shot-

May:...was that really neccessary?

Maxie: -holsters Beretta- completely

May: -pokes Island Wolf with a stick- Wow...I actually think you might've killed her

Maxie: No, she's like a cockroach, she'll be back...at least we have some free time now,

May: To do what?

Maxie: -smirks- anything you like.

May: -shrugs- if you say so. -glomps Maxie-

Island Wolf: X_X


	13. Words Unspoken

Island Wolf: I'M NOT DEAD! :P well not yet at least. Ahem, I've finally finished my exams and...I'm officially a graduate :) come September I am university bound! Anyway, now that its finally summer holidays I can get back to writing. So here's the next chapter aaaaand...

THERE'S FINALLY ROMANCE! 8D now go one, reeeeeeead!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot blah blah blah

OH! And super special thanks to 666LIES Productions who has been doing some beautiful art for this story, check her out on Deviantart folks! She's known as Xx-Darky-Xx

* * *

May hurtled through the thick pine forest, ignoring the skeletal branches that clawed at her face and tore at her hair. The only thing on her mind was escaping the danger hot on her tail – fear and adrenaline would not allow her to feel anything else. She let out a ragged sob as another bullet whizzed by, covering her in a shower of splinters as it tore into the trunk of an ancient juniper. Mightyena ran along side her, but it was clear that the canine pokémon would rather turn around and fight; his hackles were raised and his mane bristled as his lips skinned back over his teeth in a feral snarl. Still, his Master had ordered him to protect this girl – she was his new trainer and he respected her strength, he would not allow any harm to befall her while he still had the strength to fight.

"Just give up! You can't escape Cipher girl, you might as well come quietly!"

The jeering voice seemed to lend speed to the frantic girl's legs. Fear, primal fear continued to drive her. She couldn't bear the thought of being a prisoner again, both physically and mentally – if she was changed back into a Shadow...she wasn't sure she could handle the reversing process again, it would be far kinder to place a bullet in her brain, but she doubted the Cipher agent pursuing her would be so inclined. He wasn't aiming to kill, he was aiming to capture or else she would've been dead long ago. This wasn't a cheap action movie where the 'bad guys' couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, no this was the real world where the 'bad guys' were professional killers and trained sharpshooters.

A bullet zipped past her cheek – she could feel the heat of the metal projectile as it passed by causing her to stumble just as she got to the edge of the treeline in front of a massive lake covered by a layer of ice and snow. May rolled onto her back as Mightyena turned and planted himself in front of her, a low unbroken snarl rumbling from his throat. A man garbed in white winter gear stalked forward, a 9MM pistol aimed directly at the enraged beast. The canine launched himself at the Cipher agent just as he pulled the trigger. May screamed as the pokémon yelped and tumbled into a snowbank where he lay unmoving. The man seemed unperturbed by the incident and returned his aim onto May.

"Come along quietly – you'll make this easier for everyone," He growled, "Ardos gets what he wants, there's no point in trying to defy him."

"P-Please just leave me alone!" May sobbed. The Cipher operative ignored her pleas and stalked forward, keeping his pistol trained on her while reaching down with his free hand to grasp her arm in a vice like grip she knew would leave bruises. As he dragged her upright and placed the barrel of the gun against her temple. When the cold metal touched her flesh it sent a ripple of absolute terror running down her spine...along with something else, something that sent strength running to her limbs and igniting a fire deep within her core. The Cipher agent seemed momentarily taken aback; for a moment he could've sworn her eyes had changed, for a moment they'd taken on a shade of deep violet. Dismissing it as a trick of the light he continued to drag her forward. Without warning her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his wrist with strength the belayed her tiny figure. Slowly she pulled the gun away from her head as he expression of terror began to metamorphose into a mask of utter rage.

"I – will not – go back to him!" She snarled. While temporarily stunned by the sheer amount of venom the girl's voice carried the agent quickly seemed to regain himself and wrenched himself from her grasp and refocusing his aim. May's gloved hands curled into fists and she widened her stance as adrenaline began to thrum through her body. She didn't feel fear – she didn't even feel anger...she didn't feel anything. Her vision sharpened as her pupils contracted, the cobalt irises deepening to indigo, then on to a crushing dark violet. The agent held his ground but his cold, calculating mind began processing the situation – apparently not all of the Shadow essence had been purged from her body; he surmised the whatever traces remained must have been activated by her sympathetic nervous system in the body's classic 'fight or flight' response to the stressful situation. Still, even enhanced reflexes and superhuman strength wouldn't stop a bullet or a tranquilizer dart. His leather clad finger began to curl tighter around the trigger when she suddenly turned and bolted out onto the vast white expanse of the frozen lake, darting from side to side in a swift zigzagging motion. With a growl he jogged out onto the ice after her, she was moving too fast to shoot from a distance. May glanced back over her shoulder and her lips skinned back over her teeth in a feral snarl. No matter how cunning this hunter was he'd forgotten the most important rule when dealing with his prey.

No animal was more dangerous then a frightened animal.

* * *

Maxie swore as he darted through the trees, trying to follow the chaotic mass of tracks in the snow with little luck. He kept a tight hold on his weapon as he looked around him, desperately searching for any sign of May. His heart leapt in his throat when he heard another gunshot echo in the distance.

"Dammit May, where are you?"

A high pitched cry caused the frantic man to look up in time to see a dark purple blur descending from the sky. Crobat hovered in front of his master emitting a series of clicks and high frequency squeals gesturing towards the north with one of his wings before streaking off through the trees, Maxie in hot pursuit, finger curled around the trigger of his Beretta. _'Come on, take me too her!'_

* * *

"Just give up girl! You can't get away!" The Cipher agent snarled, "I'm not the only one looking for you – my partners are already on their way; you might as well surrender; Ardos would be most displeased if we had to harm that pretty head of yours."

By now they were approaching the centre of the lake and May had finally come to a halt, turning around to face her pursuer. She saw two distant shapes emerging from the treeline – two more Cipher agents both dressed in military grade winter gear, but rather then a handgun they were carrying high powered rifles. May's let out a strangled sob laced with the edge of a snarl as she began backing away. She abruptly stopped her retreat when she felt a tremor run through the ice beneath her feet and heard a rumble like distant thunder. She looked down at the ice then back up to the gunman and his approaching partners. She felt the icy claws of fear latching around her heart as her eyes began to lighten. Her emotions were winning out over her battle hardened Shadow. She only had one shot before she lost her nerve completely.

With one last defiant howl she threw herself at the gun wielding agent, tackling him to the snow covered ice as her hands closed around the gun, fighting for control as a series of deafening cracks snapped through the still winter air. May felt the ice to her left begin to give way just the the gunman rolled on top of her, trying to press his weight advantage in order to regain complete control over his weapon, however a jarring jolt from the cracking ice knocked him off balance and one of his hands instinctively let go of the gun to try and stabilize his position. May seized her chance and turned the barrel as her frantic fingers curled around the trigger. She didn't hear the gunshot so much as felt in in the recoil of the gun; the ice gave way beneath them just as the bullet exploded from the barrel of the gun with a partially obscured muzzle flash and the stench of gunpowder. The water burned like blistering acid as the cold wetness seeped through her clothing, weighing her down, dragging her beneath the water's surface. She opened her eyes expecting to see a crushing black abyss, but instead found everything strangely tinted red – a blurry white shape slowly sinking beside her, hollow black eyes staring up unseeing as they disappeared into the inky darkness of the lake waters. When May realized the water was stained with blood her lips parted in a silent scream, reflexively inhaling only to send water rushing into her lungs, burning the sensitive lining of the vital organs and causing bright lights to burst in front of her eyes. She began to feel oddly warm as she drifted in her watery tomb, almost relaxed as her oxygen starved body began to shut down. She'd always thought drowning was one of the worst ways to die, but maybe she was wrong...it was kind of peaceful. Maybe it was for the best...

Without warning a firm grip took hold of her outstretched arm and hauled her up towards the too bright surface, back to the harshness of reality and bittersweet life. The winter air stung her exposed face, stabbing into her flesh like thousands of white hot daggers as she coughed, expelling the lake water from her lungs thanks to a very encouraging blows to her back upon being dragged back onto more solid ice. Her vision swam as she tried to make sense of the situation. The brightness of the day hurt her eyes and she glanced longingly at the gaping black hole in the ice. She was vaguely aware of being enveloped in something warm and an odd, steady thump filling her ears and a familiar scent washed over her. She looked around, confused when she saw two figures laying in the snow with blood roses blooming on their chests and a discarded gun laying not two feet away. She looked up into a pair of smouldering brown eyes and nearly felt her heart stop at the raw emotion burning in the earthen pools.

"M-Maxie?"

He didn't say anything; instead he brought up his hand to cradle the back of her head and hugged her tightly to his chest. She now realized that the steady beat she'd heard before was the sound of his heart, racing...for her. The tears came thick and fast as her frozen fingers clung to his jacket, burying her face in his chest, sobs racking her frail body. He pulled back for a moment to brush away the soaking strands of hair that clung her her pale face. She shivered at the intensity in his deep brown eyes as they swept over her face, taking in every detail. She wasn't sure which one of them moved first – perhaps both of them had lunged forward at the same time. The only thing she was aware of was the sensation of his lips pressed against hers. It wasn't anything extraordinary, just the movement of flesh against flesh and the shared warmth between them, but it was beautiful in its simplicity and she craved the contact like the oxygen she'd been deprived of moments ago. They parted, both breathless and trying gauge the others' reaction. Maxie made the first move, lifting a trembling hand to May's cheek biting his lip when she immediately leaned into his touch.

"May."

Just hearing her name passing his lips for the first time made her want to grab him and pull him down into another heated embrace. Apparently he was thinking the same thing as a growl rumbled deep in his chest and he leaned down and caught her in another kiss. He stood, sweeping her into his arms as he did so and carried her off of the lake. She gasped with surprise and delight at the eager crimson eyes and wagging tail that stood waiting by the treeline. Mightyena held his right hind-leg off of the ground, the black fur matted with blood and melted snow, but other then that he looked none the worse for wear and barked before following his Master and Mistress back towards the safety of the house. Once inside he led her upstairs to the bathroom.

"Dry off and get into something warm," He said hoarsely, "I'll – I'll be right back, I promise."

She nodded silently and meekly closed the door behind him as he made his way downstairs and grabbed his cellphone cursing when he saw the missed call messages. He swiftly punched in a number, only having to suffer through one ring before a frantic voice answered.

"Maxie?"

"Tabitha I've got her, we're alright."

"Oh thank Groudon – what the hell were you thinking just hanging up and dashing off? Christ you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You'll live," Maxie grumbled, "Thank you – for the warning."

"Hey I said we'd be keeping an eye on you guys. Maxie think its time you finally got out of there?"

"Probably, May needs some time to recover first she's – she went through a lot today."

"So have you by the sounds of it...you realize you just called her by her first name." Tabitha quipped. Maxie silently cursed; he could practically hear the smirk forming on the former Admin's face, "Look I wouldn't stay more the a few days if they've finally figured out where you are."

"That's all the time we'll need; alert Steven – but Tabitha be discreet."

"Right, leave out the near death bits then right?"

"You know the drill."

"Aye, aye Skipper!"

Maxie rolled his eyes as he punched the end button and turned towards Mightyena who was waiting patiently in the porch. He cocked his head to one side as his former trainer approached and knelt down in front of him to inspect his injury. The former criminal inspected the wounded leg with surprising gentleness. He smiled ruefully and ruffled the canine's fur affectionately.

"A through and through shot, no need to dig around for a bullet – you're a lucky beast," Maxie chuckled, "That should heal up fine on its own."

Mightyena whined appreciatively before heaving himself upright and limping down the hall. Maxie arched a slender eyebrow and stood to follow the pokémon, but as soon as he rounded the corner he knew exactly what was on the canine's mind. Sitting at the bottom of the stairs he was on his back in May's lap whilst the young woman scratched his pale underbelly and fussed over him.

"Oh what a brave beast you are," She cooed, "Trying to help me escape from those terrible men."

Mightyena nuzzled May's hand and whined, tongue lolling out in a wolfish sort of smile when he looked at Maxie. The ex-syndicate leader shook his head, the ghost of a smile playing out his lips.

_'Clever bastard.' _

Suddenly noticing Maxie's presence May's head shot up and she gave him a shy smile, sending of flood of warmth rushing through his body. Mightyena wisely rolled off of May's lap and allowed her to stand, sitting back on his haunches while he watched the pair of humans.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, "They didn't hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine," She replied softly, "...Are you okay?"

"Unharmed – Cipher should really start hiring agents who have decent aim," Maxie shrugged, "I think it would be best Miss Maple if we -"

"Why are you calling me that?" May suddenly interrupted, her expression of concern morphing into one of annoyance, "How _can _you call me that? After what happened out there?"

"I – I – that was, that was -"

"That was what? A mistake?" May snapped, "Just a spur of the moment thing?"

"No Miss Maple – May – you have it all wrong!"

"Then pray tell, what exactly was it then Mister Asher?"

"Well its rather complicated I – you see what happened, I – its rather hard to explain..."

Mightyena rolled his ruby coloured eyes and growled at his Master's ramblings. The canine sighed and trotted forward, giving May a hard nudge with his snout sending her off balance. Before she could even register stumbling forward Maxie had already caught her and pulled her upright, bringing them closer together.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say, you deucedly stubborn girl," He growled, "Is that you, with all your meddling, your stubbornness and your damned refusal to back down...you've somehow slipped past all my defences, dismantled every one of my walls...right to my heart."

"Maxie..."

"May please; I – I'm not one for declarations of – of love," He muttered, stammering out the last word with great difficulty, "But I – I -"

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as May leaned up and brushed her lips against his, sending an electric jolt down his spine that caused his grip to tighten as he pulled her flush against him. She pulled back with a small smile, her cheeks flushed.

"I know...you don't have to say it, but I will," She murmured, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "I love you Maximilian Asher."

Maxie smiled and cupped May's face in his hands, drinking in every detail as he had down out on the lake before he closed the gap between them in another soft embrace. After they parted she nestled her head against her chest, sighing contentedly as he stroked her chestnut locks. He looked over her shoulder at Mightyena who was curled up by the stairs looking very smug indeed. He wagged his tail and gave Maxie the Mightyena equivalent to a grin. The canine rested his head on his paws feeling very proud of himself. Humans were so slow sometimes, especially in picking a mate. He'd sensed right away that this human girl would make a perfect match for his Master. Besides he liked the girl and her gentle hand...it had been a long time since anyone had rubbed his belly.

* * *

"So you're saying we should leave then?"

"Yes...if they know where we are then it'll only be a matter of time before they try another attack. We're isolated up here, help will take a while to come, even if Tabitha keeps his eyes and ears open."

"I suppose...remind me to thank him."

"Hn, I doubt that'll be necessary."

Evening found both of them in the living room; a fire crackling merrily in the hearth while Maxie sat in his armchair reading the paper and May stretched out on the couch, laying on her stomach and idly scratching Mightyena behind the ears.

"I do agree though," She remarked, "I can't say I'd feel safe here after that...at least not until Cipher is taken down."

"Yes...speaking of which have you had any word from your cousin?"

"None I'm afraid," May sighed, "Its seems they've hit a dead end."

"Perhaps...perhaps not," Maxie mused. He glanced over at May who had a confused expression on her face, "Think about it – if Ardos sent those men to recapture you its extremely likely that he's yet to produce another Shadow Trainer."

"Yes, yes that makes sense," May nodded. She bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before speaking again, "Maxie out on the ice something strange happened."

"What?"

"Before we ran out onto the lake, that Cipher agent had me cornered I – I was terrified, I was crying, begging for him not to take me to Ardos," May said quietly, looking ashamed at the admission of her fear, "But when he put the gun to my head...something inside sort of 'snapped.' I didn't feel afraid...I didn't feel anything. My vision sharpened and I had strength I shouldn't have had – speed and reflexes too. I could calculate his moves and I could react so fast...I've never been like that except..."

"You think there is still a trace of Shadow essence within you?"

"...Yes. There's no way I would've reacted to that situation the way I did otherwise. Maxie what should I do? What if it happens again I – I could be dangerous!"

Wordlessly Maxie set down his paper and rose from his chair, coming to kneel in front of May as Mightyena wisely scooted out of the way. Sliding two fingers under her chin he tilted her head up so that she was staring directly into his eyes. She couldn't quite suppress a shudder as she became lost in the smouldering brown depths. Maxie smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I see no danger in you," He smiled, "If there is still some traces of Shadow left behind it is minute...it was probably only activated by the adrenaline and stress. In any case it served to help you so I am glad for it as strange as that sounds. I do not think it will take over you...rather you have mastered it."

"Guess I'm not as flawless as Ardos thought." May said with a sheepish smile.

"No," Maxie said shaking his head, "You are flawless, that's why Ardos failed...that and there wasn't a chance you'd resist my charms."

"Hn, leave it to you to turn something romantic into a sarcastic quip," May said dryly as Maxie returned to his armchair and picked up his paper again. He glanced at her over the rims of his glasses and smirked.

"Well of course, would you love me otherwise?"

"Eh probably not."

"Case and point."

"Whatever Casanova," May grumbled as she returned to petting Mightyena, who had rolled onto his back and was looking up at her adoringly. She laughed and rubbed his belly as he growled appreciatively, "Aw, you silly brute, why couldn't you be this sweet twelve years ago hm? Oh that's right your cranky old Master wouldn't let you."

"Hey I'm not old!...I'm distinguished."

"Sure," May drawled. Mightyena sat up and growled something into her ear. The trainer giggled and leaned down to reply, "Ha, agreed!"

"What are you two plotting over there hm?"

"Oh nothing."

"Sure and Groudon's as docile as a Teddyursa," Maxie quipped. He glanced up ad saw her scowling which only caused his smirk to broaden. May contemplated using a pokémon to wipe the grin off of Maxie's face, but a sudden thought caused her to do otherwise. She smirked and stood, making her way over to Maxie. The crimson haired man arched a slender eyebrow at her as he set aside his paper, bracing himself for another round of verbal sparring. Rather then speaking May slid herself onto Maxie's lap, curling her arms around his neck with a sultry purr as she fiddled with the collar of his shirt and was rewarded with his stiffening posture and a sharp gasp. _'Gotcha!'_

"Now, now there was no call for that," She murmured, placing the lightest of kisses on his lips, "I think you should smarten up lest you find yourself all alone tonight."

Maxie swallowed sharply, caught off guard by her sudden boldness and he was hard pressed to resist the urge to ravish her on the spot as her cobalt eyes bored into his – twin flames of sapphire. She laughed softly, tossing her hair over one shoulder exposing her slender neck.

"Oh dear, at a loss for words are we?" She smirked, placing a slender finger over his lips, "Well when you do find your tongue...you might want to go take a cold shower."

With that she abruptly slid off of his lap and made her way upstairs, head held high. Maxie stared at the empty space where May had been sitting, his hazy mind still trying to process what had just happened. His gaze snapped towards the stairs as he stood and followed her with a growl.

* * *

May smirked to herself as she changed into her pyjamas. The look on Maxie's face had been priceless! She laughed aloud as she tugged the tank top over her head and combed her fingers through her mussed hair. Without warning the door flew open with a loud bang, eliciting a small shriek of surprise from the young woman. She glared at the crimson haired man standing on the threshold, but it quickly faltered when she saw the hungry look on his features. He stepped into the room, stalking towards May as she backed away until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. It only took a light push to send her sprawling on the thick duvet comforter and in a flash he was looming above her, pinning her to the mattress. She felt a brief flash of panic as a surge of unpleasant memories rushed unbidden through her mind, but as soon as she felt his grip slacken and his lips capture hers in a passionate kiss she calmed. This was not Ardos who would take her on a whim and leave her discarded like trash in the corner. This was a man who cared about her – who would protect her. Her eyes fluttered open in time to see Maxie smirking above her, completely unaware of the momentary terror he had caused her.

"Take that you little minx!" He growled, smirking triumphantly at her flushed face and the light sheen of sweat on her skin, however his smile faltered when he saw her eyes glassy with unshed tears. It didn't take him long to realize what must have occurred when he had surprised her and put them in their current position, "May are you alright? I'm sorry...you know I'd never hurt you I - I -"

He was surprised when she leaned up and caught him in a kiss, one full of wild passion bordering on desperation. Again she had spared him from using words and he was grateful for it – he wasn't quite ready to say that sacred word aloud...not just yet. He shifted his weight so that their positions were reversed, but May didn't miss a beat. They'd hardly parted when the gap between them was sealed again in another heated kiss, her hands descending to untuck his shirt and began undoing the buttons as he toyed with the hem of her thin tank top. They separated for a breath of air and both of them dissolved into a fit of laughter. May rolled off of him, curling up next to his side with one hand still splayed across his now partially bare chest. He looked down at her with a devilish grin which she returned in earnest.

"About that shower...?"

"Oh fine...just as long as its not cold."

* * *

Island Wolf: Hmmm who knew May was such a devious little thing eh? -smirks- okay so I indulged myself a bit here, I'm a sucker for romance so I wanted to end this chpater on a more light hearted note after all the heavy stuff lately. All in all a good fun chapter for me to write :) I know I'm weak XD but hey I figured they'd both like a little fun after all that's happened and May has a naturally bright demenour anyway but -shurgs- I know it might've been slightly overboard so sue me, its still bloody fun to write XP

Until next time!


	14. The Beginning of the End

Island Wolf: I'M NOT DEAD! Ack I'm so, so sorry everyone for not updating in so long! University is brutal and I've got midterms fast approaching already. That being the case I tried to make this a nice long chapter for you guys :) consider it my apology. Things finally start to get a move on so I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it.

* * *

"Almost done?"

Maxie glanced up in time to see May exiting the house, a duffel bag in each hand. She walked over to the truck and handed the bags up to him. He took the bags from her and wedged them into a corner before jumping down from the pan of the truck.

"I believe so – you have everything?"

"Yeah," She answered with nod, "I've double checked everything twice already and I just got off the phone with Steven."

"Alright, go ahead and get in, I'll lock up."

She smiled and nodded before rounding the truck and climbing into the passenger seat. She kept the door open and leaned out, placing two fingers to her lips and letting out a sharp whistle. A loud bark answered her call as Mightyena came running and eagerly leapt into the truck, clamouring into the backseat as his new trainer closed the door behind him. She leaned back and ruffled the canine's fur affectionately as she buckled up her seat belt. She glanced out the back window and spied Maxie trudging through the snow banks, checking the perimeter one last time. She turned and faced forward with a light blush on her cheeks. This morning had been quite...awkward to say the least, almost to the point of being laughable though she supposed it was to be expected. He was still very self-conscious as was she, but in his case it was fear for her, the age gap between them and his worry that he wasn't good enough. It was strange really – she'd always thought of him as an extremely confident man, it was quite bizarre seeing him so unsure, if not a little endearing. No one was without their faults and it was nice seeing that he was human at heart even if she was the only one who knew it. May folded her hands in her lap and couldn't help but wonder what her parents would think – after all a former master criminal wasn't exactly the kind of guy you brought home...not that she'd have to worry about that, but still she did find herself craving that approval she would never have. As if sensing the young woman's sadness Mightyena whined and stuck his head over her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. May smiled and blinked away tears she hadn't even known were there. She glanced back at Maxie who met her gaze with a small smile and she felt the emotional lump in her throat diminish. Even if they weren't around to say it she still felt that her parents would've supported her, no matter her choice.

May shivered against the blast of cold air that was let into the truck as Maxie opened the door and climbed inside. He buckled his seat belt before starting the truck and May let out a thankful sigh of delight as the diesel engine roared to life and heat flooded into the truck's interior. He gave her a sidelong glance and smiled again as he put the vehicle in drive and slowly began trundling down the sloping driveway to the main road. After a moment's silence the former leader of Team Magma cleared his throat nervously.

"Erm, I think it would be best if we kept this little development between us as secret as possible."

"Agreed," May nodded, her cheeks flaring crimson again as she thought of last night and this morning, "Definitely."

"Yes," Maxie said, trailing off. Another pregnant silence fell over the cab of the truck before he finally found his voice again in a weak attempt at conversation, "Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah I'm fine," She replied. She looked over at him and smiled, trying to alleviate the rising tension in the truck, "Maxie you aren't regretting last night are you?"

"N-No I – its just that – May I don't – "

"Oh come off it," She chided him, "Why the sudden self-esteem issues? Maxie you didn't hurt me, I regret nothing and it was by far, one of the best nights of my life. How much more ego stroking do you need? Dear Ho-Oh first you were more arrogant then a Charizard and now you're about as confident as a baby Cleffa!"

"Well a Charizard never had to fall for you," He replied with a dry smirk, "Please May I know I'm not the most desirable company -"

"Says you," May muttered under her breath as she folded her arms over her chest, "You were plenty desirable last night."

"Keep this up and I will be as arrogant as a Charizard."

"Bah like you needed my help there."

"Low blow May, low blow."

"Just pressing my advantage," She smirked, giving his shoulder a hard prod, "I learned from the best after all."

"I knew I'd rub off on you," He snickered, "Careful, keep that up and Steven will definitely know something's up."

"I'm pretty sure half the people in Lilycove have it figured out by now. There's nothing people love more then a good scandal."

"Am I really that bad?" Maxie asked, glancing over at her with a raised eyebrow. May had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing outright.

"Four words; Hoenn's most wanted list," She grinned, counting them off on her fingers, "And the technical Champion of the League, the same girl who thoroughly trounced you eight years ago was shacking up with you to boot."

"...Point taken," He sighed after another moment's silence. He glanced over and gave her a rueful smile as he carefully turned the truck onto the highway, "Am I ever going to win with you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

May winced as she tried to stretch herself out and her back cracked in protest. Needless to say she was grateful when they finally rolled into the parking lot. She glanced over at Maxie and gave his a lopsided smile.

"Come on, let's get the stuff out of the back."

"Just grab your clothes, we can worry about the other stuff tomorrow morning," He replied as stepped down out the vehicle, pausing to open up the backdoor and allowing Mightyena to jump down. The crimson eyed canine stretched out his long body and yawned. May smiled at the pokémon and followed suit, stepping out of the vehicle and stretching her arms above her head with a stifled yawn of her own. After stretching she rounded the back of the truck and helped Maxie pull back the leather cover, grabbing her duffel bag as did he before securing the tarp back down. The trainer hefted her bag over one shoulder and let out a sharp whistle, signalling Mightyena to follow as the three of them headed into the pokémon league's headquarters. May shuddered as a blast of warm air washed over her, slightly uncomfortable at the sudden change in temperature.

"There you are!"

May looked up in time to see a young woman with closely cropped brown hair adorned with pink flowers jogging towards her a Bannette trailing close behind, hovering next to her head as she skidded to a halt and gave May a quick hug.

"Oh thank goodness, we were starting to get worried about you guys!" The young woman said as she pulled back, "Come on, I'll show you guys your rooms."

"Thanks Phoebe," May replied with a tired smile, signalling a wary looking Maxie to come along as she followed the Ghost trainer down a narrow corridor, "Can you let Steven know we're here?"

"Sure thing," The Elite four trainer replied with a bright smile, "Come back to the main lobby when you guys are settled – Steven wants to have a meeting with all of us anyway; you too Maxie."

Maxie's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his inclusion, but nodded nonetheless. Phoebe returned the gesture before gliding past and disappearing out of sight further down the hall, her faithful pokémon following closely behind. Once the elite four ghost trainer was out of earshot Maxie turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think this meeting is about?"

"I'm not sure...probably just to fill everyone in on current events," May shrugged, "It'll be alright – I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes?"

"Fine," Maxie said in a rather clipped tone that surprised May as he wrenched the door of his room open and swiftly disappeared from view. The young woman's brow furrowed as she entered her own chambers, Mightyena limping closely behind as she switched on the lights. Tossing her duffel bag onto the bed she made a swift inspection of the room. With a sigh she knelt down in front of the canine pokémon, ruffling his fur affectionately.

"Now what do you suppose that was all about?" She murmured, "I don't think you're Master is very happy to be here...can't suppose I blame him; he's not on the best of terms with the league now is he?"

Mightyena uttered a low growl and nodded his head to show his understanding. May frowned slightly, lost in her own thoughts as she drew back up to full height and made a halting motion with her hand towards the coal black canine.

"You stay here and get some rest – I shouldn't be too long," She said. She paused at the sudden sensation of intense cold running up her spine, but almost as soon as it had come the feeling vanished. Shrugging it off as nerves she turned back to address the canine pokémon, "So be a good boy and wait for me here okay?"

Mightyena whined anxiously, half lifting his tail in a clear sign that he did not want to be parted from his Mistress, but when she made another halting gesture he lowered his tail and his ears drooped in defeat as he hopped onto the bed and curled up nose to tail. Satisfied with the pokémon's compliance she finally left the room and made her way out to the nearly lobby where Maxie was already waiting, but his back was turned to her. She immediately took notice of the rigidity of his posture and the distinct air of discomfort that surrounded him like a dark aura. When she touched his arm he flinched and turned so swiftly that May found herself taking a step back in an unintentional recoil. Upon seeing her his earthen brown eyes softened and his shoulders dropped a fraction as a remorseful expression washed over his features. May placed her hand on his shoulder in what she hoped he would take as a gesture of comfort.

"Just relax," She said quietly, "We're all together on this one, you've nothing to worry about – its not like you're topping the most wanted list any more."

"I'm not worried about me," He muttered, forcing his gaze away from her and stepping away from her touch even though it grieved him to do so, "I'm worried about you...if the rest of the league finds out about us it could be detrimental to your reputation, I'm not very well liked around here -"

"Oh shut it," May growled, thankful that the lobby was deserted save for the two of them. Maxie turned back towards her, surprised by the annoyance in her tone, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't worry about me I'm perfectly capable of handling myself and I really don't give a damn what the league or frankly what the whole entire region thinks! I know I said that we should keep it quiet for the moment, but eventually it will come out and I won't be ashamed to admit it...Maxie you aren't – you aren't embarrassed by me are you?"

She felt suddenly small, so – insignificant; like she was twelve years old again preparing to face down the Champion with hardly a hope of winning only this sensation was infinitely more worse. A lead weight settled in her stomach and a lump formed in her throat as she drew away from her, clutching her hands to her chest as she curled in upon herself slightly, looking down at the tiled floor as she tried to blink away the hot tears of shame that threatened to fall. She managed to work up the scant amount of courage she had left and looked up at him. His face was the epitome of surprise, almost bordering on disbelief as he drew close to her. He placed a hand beneath her chin and gently forced her to look up and meet his gaze.

"Is that what you think?" He asked breathlessly, "May how could you ever think I'd be ashamed of you? If anything you should be the one ashamed on me! I – I could never be embarrassed of you...I have nothing but pride for you! Come now, this isn't the time or place for this but – when this meeting is over I'd like to speak to you in private alright?"

She nodded wordlessly and the pair made their way towards the meeting room in silence. May struggled to keep her face as expressionless as possible as they walked down the small side corridor few people were ever given the right to enter, pausing before a great pair of mahogany wood doors, the massive bronze handles fashioned into the twisting form of twin Rayquazas. Trying to put her insecurities in the back of her mind for later brooding May's spine straightened, her shoulders pulling back in a display of forced confidence as she grasped the cold metallic handles and pulled the doors open. Behind them lay a singe, long table, Phoebe and Glacia sitting on the left while Drake and Sidney on the right with Steven sitting at the table's head. All five pairs of eyes immediately focused on the two newcomers and May felt the hair on the nape of her neck stand on end – if she felt out of place here she could only imagine how Maxie was feeling. A subtle nod from Steven managed to bring her back to reality and she took her customary place at the other end of the table so that she was looking up its length at Steven, completely balancing the powerful arrangement of trainers. Maxie drifted to May's right but did not sit, rather he stood hands clasped behind his back with his stance widening ever so slightly in the classic military at-ease position. It seemed that nerves had brought up his old habits and while he didn't immediately stand at attention he felt the need to at least stand with some form of respect.

As if reading the other man's mind Steven did not encourage the former criminal to sit but rather plunged right into the meeting's purpose; something both May and Maxie were extremely grateful for having long tired of beating around the bush.

"Comrades I wish I'd gathered you here only to deliver a simple progress report...but alas we are not so fortunate," He began, slate grey eyes dark and foreboding – something lurking in their depths that immediately set May on edge and she found herself leaning forward slightly to catch his every word, "I'm afraid that nearly eight hours ago we lost all contact with David and Eldes. They had left on what was assumed to be a reconnaissance mission as they believed to have stumbled upon a possible lead. They were supposed to report back here with two hours but that deadline has long since come and gone...we can only assume that they've been taken captive...or worse."

May froze; her breath caught in her throat and she found herself gripping the table edge with such extreme force that the thick wood began to groan in protest. She felt numb for a brief moment before being overcome with the sudden urge to be violently ill. Swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat she looked up at Steven with an expression of utter horror.

"W-Where?" She rasped, her own voice sounding foreign to her so hoarse and constricted that it was, "Where were they going Steven?"

"...They had told me they were checking out the possible location of a lab on one of the islands near Sootopolis – however I believe they went against orders and tried to make their way north of Mossdeep to where we suspect their headquarters are."

"We have to go after them!"

"Its not that easy Miss Maple," Glacia said softly; her tone was flat and calm but her eyes were sympathetic, "The shipping lanes are completely blocked with sea ice and if we tried to approach using pokémon we'd be spotted for sure...we've been conducting our own reconnaissance work and Phoebe's ghost pokémon have turned up some rather disturbing information. Their base to the north...its like a fortress – their is little doubt left especially now despite what Steven tells you. Only a tiny force could get in unnoticed but even that is a suicide mission – they'd be vastly outnumbered."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait for them to die!" May cried, "Or worse wait for them to be stripped of their humanity! If Ardos doesn't kill them outright he'll try to – he'll try to...he'll try to change them into Shadows!"

"May I'm sorry, I truly am but there's nothing we can do! David and Eldes knew what they were up against and their loss is a terrible blow to you I understand I -"

"You understand nothing!" May roared, standing and slamming her fists onto the table. She was abruptly wrenched from her rage by the sound of splintering wood and a startled gasp from Phoebe. May swallowed sharply upon looking down and seeing the massive cracks and splinters in the table – the end was almost broken completely off and several other fractures ran almost to the middle of the table...the ash wood that was more then two inches in thickness had been decimated by her wrath, a stark reminder of the weapon she'd been...

She recoiled from the table as if burned and brought her hands close to her chest, very much longing to run from the the six pairs of eyes staring at her. She saw Steven jaw clench as the colour drained from his face. He looked over her shoulder at Maxie who'd remained silent throughout the exchange.

"Get her out of here," He said quietly, "And see that she doesn't try to leave."

Maxie nodded and carefully placed an arm around the girl's shoulders, not caring for the moment who saw the gentleness he put into the gesture as he steered her out of the grand chamber and back towards their rooms. She remained silent the entire time, her glazed gaze focused completely on her hands. He led her into her room, ignoring Mightyena's concerned barks as he forced May to sit upon the edge of the bed. He got down on one knee and gently took her hands in his, trying to stop her from withdrawing deeper and deeper into herself.

"May – May snap out of it!" He pleaded, "Come on, come back...May!"

"I – I – they think I'm a monster," She whispered so quietly that he had to strain to hear her, "I'm a monster..."

"No May they just don't understand," He said firmly, rising so that he could sit on the bed next to her, "They can't possibly understand."

Without warning it seemed that everything she'd held back in the meeting room spilled out. She fell into his arms, sobbing brokenly into his chest. There was little else he could do except hold her and stroke her hair in a gesture of comfort and yet he made no move to console – he knew that it would only upset her further...they were very much alike in that sense.

She suddenly pulled away, lurching to her feet in a decidedly unnatural manner. She backed away, staring straight ahead at something unseen until her back hit the wall and she slid down to the floor shivering violently. Maxie immediately rushed to her side and was alarmed to find her skin ice cold to the touch. As suddenly as the strange episode began it subsided. Colour rushed back into her face and her skin warmed. She looked around wildly as if trying to remember where she was. Mightyena whined and growled, clearly upset by May's strange behaviour. The cobalt eyed girl rolled onto her side and clutched at the carpet, desperately seeking something tangible – something real to hold onto.

"May what's wrong?" Maxie asked desperately, "Is it – is it Kyogre?"

She nodded and turned towards him, tears welling up in her bright blue eyes as she reached out and grabbed onto his arm; he felt his heart wrench painfully at the terror in those cobalt depths.

"Its in pain Maxie – so much pain and I – I could see David...he was so pale, so still and his eyes...they were almost black!" She choked, "Maxie I can't go on like this – it has to stop...I'll never be free until this all stops!"

"May I -"

"Please Maxie, please I – I just need you to let me leave, I'll disappear – you can always pretend I overwhelmed you; they won't doubt it after what they've just seen -"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere alone!" He said sharply as he grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her into a sitting position, "Just in case you haven't realized it May Maple, I am completely in love with you and I intend to rip these bastards limb from limb myself . Steven may not understand your need to end this but I do...and I will be going with you."

May's eyes raked over his face, finding nothing but pure, raw honesty. She swallowed sharply when she realized that this was the first time he'd ever said he'd loved her out loud. She lunged forward and caught him in a bruising kiss, nearly sending him off balance with the force of it. She pulled back breathing heavily as she placed her hands on either side of his face, gazing deep into his smouldering brown eyes.

"Alright," She whispered, "Alright but first...we need to make a pit stop in Sootopolis. I need to ask a friend for a favour."

* * *

May wrapped her coat tightly about her frame, glancing over at Maxie who was completely focused on the night darkened road ahead. She had to admit he was completely in his element – slipping out the the League headquarters unseen was apparently a task of great ease. He'd moved, almost as intangible as smoke, disarming the appropriate security cameras and monitors so that they could move like ghosts – completely unseen to the point where she'd even had the chance to withdraw a very important pokémon from the PC before leaving, but it wasn't only his ingenuity with the equipment, it was also in the way he moved. As graceful and fluid as liquid shadow with all the subtle power of a great cat, every movement carefully calculated and purposeful, every muscle, every cell responding with the utmost discipline...it had been incredible to watch him glide past the guards and cameras like a phantom and it made her wonder. If he'd had that kind of physicality all along he could've easily overpowered her when she'd first fought against him as a scrawny twelve year old and yet...he hadn't. When she'd asked about it afterwards he'd admitted that he'd always had a grudging respect for her, for the way she commanded her pokémon with ease and grace, the way she stood up to men and women far older and more experienced then herself – he simply couldn't bring himself to actually cause her any harm, not when he strived to humiliate her at her own game rather then resorting to his obviously greater physical strength.

They were heading towards Lilycove with the plan of taking to the sea from the safety of the city harbour and making a beeline for Sootopolis. While at first, at least to her, it had seemed redundant to drive so far just to start their journey he'd assured her that it would help to keep Steven off of their trail. Knowing her impulsiveness and his usual impatience he would know doubt think they'd started out directly from the headquarters and upon finding no definite trail they would be at a loss. Again May turned her gaze upon Maxie. She was deeply touched that he was willing to lengthen their oceanic portion of the journey just for her sake, especially knowing his great dislike of the water.

"We're almost there," He said suddenly, "We're as ready as we can ever be so there's no real need to go into the city. We'll make for the harbour and strike out from there. We'll ride your Gyrados to Sootopolis then make our way north from there. Still – I don't know how you plan to get Groudon over such an immense stretch of water."

"You just let me worry about that," She replied with a tight smile, "I have a plan."

"I should hope so," He said. She saw him stiffen up slightly when the lights of Lilycove appeared in the distance, "Alright get ready – we'll be ditching this as soon as possible."

May nodded and checked the pokéballs around her waist one last time. She'd withdrawn Mightyena to make the trip easier even though she'd greatly miss the canine's company. Pulling into a nearly vacant parking lot outside the pokémart they quietly got out of the vehicle and took off at a jog towards the seashore.

Here the wind was bitterly cold and the black waters were capped with white, both from the wind and the chunks of ice bobbing twixt the waves. The edge of the shoreline was covered with snow and large pieces of sea ice that had washed ashore. As quietly as she could May selected one pokéball from her belt and tossed it skyward. With a surprisingly soft growl Gyrados emerged in a flash of light and as if sensing his trainer's tension and urgency the normally over aggressive sea serpent remained quiet to the point of almost being docile as both she and Maxie climbed onto his massive bulk.

"Head for Sootopolis," She commanded, patting his scaly hide affectionately, "You know the way."

The great sea serpent nodded his head once before ploughing through the waves as fast as he could without endangering his passengers. May turned around so that she was facing Maxie – the sensation of going backwards really didn't bother her; after so many oceanic journeys she was quite used to riding forwards or backwards. His posture screamed discomfort and his hands were curled into tight fists as he cast wary glances at the dark waters churning around the water dragon's body. May gently took on his hands in hers and it relaxed every so slightly.

"Maxie you never did tell me why the water bothers you so."

"Its a very long story."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," She replied with a small smile, "Come on we've got nothing but time out here."

"Alright...I suppose its rooted to something that happened to me while I was serving in the North Wars," He sighed, "What do you know of that conflict?"

"Admittedly not much," She replied softly, "History was never my strong point."

"No, I'm not surprised you don't know much about it – the governments of both sides took great pains to try and wipe it from the history books; it was a complete debacle. A needless war over a border dispute that had been raging since only Groudon knows when. It was February 13th – I was on the front lines near the Bay of Eira. Both sides were deadlocked – a complete stalemate as often happens when trench warfare is involved. The enemy army were positioned on the other side of an inlet, the water separating us...until the winter came and the sea froze. At one o'clock in the afternoon we were given the order to go over, meaning to go over top of the trenches and make a run for the enemy lines over the sea ice," He said quietly; eyes slowly darkening as he slipped into the memories, "I – we'd only gotten about three quarters of the way across when they opened artillery and shell fire, but they weren't aiming at us – they were aiming behind us. The ice to the rear of us gave way cutting off our retreat, only then did they open fire on us and the remaining ice. While the bodies were flying left and right the rest of the ice gave way...only two people managed to make it back to our shore besides myself. Only three men out of more then one hundred and fifty made it back alive."

"You almost drowned," May stated softly. She thought back to the picture she'd seen on the mantle – of a far more youthful Maxie with his Vulpex posing with a devil-may-care grin along with other men of his age all in military uniform...how many of them mate their fate out on the ice or beneath the waves that fateful day? She shuddered at the thought, "What happened then?"

"Nothing – we kept fighting until the powers that be called a ceasefire. All that bloodshed over a few kilometres of frozen wasteland. I was promoted to Captain for my 'heroics' after which I immediately retired and began founding Team Magma."

May didn't speak, but rather leaned in closer to him and he responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her, both enjoying the shared warmth between them.

It was still dark when they arrived at Sootopolis, a brief ride from May's Altaria saved them from the unpleasant task of using the underwater entrance into the crater city. Thankful for the moonless night and low cloud cover the pair slipped unseen through the narrow streets, climbing the cliffs to the gaping maw that was the cave entrance. May shivered slightly as they stepped inside. As soon as they descended to the second level they were greeted by a blast of warm air, the temperature slowly rising as they went deeper and deeper underground, drawing every closer to the magma pool where Groudon slept. A red glow bathed the massive underground chamber, but even that cavernous space seemed dwarfed by Groudon's massive bulk nestled in the middle of the bubbling pool of molten rock. May swallowed thickly and turned to Maxie with an anxious expression.

"I – I need you to hang back – Groudon will be uncomfortable enough being awakened again after such a short period of time. I'm not really sure how he's going to react with just me, let alone with you here," She said, "I'll be okay, you just have to trust me."

"Alright," He said, quickly pressing his lips against her forehead, "Just be careful."

She gave him a weak smile and nodded before turning back to face the slumbering giant. She stepped as close to the magma pool as she dared, the intense heat causing her brow to glisten with sweat. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, retreating deep within herself, floating in the dark recesses of her mind as she called out to the ancient beast whom she hoped would remember her as a friend. She visualized a thin red thread connecting her to the deity pokémon and tried calling his name whilst gently tugging on that thread.

_'Groudon...' _

A low rumbling growl the sounded like it came from the very rocks around her caused her eyes to flutter open as a searing blast of heat washed over her. She swallowed thickly and looked up.

Staring down at her were a pair of massive golden eyes, their ebony pupils contracting as they focused on her. Another growl, louder this time echoed through the cavern as the great beast slowly leaned forward, his scaly red hide lined with glowing fissures as if he too were made of molten rock. His jaws parted and he let out a single massive roar releasing another blast of hot air that sent her stumbling backwards. She tripped and landed flat on her back as Groudon loomed over her, jaws parted to reveal rows of massive serrated teeth – each one the length of her arm. May shut her eyes tightly tried to grip the red thread she'd imagined between them, clutching onto it with all her might as she prepared for those gargantuan jaws to close around her...

* * *

Island Wolf:...yes I'm evil and left it as a cliffy XP I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	15. Inferno

Island Wolf: I'M NOT DEAD, I'M NOT DEAD! Ack I'm so, so, sooooo sorry guys! University is an absolute bitch when it comes to eating up all your free time - especially when you have three lab days a week T_T I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out faster.

Anyway we're nearing the conclusion of the story now I'd say another chapter, two tops and we'll be done :) After this I'm thinking about venturing into the realms of the Lyra/Lance pairing (I've got Soul Silver and I think the concept is adorable) any thoughts? :P

Oh and a note here I know legendaries technically don't have a gender but I've always envisioned Groudon as a 'he' XP also apologizing in advanced for any typos, revising at 3 in the morning is probably not that best idea

* * *

May shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the massive teeth to cut her to ribbons as Groudon's jaws closed...

but the pain never came.

Something warm and very wet sent her tumbling backwards and she opened her eyes blinking dazedly. Groudon let out a strange crooning growl and opened his mouth again, licking her with his broad, flat tongue that was nearly as big as she was.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or incredibly grossed out." May giggled nervously as she patted the pokémon's scaly hide. She glanced back at Maxie who'd gone very, very pale, but looked relieved nonetheless. "Told you it'd be fine."

"Tell that to the multiple heart attacks I've just suffered."

"Whimp." May muttered as she turned back to Groudon. The ancient deity pokémon cocked its massive head to one side and stared down at her. She met his eyes and silently conveyed everything that had happen over the past several months through the thin bond that connected them, projecting images and conversations in the hopes that he would understand. Groudon abruptly pulled back with a low growl that sounded almost sad. He raised a massive clawed arm and as he did so an empty pokéball unclipped itself from May's belt and levitated of its own accord towards the giant pokémon. It burst open and engulfed Groudon in a bright flash of light before both the light and the pokémon receded into the pokéball and gently floated down to May's waiting hands, shuddering a few times before stilling, the red light on the release button going out.

May turned to Maxie, still cradling the pokéball in her hand with an expression of disbelief.

"May did Groudon just -"

"Yes, yes he did." she breathed, holding the pokéball close to her chest. "He's going to help us."

"May," he suddenly laughed, "You – you're amazing! Come on, let's get out of here."

"Yes, if we hurry we can reach Mossdeep before dawn and -"

"No, we'll be staying here tonight." Maxie interrupted, shaking his head. May glared at him balefully but the former leader of Team Magma refused to back down. "May you need to rest, so does Gyrados. We'll grab a few hours of sleep here then set out at sunrise alright? Trust me."

"I suppose if anyone knows anything about launching a surprise attack its you." she admitted ruefully. "Okay...we'll leave at dawn, but just where do you intend to stay tonight? We can't just waltz into the pokémon centre and I don't really fancy spending the night here."

"Oh ye of little faith." Maxie replied with a smirk, "Just follow me alright?"

May and Maxie made their way out of the Cave of Origin, but rather than heading back towards the city Maxie made an abrupt right and began leading them higher up the cliff face towards the lip of the crater. At one point May had thought about voicing her concerns about Maxie's sanity but she managed to avoid succumbing to the temptation as she knew she'd only get a baleful glare in reply. When they emerged onto a small plateau right below the crater's edge she found a surprising sight. A small house, quite abandoned but still structurally sound sat nestled against the cliff face at the far end of the plateau. The young woman arched a slender eyebrow and fixed her cobalt gaze on Maxie.

"Dare I even ask?"

"I told you I had resources." He shrugged as they walked over to the tiny house. He stooped to inspect the door and found the hinges heavily rusted. Maxie drew back with a sigh and a muttered "I thought as much." before selecting a pokéball from his belt and tossing it skyward. There was a brilliant flash of light that rapidly solidified into the wiry frame of a Houndoom. The elegant canine turned to face its master with a sharp bark. "Houndoom I need you to force the door open."

The dark furred pokémon nodded before making its way over to the door, sniffing it curiously as if trying to decide the best plan of attack. After a little nudging and pawing the canine finally drew back and simply headbutted the offending piece of wood. There was a dull crack followed by the metallic snapping of the lock and possibly the hinges as the curled horns connected with the door. Houndoom smugly prodded the door with a front paw and sat down with a proud bark as it swung inwards, revealing the house's musty interior.

"Well done." Maxie smirked as he withdrew the pokémon and stepped inside, May following close behind. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of mildew and dust that had collected in the house. She turned to face Maxie with a curious expression. "Erm care to explain this one?"

"This used to be a summer home of mine actually." he replied, smiling slightly when he noticed her incredulous expression. "You know not everything I owned was designed for the sole purpose of global domination, did it ever occur to you that I might like to take a vacation every now and again?"

"Sure...and I'm a Geodude."

"A very attractive Geodude I might add," he laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately before he set about trying to make their refuge habitable for the night. Most of the furniture had been rotted away and coated with a liberal amount of dust and the hearth was bereft of any sort of kindling so they settled for scrounging up a few blankets and placing them on the floor. Maxie wrapped a protective arm around May's waist as they settled in for a few hours sleep.

The former master criminal listened carefully until he heard the young woman's breathing slow and her body relaxed. When he was certain she was asleep he carefully selected three pokéballs from her belt. The first he let out was her Tropius. He pleaded for the large dinosaur-like pokémon to use his sleeping powder on his trainer so that she would be certain to slumber for a few more hours at least. The gentle giant seemed dubious at first but in the end had complied with his wishes before retuning to his pokéball. He replaced that one in her hands before taking the remaining two and stepping outside, bolting the door behind him. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his racing heart as the cold sea air washed over him. He swallowed thickly and let loose May's Altaria and climbed onto it's back. This creature was more familiar with him and seemed to sense what lay hidden behind his darkened eyes. He clipped the third and final pokéball to his belt and glanced back at the small cabin as he took to the skies. "I'm sorry May, but I will not allow you to be put in danger a second time."

He could only hope she would have the sense to call Steven and go back home...but he highly doubted it. He could only hope that by the time she managed to catch up with him he'd have already found Ardos and the damage to Cipher would be done. He looked back over his shoulder and watched Sootopolis become a small black shape on a broad expanse of crinkled blue silk. His only regret was not being able to kiss May one last time...he highly doubt he'd ever see her smile again, but if he could at least take down Ardos he wouldn't care. Maxie suddenly turned his gaze frontward, his earthen brown eyes smouldering with an unholy fire. _"I will make you regret the very day you set eyes on her Ardos – I will _destroy_ you."_

_

* * *

_

When May awoke she found herself oddly groggy and disoriented. She sat up feeling slightly nauseous and looked around the room. Sunlight was slanting in through the shutters and dust motes swirled in the shafts of light. May frowned and looked around. She felt the bottom drop out of her stomach when she saw one of her pokéballs resting on a nearby table and two others were missing from her belt, Altaria and...

"Maxie you idiot!" she seethed as she leapt up and snatched up her pokéball, fumbling with the lock before she staggered out into the sunlight and started climbing down the cliff side to the water's edge. "I swear to Ho-Oh if you die I will _never_ forgive you."

* * *

Mossdeep streaked by, a little more then a blue of white and brown thanks to Altaria's great speed. Maxie shivered slightly against the biting wind. This far north the sea had almost completely frozen – not even an icebreaker would venture into these waters which made it the perfect base of operations in the winter months. The sun was almost fully over the horizon now making the expanse of white almost painful to look at in its brightness. Through narrowed eyes he spotted a dark smear against the frozen sea, rapidly growing larger as they neared it. He guided the blue and white dragon type down onto the sea ice and withdrew her before they could be spotted. The gargantuan structure before him was vaguely reminiscent of an oil rig in its structure and complexity...though he was fairly certain oil rigs did not have guards wielding semi-automatic pistols and sub-machine guns. His fingers moved to close around the butt of his own Beretta as he drew it from its holster. He wouldn't be using his pokémon if he could help it. This was far more personal and he was a man out for blood. The third pokéball he'd taken from May grew hot beneath his touch and shuddered slightly. "I know," he murmured. "Just a little longer."

He flicked off the safety and held the gun close to his side as he made a swift run over the sea ice, taking shelter behind one of the massive pillars holding the structure aloft over the frozen ocean. His sharp gaze focused on a heavy door on the opposite pillar with a gun wielding man standing next to it taking deep draws on a cigarette. Another swift look saw another guard walking nearby. Taking a deep breath Maxie felt his heart rate slow and everything seemed to slow around him. He stepped out from his hiding place and fired twice in rapid succession, one bullet finding each guard square between the eyes. He wasted no time and wrenched open the nearly frozen door, climbing the stairs up onto the main platform. He swore violently when he heard a shrill alarm blaring above the constant mechanical hum that seemed to fill the background and swiftly called out his Houndoom. The large canine snarled and spat a stream of fire at the oncoming patrol. Maxie coolly took out each one as they struggled to get through the flames.

"Keep distracting them, but don't get yourself killed," he ordered sharply. The canine barked and nodded its understanding as Maxie turned and headed deeper into the interior of the building. Without warning the wall to his left exploded in a mass of twisted metal and ice. His back collided painfully against the opposite wall and he felt a piece of shrapnel slice into his right side. He hissed in pain as he plucked out the jagged piece of metal from his flesh, clamping a hand over the wound as he struggled back onto his feet and faced the gaping hole in the bulkhead.

A pair of malevolent violet eyes sliced through the dust and haze causing an icy chill to run up Maxie's spine. As the dust settled he saw his worst fears confirmed. David's face was utterly devoid of any emotion, his violet eyes empty behind the flashing visor that he knew was relaying various orders to the Shadow Trainer. He was wearing a black armoured suit much like the one May had been forced into. David's visor flashed and his hands twitched ever so slightly before he became a blur, appearing in front of Maxie before he had time to react, grasping the man by the front of his jacket and literally throwing him through the hole in the wall to the room beyond. Maxie tumbled along the grated floor, learning slipping through the railing as he did so. He swallowed sharply at the open tank of water about thirty feet below and saw a bright blue glow emanating from it. Maxie staggered back onto his feet, still grasping his gun, but he'd yet to raise it.

"David," he said gently. "You don't want to do this. Stop, for May's sake, please stop – I don't want to hurt you."

David said nothing, nor did he appear to react to Maxie's words. Maxie swallowed the bile rising in his throat as his fingers strayed towards the pokéball clipped onto his belt. David stretched out an arm and made a beckoning gesture. The water below bowed upwards before exploding in a column of white foam and chunks of sea ice. Kyogre's massive jaws parted and a shrieking roar resonated through the cavernous room. Maxie's gaze was so fixed on the leviathan below he didn't see the nearly imperceptible twitch of David's fingers before he rushed at him. The Shadow Trainer's fingers closed around his throat with crushing force, lifting him clean off the ground and dangling him over the railing above Kyogre's gaping maw. Blackness was encroaching on the edges of his vision as his fingers struggled to unclip the pokéball from his belt. He was teetering on the brink of unconsciousness when he finally managed to wrench it free and threw it towards Kygore.

"Groudon!"

There was a blinding flash of white light and a blast of scorching air swept through the room. David automatically brought up his arm to shield his eyes and he relinquished his hold on Maxie. Maxie groaned when he fell onto something hard and oddly warm rather then in the freezing water below. He sat up and found himself looking into a massive pair of golden eyes. Groudon raised his clawed paw and placed Maxie atop his head as David leapt down from his perch and landed on Kygore. The whale-like legendary bared its teeth and let out its strange shrieking call and Groudon answered with a bellowing roar of his own. Maxie widened his stance to better balance himself and swallowed thickly. This wasn't what he had planned.

"Groudon – you must stop Kyogre but do not harm David, do you understand? You cannot hurt the boy!"

The reptilian giant growled and nodded his understanding. David raised his arm and a sphere of energy began forming between Kyogre's jaws. Groudon bellowed and rushed forward, despite being nearly up to his waist in freezing ocean water. He was at a disadvantage, but he was not backing down. His massive claws ripped through the air and slammed into Kyogre's head, forcing it down into the water and effectively halting its deadly attack. David was flung onto the narrow deck that surrounded the open pool of water and Maxie wasted no time and jumping down from Groudon's back as he rushed at Kygore again, the two pokémon locking together and frothing the water into white foam laced with sickening stains of red.

David rolled back onto his feet and faced Maxie with his terrifyingly blank face. Again, the boy become a black blue, impossible to dodge as he rushed at Maxie – obviously Ardos had ordered him to kill the former Team Magma leader at all costs. He could only hope the Eldes would not show up in a similar state or he was a dead man – he still might be facing David alone. The Shadow Trainer's fist collided with Maxie's chest with a sickening crunch and he was sure that at least three of his ribs had broken from the blow. He barely managed to step back out of harm's way as David turned and readied for another attack. Maxie felt his back hit the wall and he cursed. There was no where to run, no where to hide with the legendary beasts of Hoenn feuding before him and a human killing machine programmed to destroy him. He saw David's stance change again, the shift in movement almost so small it was unnoticeable, but he knew by now what it meant. He braced himself for another blow as David became a black blur once again, but it never came.

There was a meaty thud followed by a loud metallic clang as another dark blue slammed into David and sent him careening into the wall. May walked over to him and seized his face with both hands, violet tainted eyes flaming passionately. "Don't you _ever_ leave me behind again!"

She let go of him and turned to face David as he stood, eyes fixated on May as his visor flashed with newly inputted data. She glanced back at Maxie over her shoulder. "Go find Ardos – I'll stay here and hold back David."

"May I -"

"Maxie I can't – I can't face him," she said, her voice thick and raw. "I have to help David and this needs to end here, now!"

He hesitated a moment before grabbing her by the waist and planting a fierce kiss upon her lips. "Don't die," he said breathlessly, "Don't you dare die!"

She touched his face and nodded before pushing him away. He glanced back at her one last time before dashing up the stairs as best his wounds would allow. He heard the battle raging behind him and was hard pressed not to go back. He gritted his teeth and hugged the wall, drawing his Beretta again. He heard shouting and a rush of footsteps down the hall, the alarm still wailing over the chaos. He waited until the footsteps had faded into silence before stepping out into the hall and carefully made his way deeper into the inner sanctum of the floating fortress. He froze when he heard footsteps behind him and gripped his gun tightly. He tensed for a moment and drew a deep breath as he turned, fully prepared to fire at whoever was behind him.

"You know it's bad form to shoot at someone who's trying to help you."

"Steven!"

Maxie's jaw very nearly dropped at the sight of the silver haired champion walking towards him, Aggron following closely behind. Steven looked him up and down once and shook his head.

"You've taken quite a beating haven't you? I figured you'd have a little more finesse."

"Steven...what are you doing here?" Maxie replied slowly, resisting the urge to turn the gun on the Hoenn Champion again. Steven's expression hardened, a mirror of Maxie's own.

"Same as you. This has to stop...Ardos must be taken down permanently – for May's sake." he said quietly. Maxie nodded his agreement and without another word the two men set off down the eerily deserted hallway until they came to a heavy iron door. Steven motion Maxie aside as his Aggron stepped forward and punched through the slab of steel with ease, wrenching it clean off of its hinges and throwing it aside. Maxie raised his gun and carefully stepped over the threshold into what appeared to be some sort of office – just the kind of place Ardos would hole himself up in. He saw a flash of moment and swiftly pulled Steven to one side as a gunshot rang out and a bullet slammed into the wall a hairsbreadth away from the Champion. Maxie made a run into the room taking over behind an overturned desk as a salvo of bullets went whistling over head. He leapt up and fired three times.

A man in a white lab coat dropped to his knees and fell face down onto the tiled floor, a pool of blood spreading out beneath him. Steven cautiously stepped inside and made his way over to the fallen man, grabbing him by the hair and lifting his head up to expose his face. He gave Maxie a questioning look. "Anyone you know?"

"Professor Farren – he was Ardos' head scientist on the Shadow Trainer program." Maxie spat as he walked over to the body and roughly turned the corpse over with his foot. "Hn you and your master can rot in hell together when I send him to meet you."

"Ah but you'll be going there long before I Maximilian."

Maxie felt the bullet before he even registered hearing it. All he was aware of was a sickeningly familiar pain exploding in his back as he lurched forward and fell onto his hands and knees. He twisted around, partially supported by Steven and saw the air shimmering the back of the room. A Kecleon came into view swiftly followed by Ardos, a smug smirk on his chiseled features and a smoking pistol in his hand.

"Ah such a useful ability these pokémon have," he smirked as the lizard-like pokémon scuttled away. "A pity about Farren but one can't win a war without casualties and a few lambs sent to slaughter."

"Aggron!" Steven barked. The hulking steel-type parted his jaws as a golden orb of energy formed between the iron ridges. Ardos smirked and levelled his gun at Steven, gazing at the pokémon over the rims of his glasses.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chuckled, waving a finger as if he were addressing a petulant child, "You'd best be stepping down lest something unfortunate happen to your master."

Aggron abruptly halted his attack and let out a despairing growl as he stepped back a pace and disappeared in a flash of light. Steven's gritted his teeth as Ardos laughed.

"See where the loyalty of your pokémon gets you? Helpless and at my mercy!" he grinned. "I'd meant to attack the League headquarters myself to dispose of you Steven but you've saved me the trip, thank you very much! And you've brought Mr. Asher and his lovely little May with you, how delightfully fortuitous!"

"You won't succeed – Groudon's ripping this place apart as we speak and the rest of the League is here dealing with your followers!"

"Headquarters come and go," Ardos shrugged, his smile never once faltering. "But I will remain eternal...unlike the two of you."

Without warning the Cipher boss raised his gun and fired. Steven lurched back, falling onto his side clutching his shoulder which was bleeding profusely. Maxie struggled to raise his own weapon but by the time he did Ardos had already crossed the room and dealt him a hefty kick, sending him sprawling and knocking the gun out of his hands. Another kick rolled him onto his back before a heavily booted foot planted itself on his chest, pressing down with ruthless force on his already damaged ribcage. Maxie gritted his teeth and stared up at Ardos – or rather the barrel of his gun. "It's too bad you didn't at least try to work with me Maximilian – you could've gone far if it weren't for your petty feelings concerning Miss Maple. A man's heart is always the death of him and you're the proof."

The blue haired madman cocked the gun and curled his finger around the trigger with a smile of wicked glee. "Save me a warm spot in hell for me Mr. Asher."

The ground below them suddenly shuddered, the tiled floor buckling in places as the whole room swayed and shuddered from the shock waves of a massive explosion. Ardos staggered back, thrown off balance and Steven seized his chance, throwing himself at the Cipher crime lord. Maxie snatched up his fallen Beretta and turned to Ardos just as the blue haired man threw Steven back to the ground and focused his own pistol on Maxie.

Two shots rang out and somewhere a woman screamed.


	16. UPDATE

I'M NOT DEAD!

Hi guys, sorry if this got some of your hopes up but this isn't a new chapter - not yet.

I am by no means, abandoning this story despite my -looks at days-...shameful absence. I've been incredibly busy with life between university and work and all that personal junk (seriously, I'm almost done my Bachelor's, that's effing terrifying!), by rights I should've put this on official hiatus ages ago. That being said I'm doing it now. Fear not, however as this may be a blessing in disguise! I'm older and wiser than when I first wrote this so if there's enough interest I might do a rewrite so that it's readable without cringing. Oh the grammatical errors! -shudders-

Now then, in the mean time I might get another story on the go for a different fandom (my man and I have been watching all the old yu-gi-oh episodes; I'm sure I can write about some crack over there -cough, cough- Pegasus -cough-) Anywho, I just want to apologize for making you guys wait so damn long, the continued support is incredibly touching which is why I haven't packed it in altogether. So I suppose the best I can give you all for now is a massive thank you for hanging on as long as you all did and keep your eyes peeled for the revamped version of this story!

With love,

Island Wolf


End file.
